


Persona Q2: The Ace Edition

by eiranerys



Series: PT!Ken AU [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Ace in The Hole!Verse, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, PT!Ken AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiranerys/pseuds/eiranerys
Summary: Many crazy things have been thrown Ken's way since he went to Tokyo on the Shadow Operatives' behalf to investigate the Phantom Thieves, the biggest being him joining them. But getting sucked into a movie theater and having to change its movies' endings in order to escape has really got to take the cake. Persona Q2 spinoff of Ace in the Hole. Now has aTV Tropes page!





	1. Lights, Camera... Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be just another trip to Mementos. But apparently some higher being had other plans.

“More and more paperwork…” Ken grumbled. “Sometimes I swear that the faculty just dumps _their_ work on us.”

Makoto just laughed softly, shooting him an amused look. “You didn’t have to accompany me today, you know. You could have gone home after school.”

Ken shrugged. “Between schoolwork and our… extracurricular activities… I should take the time I can get with you.”

Pink spread across Makoto’s face before she smiled shyly at him. “…Flatterer.”

Ken would be the first to admit that he still was new at having a relationship, but once he knew that Makoto returned his feelings… it had been easier.

“Just speaking the truth,” he said, before leaning in for a kiss. They were alone in the student council room, after all.

He had intended it to be just a quick kiss, but Makoto had other ideas as she slid her fingers through his hair. Well, he didn’t _mind…_

But then the sound of their phones going off at the same time snapped them both to reality. “I thought Ren said that we’re not going to the Palace today,” Ken grumbled, reaching for his phone. “I asked him earlier this morning, when I ran into him at the train station…”

Makoto’s eyebrow rose as she read her phone. “It’s Ryuji… He says that we shouldn’t be sitting on our hands?” She shook her head, chuckling quietly. “…Somehow, I feel that those aren’t Ryuji’s words.”

“Most likely Morgana,” Ken guessed, before reaching for his bag at his feet. He slipped his phone in his bag, before slinging it over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s try and catch the train to Yongen-jaya.”

After Makoto rose to her feet and fetched her own schoolbag, he took her hand. Makoto’s fingers curled around his hand, before she let out a content sigh.

“This is nice,” she said softly. “Things have been really crazy since well…” She heaved out a sigh. “…Akechi-kun joined us.”

Ken’s hand tightened around hers. This past week, Futaba has been monitoring Akechi’s phone. And unfortunately… their suspicions were right. Akechi was up to no good, planning to backstab them all. On top of that, he was planning to murder Ren in cold blood. He already had disliked Akechi for how he rubbed Ken in the wrong ways with his arrogance but this was just unforgivable.

The plan was in motion… They could only pray that it would work. Of course, they would have to work on infiltrating the Palace, as usual. If Ren went with his usual pace, they would be entering Niijima-san’s Palace soon enough.

“But then again…” Ken said, “…things are always crazy for us.”

“…Can’t argue against that.” But Makoto’s lips quirked up in a smile. “Sometimes I can’t believe the reason you moved out here was because you wanted to keep tabs on the Phantom Thieves.”

Ken rolled his eyes at her. “Look at who’s talking. You weren’t exactly on good terms with everyone when I first moved out here.”

Makoto just looked at him with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. “You…”

“Are absolutely correct?” Ken asked, raising an eyebrow. “Why yes, yes I am.” Makoto let go of his hand, socking his shoulder lightly. “Ow.”

“Ren’s really a bad influence on you,” she grumbled with a shake of her head. “And don’t even pretend that hurt. I barely hit you.”

“I’ve seen what you can do when you’re trying.” Ken gave her an amused smile. “Even when you’re not trying, you hit hard.”

“Oh hush.”

They fell into a companionable silence as they walked towards the train station. Ken pulled out his phone to text Shinjiro-san. Might as well let him know that he’ll probably be home late…

_Message To: Shinjiro Aragaki_

_[Ken Amada]: Shinjiro-san, I’ll probably be late today… we’re going into Mementos_

_[Shinjiro Aragaki]: Don’t get too beat up_

_[Shinjiro Aragaki]: And if your girlfriend is up to it, invite her over for dinner. Her sister probably won’t be home tonight._

“Texting Shinjiro-san?” Makoto asked.

“Mmhm.” Ken nodded, before he pocketed his phone. “He wants to know if you want to come over for dinner.”

“Oh…” Makoto’s eyes widened for a moment. “I’d love to.”

“I’ll let him know,” Ken said with a smile.

Though, dinner… that reminded him that they haven’t been able to go on a proper date yet.

“…Hey, Makoto?”

“Hm?” Makoto turned to him, a puzzled look on her face. “What’s the matter, Ken?”

Ken stopped walking, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um… I was wondering if Ren doesn’t call us to go into the Palace on Sunday… do you want to do something together? Just the two of us?”

“Oh!” Makoto’s eyes widened. “Ohhh…” Then she blushed, before beginning to fidget. “I’d love to…” She smiled at him shyly. “But what were you thinking…? Dinner and a movie.”

“Ah…” Ken’s eyebrows furrowed together. That was a typical date set-up. But still… something floated in his mind. His conversation with Makoto back in Destinyland. 

_I would’ve liked to even go to Seaside Park. I’ve never been to there, either._

He had ended up suggesting them going there, but since at the time he was convinced that Makoto had nothing but platonic feelings, he had panicked and backtracked.

But now… _well._ That wasn’t an issue anymore.

“That sounds nice but…” Ken said slowly, “I was thinking… of going to Seaside Park.”

“Seaside Park…” Makoto repeated.

Ken frowned. Oh. Maybe he misread things then. “W-Well, if you don’t feel up to it, your suggestion is-“

“Nonono!” Makoto blurted out, waving her hands back and forth for a moment. “F-Forget I said dinner and a movie! I don’t even know what’s even airing right now!” She then coughed, all while blushing furiously. “I-I mean, that sounds great.”

Ken smiled gently at her. “I’m glad.”

Makoto then cleared her throat, an embarrassed flush still in her cheeks, before looking towards the train station. “We should probably get going.”

* * *

“Don’t we usually visit Mementos _after_ clearing the Palace?” Ken couldn’t help but question.

Ken had only visited Mementos once, shortly before the class trip to Hawaii. According to the others, Ren visited Mementos sparingly. Probably due to how busy he was.

“Yeah, but Mishima’s given me a ton of requests,” Ren explained. “It’s probably best if we take care of right now or they’ll keep piling up.”

“Yep!” Morgana nodded sagely. “I knew you’d understand me, Ren.” He then turned to Futaba. “Are you prepared, Futaba? We need you at your peak condition!”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Futaba exclaimed, nodding her head excitedly. She then quickly saluted Morgana. “Your navigator’s ready for action!”

“Mementos…” Haru said softly, biting her lip. She pushed a stray curl out of her face. “This will be my first visit… I hope I’ll do okay.”

“Hey, don’t think much into it!” Ryuji encouraged, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I mean, you were a big help in the last Palace, remember?”

Haru fell silent at that. Her father’s Palace… That had been their biggest mistake. It had cost them… in more ways than one. Mitsuru-san had nearly recalled him back to Port Island. She had wanted to… But in the end, they managed to persuade her into letting him stay in Tokyo.

But then she forced a smile. “You’re right, Ryuji-kun. I’ll just have to do my best.”

“You’ve been improving so fast too.” Anne gave her an encouraging smile. “This will be no problem, really. We’ll be just fighting Shadows—nothing too complicated.” Then she looked over to Makoto. “But… Ken’s got a point. This will eat into our time with the Palace…”

Makoto stroked her chin for a moment. “From our last visit, I think it’s clear that this will probably be our toughest heist yet…” she said slowly. “It may do us some good to train and hone our skills before entering the Palace again.”

…Not to mention Akechi’s plan. He had informed them that they should aim to steal Niijima-san’s Treasure on the nineteenth… Just a day before she was going to order an investigation. They still had over two weeks.

“I look forward to it,” Yusuke announced. “Mementos does always give me such wonderful inspiration.”

“Man, of ‘course you thinking about that,” Ryuji grumbled. “But seriously, where’s Akechi? I say we just go in without ‘im.”

“Ryuji…” Anne began, her voice scolding, “I know you’re not exactly buddies with Akechi. But he’s part of the team now, remember?”

Not for long, though. He just really hoped that the plan worked…

Ryuji just shot her an incredulous look. Well… Akechi was plotting to murder Ren… and Ren was Ryuji’s best friend. The two of them had been connected to the hip since the day they had met, from what Ken knew.

But on the other hand, Ren was Anne’s boyfriend too. She probably wanted to keep up the façade, especially since Ryuji sent out a group text.

Then light footsteps sounded, and Ken turned to see Akechi entering the attic.

“It still boggles my mind that you live here, Ren,” Akechi commented, looking around for a moment.

“It is what it is,” Ren said evenly.

Akechi then smiled sheepishly. He really did know how to give how that charming boy attitude. “I apologize for the wait. Sae-san said that it was urgent that I meet with her after school.”

Makoto’s expression then grew pensive. “…I hope that Sis hasn’t been eating out of the vending machine again.”

Akechi winced. “Ahaha… unfortunately, I found her eating an energy bar when I met with her.”

Makoto sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. “Sis…”

“…This is why we’re changing her heart,” Ken said quietly. “So not to place everything on her work.”

Makoto smiled halfheartedly. “…You’re right. Let’s head inside Mementos.”

“Time for some stress relief!” Ryuji cheered.

“Ryuji, that is not why we go to Mementos!” Morgana admonished, shooting him an annoyed look—well, the best he could with his housecat form.

Ren coughed. “Enough bickering,” he said, pulling out his phone. “Let’s do this!”

He activated the app, and they entered Mementos. Morgana transformed into his bus form, only for Ken to pause. He just realized something…

“What’s the matter, Ace?” Yusuke inquired.

“It’s just…” Ken trailed off for a moment. “Only two people can sit in the front. Three more in the middle row… and three more in the back row.”

And there were… nine of them now.

“Ah, Ace, but there’s a magical solution to all of this,” Ren said sagely, placing a hand on Ken’s shoulder. And surprise, surprise, he was wearing that little shit grin of his. “It’s called… _lap sitting.”_

“I-I’ll drive this time!” Makoto blurted out, all but rushing to the driver seat.

Ken just sighed, before giving his friend an irritated look. He knew that Ren liked messing with his friends, but _really?_ They’ve barely started to date but noooo, Ren just had to pull out all the insinuations.

“What?” Ren asked innocently.

“You knew what you were saying,” Ken grumbled, marching over to the bus. “If you want to do lap sitting, then fine. Panther can sit in your lap.”

“A-Ace!” Anne squeaked out.

“Blame your little shit boyfriend,” Ken deadpanned, claiming the shotgun seat.

“You flatter me, Ace,” Ren snickered.  

Ken just rolled his eyes. “Just get into the bus already.”

* * *

They spent what felt like hours in Mementos. On the bright side, they finally managed to take down that Shadow of the cheater. Ren had pulled out some fancy gunwork to pull that off.

“Nice, Joker!” Morgana complimented.

Anne then giggled, giving him an admiring smile. “Amazing as always.”

Ren then sidled up to her. “Do I get a congratulations kiss then?”

“Ugh, can you not make kissy kissy faces at each other?” Futaba huffed.

“Kissy kissy?” Anne said incredulously, turning to shoot their youngest member a look. “What are you—five?”

“I’m just saying how it is,” Futaba said with a shrug.

“You should be used to ‘em flirting like this, Oracle,” Ryuji snorted.

“Gr…” Anne glowered at Ryuji. “Shut _up,_ Skull!”

Yusuke rolled his shoulders. “…I see you don’t deny it, Panther.”

Ken sighed as a bickering fest amongst the second-years broke out.

“They certainly are lively, aren’t they?” Akechi said from beside him. He looked around. “Mementos… It really is fascinating,” he mused, rubbing his chin. “The fact that it represents the population’s Palace and it’s so dark and forbidding…” He then frowned. “…It says something about people’s hearts.”

“There’s both light and dark in people’s hearts,” Ren interjected. “Palaces are meant to represent the twisted part of people’s hearts. Don’t look too deeply into it, Crow.”

Akechi winced. “…Right. My apologies.”

“I have to wonder what’s in the depths of Mementos, though…” Haru said. “It’s the key to Mona-chan’s form, isn’t it?” She then winced. “…I have to admit, it is rather frightening.”

By then the bickering had died down, so Anne caught wind of the tail end of their conversation. “Don’t worry, Noir,” she said with a reassuring smile. “I remember hating the place when Mona first brought us here…”

Though Ken still felt a bit more at home with Mementos over Palaces. Its form was much more similar to Tartarus.

“I have to wonder though…” Ken said, “Just what is Mementos hiding?”

“That’s the biggest mystery, isn’t it…?” Makoto said. 

“We’ll have to find out another day,” Ren said. “We’re all pretty beat and if we just stand around here…”

“It’s just begging for us to be ambushed by a Shadow mob,” Futaba agreed. She then turned to Morgana. “You should transform now.”

But Morgana had fallen silent—a rarity—all while his blue eyes were glazed over. He seemed to be staring at nothing in particular.

Futaba then prodded him. “Helloooo? Monaaaa?”

“Hey, are you okay, Mona?” Ryuji asked.

“Huh?” Morgana then blinked, apparently snapping to reality. “S-Sorry… I just…” He trailed off for a moment. “…Something feels _different_ today _._ ”

“Different?” Ken echoed. “What do you mean?”

“Hmm… I cannot claim I feel the same way, unfortunately,” Yusuke said.

“Hmm…” Ren was frowning in response to that. Did he feel differently then?

“…It’s probably my imagination,” Morgana dismissed, shaking his head. “I am pretty tired.”

“He’ll be telling me to go to bed at nine tonight,” Ren quipped.

“Sleeping is good for you!” Morgana quickly admonished with a stern frown. “But anyways, transformation time! Let’s head out, everyone!”

He transformed into his bus form, and they loaded on. Makoto turned on the ignition and started to drive.

“Man, this really is cramped with Crow part of the team now,” Ryuji complained. “Maybe Queen should’ve taken Johanna and a second person while Joker drives Mona.”

“Aiming to be that second person, Skull?” Futaba quipped, before starting to snicker. “If Queen would pick anyone to ride Johanna with her, you know it’d be Ace.”

“Oracle…” Ken ground out, feeling his face warm up. “That’s enough.”

“It’ll be fine,” Ren interjected as if Futaba wasn’t teasing Ken. “We’ll be outta here soon enough.”

“Are you okay though, Mona-chan?” Haru inquired. “It does seem we’re pushing max capacity.”

“Who do you take me for, Noir?” Morgana huffed. “Just sit down and relax—” He then suddenly yelped, the entire bus shaking. Ken jerked forward as Morgana picked up speed, barely able to stop himself from slamming his head into the dashboard. Behind him, he could hear yelps and surprised cries from his friends.

“Mona, what’s going on?” Ren demanded. “This isn’t funny!”

“It’s not me!” Morgana protested. “Honest!”  

“Seriously, Queen, what are you doing?!” Ryuji yelped. “This is like some Wild max-style driving!”

“It’s not me either!” Makoto shouted over the cacophony. She then slammed the brakes. “The brakes aren’t working! What’s going on?!”

“Maybe we should try and get out?” Akechi suggested.

“There’s something wrong with Mona, though!” Anne protested. “We can’t leave him!”

“I’ve lost all control!” Morgana yelped. “I can’t stop speeding up!”

“We’re gonna crash!” Futaba cried, her voice high pitched with panic. Then she shrieked out, “We’re all gonna die!”

“Calm down, Oracle!” Haru cried out.

“But we are!” she wailed.

Ken grabbed onto the bar above his head, gritting his teeth. Just what was going on?!

Then a blue glow caught his eye. A… movie screen?

Morgana hurtled towards it and then it went completely black.

* * *

A loud squeak jerked Ken back to reality.

He sat up, looking over to where Anne was… sprawled on top of Ren.

…It could be worse at least. 

He then glanced over to Makoto. She seemed pretty okay, at least, if not a bit winded for their crash landing. 

Makoto coughed. “Um, never mind that. Panther, you should… er… get off Joker so he can… breathe.”

“That was such a rough ride though,” Haru sighed. Yusuke was on his feet already so he reached out to take Haru’s hand and help her up.  

“Seriously!” Futaba huffed. “I thought we were gonna _die!”_ She then climbed to her feet with a wince. “Ugh… I swear my entire body is bruised!”

Ken got to his feet as well, glancing over to Makoto for a moment. She seemed winded at most. He then beckoned to Futaba. “Oracle, come here. I can heal you a bit at least.”

“Thanks, Ace!” Futaba bounded over to him, making him chuckle.

He placed a hand on Futaba’s shoulder and focused on Kala-Nemi. Kala-Nemi felt… different. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly…

“Dude, where _are_ we?” Ryuji asked. “We… We’re not in Mementos anymore, are we?”

“Mona, it looks like we’re not in Kansas anymore,” Ren quipped.

Anne swatted his shoulder. “No time for media references like that,” she scolded. “We have to figure out what’s going on…”

“A city…” Yusuke said slowly, as he looked around. “Could it be that we’re in a Palace?”

“Hmm… we don’t have enough information to support that, Fox,” Akechi said. “We need to explore to see if your hypothesis is correct.”

“Is it even possible to jump from Mementos to a Palace?” Ken asked.

Ren shook his head. “We never tried that. It’s either Palace _or_ Mementos.” Then he sighed. “But we did never try… so we can’t rule out the possibility.”

“Guys, you need to try out the Meta-Nav app!” Makoto suddenly said. He looked over to Makoto, who had her phone in her hand. Her brows were furrowed as she stared down at it. “It’s not working.”

“What?!” Morgana yelped.

Ken pulled out his phone. He pressed the Meta-Nav app, but an error message just popped up every time he tried to tap onto it. That was so… weird. What was going on?

“So… we’re not in the Metaverse…” Yusuke said slowly. “At _all.”_

“But we’re still in our Metaverse costumes,” Ken said. “So… we can’t be in the real world.”

And not even just being in a Shadow nest triggered them changing into their costumes… They had discovered that just last month, when Ken took everyone to Inaba.

This was just… so confusing.

“Hmm… maybe we’re just locked into the Metaverse?” Ren suggested. He then scratched the back of his head. “I dunno, I’m just as stumped as you guys.”

“We shouldn’t be idle,” Akechi said firmly. “We should hunt around for clues. It’s better to do that than just stand around here and wondering what’s going on.”

So they began to walk around. It seemed like a sprawling city… almost like the pictures Ken has seen of New York City, one of the biggest metropolises in the States.

“Crap, a cop!” Ryuji suddenly hissed out.

And indeed… there was a blond haired, blue eyed man in a cop uniform. Though… it looked different from Akihiko-san’s uniform.

“Wait, isn’t that different?” Anne asked. “Like… an American cop’s outfit.”

“Ohhh yeah!” Futaba nodded. “It’s like the cops in FPSes!” She then pressed both hands to her temples. “Hmm… doesn’t look like he’s a Shadow though.”

“What the hell…?” Ryuji grumbled. “I hate this place.”

“But if he’s a person…” Makoto said slowly, “why don’t we ask him for clarification?”

“Hmm… I don’t know about that, Queen.” Yusuke shook his head. “We rather stick out like a sore thumb. We’d look rather suspicious.”

“I… I suppose you’re right.” Makoto sighed.

“But if we don’t do anything,” Ren said, “we’ll be stuck. I’d say go for it, Queen.”

“Wha…?!” Makoto took a step backwards, her eyes wide. “M-Me?”

“…Really, Joker?” Ken grumbled out. “You’re the leader… shouldn’t you be doing this?”

“If you just end up aggroing him, just stab him with your spikes!” Futaba interjected with a firm nod. She then flashed Makoto a thumbs up. “Get ‘im, Queen!”

Ren just smirked. “See?” He then pointed to Futaba. “Oracle gets me!”

“You two are impossible,” Ken huffed, pressing a hand to his forehead.

Futaba just gave him a cheeky smile. “Love you too, Ace!”

“No, no, it’s fine…” Makoto hung her head. “It _was_ my idea in the first place…” She then inhaled. “But… please back me up if things go south.”

“Of course we will,” Ken said, giving his girlfriend a reassuring smile. 

Makoto flashed him a smile before approaching the cop. She then bit her lip. “Um, excuse me?” she said tentatively. “I’m afraid that my friends and I are a little lost…”

“We’re so gonna get busted,” Ryuji hissed.

“Who are you?” the cop asked brusquely, narrowing his eyes at Makoto. “And what’s with all those strange clothes…?”

“Ugh… I knew this was a bad idea…” Ryuji groaned out. “We should’ve sent Ace at least. Ditch the cape and he looks like he’s in a tux.”

“Skull, shh!” Anne quickly hushed.

“Oh these…?” Makoto gestured to her outfit. “They’re… costumes. For, um, a costume party. But um, we’re kinda lost…”

…Well Halloween hadn’t passed too long ago.

“That’s so _cliché,”_ Morgana groaned out.

“I mean clichés are clichés for a reason,” Futaba said. “That makes it a good excuse!”  

“Costume party?” the cop echoed. “These are some rather elaborate costumes.”

“I’m… surprised that he bought it,” Yusuke said lowly.

Haru softly giggled. “But that makes things easier for us.”

“So how can I help you then?” the cop inquired.

“Ah… I was just wondering where this is exactly?” Makoto said.

The cop’s eyes narrowed. “How can you not recognize this?” he asked. “This is the first ward of Kamo City—don’t you know anything about the megapolis?”

“Kamo City?” Ryuji hissed out. “Ugh, what a shitty name…”

Kamo… Wasn’t that like… Kamoshida?

“I agree,” Ren and Anne chorused together, both tensing up.

“But have you heard of such a place?” Ken asked with a frown. “It doesn’t sound familiar to me.”

“Can’t say I have,” Ren said.

“A theme park maybe?” Haru suggested.

“You’re all acting suspicious with all that whispering…” the cop said slowly. “Where are you from, anyways?”

“Uh… just from…” Ren waved his hand, “Mementos.” 

Annnnd they were dead. 

“Memen—what?” The cop then scowled. “Stop feeding me lies!”

He then pulled out his radio, probably to call for backup.

“Crap…” Anne breathed, “he’s not buying it!”

“This doesn’t look good…” Akechi said.

“Yeah, no _duh,_ Captain Obvious!” Ryuji retorted. 

“Annnd this is the part where we run,” Ren said, slowly backing away, even as sirens wailed and cars came racing down the street.

“Don’t let them escape!” the cop shouted, pointing at them.

“Seriously, guys, RUN!”

* * *

Futaba pointed out a path for them to take, but they were quickly surrounded.

“Dammit…” Morgana hissed out. “We’ve got incoming enemies!”

Ren gritted his teeth. “From both ends…” He then whipped his head towards Makoto. “Queen, take Skull, Crow, and Fox and fight the ones behind us! Panther, Noir, Ace—you’re with me! Mona, I need you to play mission control for Queen’s team, okay?”

“Understood!”

“Aren't those Shadows though?!” Ryuji blurted out. “Oracle, I thought you said that the cop wasn’t a Shadow!”

“He was!” Futaba retorted. “Watch out! Here they come!”

These Shadows… they were more like the ones that he had fought in Tartarus.

“We’ve never seen these Shadows before…” Anne said slowly, “but let’s just kick its butt—” Anne then suddenly trailed off. “Wait a sec… Why does my body feel so…”

“You noticed it too, huh?” Ken asked. “I noticed it when I went to heal Oracle.”

“Don’t tell me that we’ve hit a reset!” Ren groaned. “But yeah… I think you’re right… I can only feel Arsene on me.”

“Arsene?!” Anne gasped out, her eyes wide. “But that’s—”

“Joker’s first Persona, wasn’t it?” Haru asked.

“No matter!” Ren said firmly, rolling his shoulders. “We’ll just roll with it! Let’s do this, guys!”

“Dance, H—” Anne began, tearing off her mask, only to break off with a gasp. Her Persona appeared all right. But it was _Carmen._  

“W-Where’s Hecate?!” Haru gasped out.

“That’s Panther’s original Persona,” Ken said. “Carmen. But Joker’s right, let’s get them!”

While he hadn’t recognized the Shadow that was essentially an orb with a tongue, he recognized the cupid-like Shadow. 

“This really is a big reset,” Anne lamented.

But they quickly launched their attacks. Milady sent one of the Shadows flying with her Psy spell, allowing Ken to sweep in with his spear. He jumped backwards so Carmen could attack it with her flames. Ren’s Persona Arsene was a red and black demonic like Persona. It swept forward, stabbing both the cupid and one of the other Shadows.

With their tag teams, they were able to quickly defeat the Shadows.

“So we really can use our Personas here…?” Anne said.

“We do have our Metaverse costumes, though,” Ken pointed out. “I’d be surprised if that wasn’t the case, honestly.”

Anne let out a soft hum. “You do have a point there,” she said. “But still… where _are_ we?”

“I can’t help but think that we’re in Mementos somehow…” Haru said slowly.

“There’s a flaw in that, Noir,” Yusuke announced. “We couldn’t use our guns.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Ren demanded, before pulling out his pistol. He pointed it away from them before pulling the trigger. He then swore quietly. “Dammit, Fox is right.”

“Yes, it appears that they’re back to model guns,” Akechi agreed.

Ken frowned. “…Aren’t your weapons toy swords, Crow?”

Akechi winced. “Ahaha… I’m afraid I don’t know why they still work, Ace.”

“Seriously, what the hell is up with this place?” Ryuji demanded. “We can use our Personas but our guns don’t work…?”

Ren caught Ken’s eye, a small sardonic smile tugging at his lips, but Ken gave a little shake of his head. He was trying not to broadcast to Akechi of his knowledge of Shadows and Personas.

“So all we can conclude is that there’s no cognitive effect here,” Ren said.

“And that leaves us no hint about where we are…” Ken sighed.

“Save the chitchat for later!” Futaba said. Ken looked over to see that she was concentrating, her hands on her temples. “I sense another Shadow coming our way! And it’s a big one…!”

“Can we never get a break?” Ren groaned.

“Let’s make haste, Joker!” Morgana urged. “Oracle, try and find us an escape route!”

“On it!” Futaba concentrated for a moment. “Go straight! And don’t stop running!”

“Wait, it’s a dead end!” Ryuji protested.

“Wait…” Ken said slowly. “Before we all blacked out… I saw a screen similar to that…”

“That might be the way out then!” Haru exclaimed. “Let’s hurry…” she then trailed off, looking at Yusuke whose back was turned. “…Fox?”

“Look over there.” Yusuke looked over his shoulder at them and pointed.

What the…?!

It was a… large chicken. In a superhero outfit, like in the movies that Junpei-san had shown him, made in the States.

“WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT?!”_ Ryuji squawked out, even flailing his arms for a moment.

“That’s it!” Futaba yelped. “That’s the Shadow I sensed! It’s _way_ too strong for you to take on!”

“You… You can’t be serious,” Makoto breathed.

“Mysterious TV screen it is!” Ren declared. “Let’s go, everyone!”

The second-years raced ahead first, quickly followed by Akechi. They dove in, but a shriek made Ken’s head whip back. The Shadow was stalking forward, raising the club it carried.

“Eek!” Futaba staggered backwards, falling on her backside.

“Take this!” Haru cried out, before swinging her axe. This grabbed the Shadow’s attention. “Ace! Queen! Get Oracle out of here!”

“Noir, we just can’t leave you here!” Ken protested.

“GO!” Haru shouted at them. “Get to safety!” She then tore off her mask, unveiling her Persona. “MILADY!”

Makoto’s expression was pained, but she pulled Futaba to her feet. She grabbed Ken’s hand with her free hand and pulled him towards the exit.

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening as the Shadow bashed his club cleanly over Haru’s head, knocking her out.

“NOIR!” Ken exclaimed.

“Ace, no—” Futaba whimpered out.

“Get to safety,” Ken said firmly.

“Ace, we can’t—” Makoto began. She shook her head. “If you’re going to take that Shadow on, I’m staying here.”

Ken gritted his teeth. Futaba had said that it was too strong. But even then, maybe he could mitigate the damage… The Phantom Thieves couldn’t afford to be down two fighters. And Futaba was their analyst.

Ken had always taken pride in his speed. His senpai had remarked on it when he had just joined SEES. There was a small chance that he could grab Haru and get them both out of here… But he couldn’t risk Futaba and Makoto being in danger if this gamble turned against him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured before he pushed both girls into the screen.

“ACE!”

Ken exhaled. Kala-Nemi… he still felt that something was off. And he thought that power drop he had when he awakened in the Metaverse had been something.

He darted forward, skirting around the Shadow. There was a loud crash. He cringed as he looked over his shoulder. Okay, he really did _not_ want to be hit by that club the Shadow carried, ridiculous as it was, resembling a chicken drumstick. It created a _crater_ in the ground.

He managed to reach Haru. He scooped her up, giving her a quick once over. At least she wasn’t bleeding. But that was the only positive thing he _could_ say.

And while Haru wasn’t exactly _heavy…_ he knew that he wouldn’t be able to run as fast like before. The Shadow lunged forward. Ken’s grip on Haru tightened as he darted to the side. But the Shadow blocked his way.

…Crap. If only he had a Goho-M.

The Shadow then swung his club. The force of the blow sent him skidding backwards and he ended up dropping Haru. Ken couldn’t help but let out a pained groan. Just from that one attack… he was left completely aching. It was a struggle to move.

_I’m so sorry, everyone…_

The Shadow swung his club once more and everything went black.

* * *

When Makoto came to, she was lying in a theater.

What… happened?

Then she sat up with a gasp. That incredibly strong Shadow. Haru getting knocked out… And then Ken pushing both her and Futaba through the screen.

“No, no…” she choked out, feeling her heart squeeze painfully.

And then… anger started to flood inside of her.

What was Ken _thinking?!_ He didn’t have to go in alone! Just what was going to happen to him and Haru?

“Makoto…?” Anne’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The younger girl gently placed a hand on Makoto’s balled up fist. “What’s wrong?”

“That Shadow…” Futaba mumbled out, making everyone look over to her. “I freaked out and tripped when the Shadow got closer. Haru ran back to help me and tried to distract it. The Shadow knocked her out and Ken wanted to try and help her… Makoto didn’t want to leave him so he pushed me and Makoto through the TV screen.”

“Haru got knocked out?!” Yusuke demanded.

Futaba sniffed, looking down at the ground. “I’m sorry,” she whimpered out. “I… I freaked out.”

“Hey, hey, it’s a’right.” Ryuji patted her shoulder a bit awkwardly. “You didn’t know! ‘Sides, you’re usually above us in Necronomicon!”

“Ryuji’s right,” Ren said. “Don’t beat yourself up about this, Futaba.”

“We have to go back inside!” Makoto insisted. “Ken and Haru… they’re in danger!”

Both to rescue them and so she could punch her stupid boyfriend for being all noble.

“Makoto…” Ren said carefully. “We don’t know if it’ll take us back to that exact spot.”

“But…!” Makoto began to protest.

“And we’re kinda in a movie theater,” Ryuji said. “It’s pretty freaky. We should take a look around.”

Akechi nodded. “Mm, we need to get our bearings. And the biggest question is… why exactly are we in a movie theater? Not to mention the question posed earlier… are we still in Mementos?”

Makoto bit her lip. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see everyone’s concerned expressions. Ken may be her boyfriend but both he and Haru were everyone’s friends… They were worried too.

She had to stay calm. Flying off the handle wouldn’t do anything.

Makoto swallowed. “…Okay,” she said lowly. “Let’s see where we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEN! Welcome to Persona Q2: The Ace Edition! This story assumes that the reader has been reading Ace in the Hole, my PT!Ken AU. 
> 
> This isn’t going to be a full blown novelization of the game. This particular one was more of a novelization due to it introducing the cinema labyrinth to the Phantom Thieves. But overall, this will be focusing on more specific scenes. I’ve got some ideas written down (specifically interactions with SEES and Minako) but I’m open to suggestions from readers!
> 
> The tagged ships are the established ships. Will be throwing in some ship tease for other ships but i don't want to clog up the ship tags for those ships


	2. The Mysterious Movie Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves are still reeling from the capture of two of their teammates. But they force themselves to investigate and discover that they're not the only ones here.

 

Ken's head was throbbing painfully. God, what had hit him? Ken slowly opened his eyes and he tried to shift in a more comfortable position. But he… couldn't.

Ropes were tightly bound around his torso, completely immobilizing him.

Then the memories came flooding in… Landing in that weird Shadow nest, fighting the Shadows, running into that huge Shadow, and him getting knocked out, trying to save Haru.

"Ace?" Haru whispered to him, and he turned to see that her eyes were filled with relief. She was also tied up. Then she glared at him, making him gulp a little. An angry woman… that was never good. He avoided angering his female senpai for a reason, especially after seeing how dangerous Yukari-san was when mad. "I told you to get to safety," she whispered fiercely, all while glaring at him. "Why didn't you listen?!"

"I couldn't leave you," Ken whispered back. "Especially after you got knocked out…!"

Haru's shoulders slumped, the anger draining out of her. "…I suppose that I'd react the same way," she mumbled out. "But still… we… messed up…"

"I'll say," Ken muttered. He tried to wriggle his arms a little bit, in hopes that he would be able to loosen the ropes around him. Damn. Maybe he should've listened to Akihiko-san and let the older man teach him how to escape from being tied up. (In his defense, this kind of situation wasn't exactly common.)

"So you're awake."

Ken turned his head to see that a man with garishly bright clothes was approaching them, flanked by two officers. He reminded Ken of that American superhero… what was he called again? Amazing-man?

Haru's breath suddenly caught. "M-Mr. Kamoshida?!" she squeaked out.

"What?" He frowned at that, cocking his head. "Mr. Kamoshida? I'm  _Kamoshidaman!"_

"What a difference," Ken said flatly.

He scoffed, waving the cops over. One of them seized Ken by the shoulders, hauling him up to his feet.

"What a boon, though…" Kamoshidaman mused on it. "Two of the villains terrorizing the fair Kamo City… right in our hands…"

"What should we do with them, Kamoshidaman?" one of the cops demanded. "We could use them to lure their friends, can we not?"

"We could…" Kamoshidaman agreed. "But we're operating on the assumption that the others would actually  _care_ about their comrades."

"Of course they do!" Haru interjected. "They're our friends and comrades! They're…" her breath suddenly hitched, "…the best friends I could ask for," she finished softly.

Kamoshidaman just tutted, shaking his head. "And I have to wonder how exactly a delicate lady like yourself got entangled with crooks… to the point of becoming one."

"And what makes you such a hero, then?" Ken challenged. "You're the one who has us tied up!"

Kamoshidaman scoffed. "Such bravado," he huffed. "Why are  _you_ a thief, then? Doesn't justice appeal to you? At  _all."_

Ken stared at him, squarely in the eyes. "Don't talk to me about justice," he said flatly. "And for the record, I don't see a hero. All I see is a self-righteous  _bully_ who tries to steamroll anyone who talks back to him."

"Why you…!" Kamoshidaman gasped.

"How dare you talk to Kamoshidaman that way?!" one of the cops demanded. "He is justice incarnate! He'll see to you that you're punished!"

"No," Kamoshidaman said firmly. "I must… think over how exactly to punish these two disgraceful  _criminals."_

"Go ahead and try," Haru spoke up. She glared defiantly up at Kamoshidaman. "…We've dealt with worse than the likes of you."

"Hmph!" He turned his nose up at her. "We'll see about that." He then stalked off, grumbling to himself. "Honestly! The youth these days are so… so…  _disrespectful!_ Questioning  _everything!"_

"He's just  _begging_  for disrespect," Ken muttered.

Haru bit her lip. "What do you think he's going to do to us?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know…" Ken answered. "But I think he'll try to be very… bombastic about it."

"What makes you say that?"

Ken snorted. "Just look at his outfit."

Haru just giggled. "It's certainly… colorful." But then her amusement quickly died. "…I hope everyone else is okay," she murmured. "You saw everyone get to safety, right?"

"Yes…" Ken answered. "I made sure that Oracle and Queen got to safety personally."

"…What did you do, Ace?"

"I… er…" Ken looked away. "I may have… pushed them through the portal…"

"Oh, Ace…" Haru sighed. He didn't even have to look to know that Haru was shaking her head. "You do realize Queen is going to give you a good punch over this, right?"

Ken just cringed in response to that. He had done that to protect both Makoto and Futaba but… He knew that Makoto was most likely furious over the whole thing. He was not… looking forward to that.

* * *

The movie theater looked rather… normal. There was a concession stand, stocked with all kinds of snacks. A popcorn machine, a soda fountain… there were also some memorabilia, such as special cups and T-shirts. Bright balloons were tied to the counter, hanging above the mentioned snacks.

There was just… nobody here. And there were other unanswered questions… one being… why did they revert to their civilian selves and yet Morgana remained in his Metaverse form?

"Oh, that looks rather delicious," Yusuke commented, pulling Makoto out of her musing. He was staring longingly at the food. "Could we…?"

"Yusuke!" Anne reprimanded, hands on her hips. "You know that we can't do that! That's  _stealing!"_

"Yes, and it's not like we're thieves," Ren quipped, only to shrink back at Anne's stern glare. "E-Er, just kidding."

"I'm sure you are," Makoto murmured, before looking back longingly towards the theater they had come from. She really wanted to go back…

Ryuji just snickered before making a whipped sound. "Anne's got you on a tight leash, huh?"

Akechi coughed. "Let's move on, shall we?" He then rubbed his chin for a moment. "Shall we split up a bit?" he suggested. "We can cover more ground that way."

Makoto nodded. "That's a sound idea."

"Um… I can check out the ticket machine." Futaba pointed there.

"I will accompany you," Yusuke announced.

"Uhh… I'll try seeing 'bout finding an exit," Ryuji said.

Morgana and Akechi decided to go with him, leaving Makoto alone with Ren and Anne.

"Let's go searching the other rooms," Anne suggested with a smile. "There has to be someone playing the film, right?"

"…Right," Makoto answered with pursed lips. "I have to wonder what that's about…"

"…Hey." Anne lightly touched Makoto's shoulder. "I know you're worried," she said gently, "but you can't have all your focus on Ken and Haru, okay? We need to gather information."

Makoto closed her eyes. "…I know. I'm sorry but I'm just…"

"You don't have to apologize," Ren said. "It is pretty worrisome with that strong Shadow, I have to admit…"

"…And it's not like I won't have my own turn," Anne said, turning sad eyes towards Ren.

A heavy silence filled the air. Their plan… to trick Akechi. It required Ren to be captured by the police and who knew what they were going to do with him. Makoto could only pray that their plan worked. So much was riding on it.

"Anne…" Ren took her hand, squeezing it. "I'll come back to you… I promise."

Anne just squeezed his hand back, smiling at him. "You better keep it."

"I will. And we'll save Ken and Haru," Ren said, before he threw a teasing smile towards Makoto. "But think of it like this, Makoto. You'll get to give a nice little reunion kiss to Ken after all of this. I promise I won't look. Can't say about everyone else, though."

Makoto felt her face redden. "I, um…" she stammered out.

Okay… she and Ken had a bad track record with that. Shinjiro-san had already walked in on them kissing twice, and Haru had walked in on them as well. It wasn't her fault! When she kissed Ken, her mind tended to go… elsewhere.

"Ren!" Anne then pulled her hand out of Ren's, smacking his shoulder. "Enough teasing," she scolded. "Come on, investigating time."

She mouthed sorry at Makoto, before dragging Ren along with her. Makoto trailed after them, only for all three of them to stop in front of a door that read  _Authorized Personnel._

Ren tried the doorknob, but the door didn't budge. "Hmm… Maybe I should use a lockpick?" Ren then reached into his pocket, only to come out with nothing. "Damn!" He scowled. "I don't have my lockpick on me… And it took me  _forever_ to get the materials for that unbreakable lockpick…"

"Maybe Morgana can pick the lock?" Makoto mused.

"Maybe…" Ren said.

Anne shook her head. "We probably should try and find some more info first. There's still not a lot we don't know about this place…"

Ren nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Anne. Come on."

So they continued their search. They found another door, and entered in. This… seemed to be the projection room.

"Heyyy, you'll never guess what we found!" Ryuji barged in just moments later.

"Ryuji, be careful!" Morgana chastised. "You can't just stomp around like a bull in a tea shop!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ryuji snapped out, glowering at Morgana.

"That's enough, you two," Makoto chastised with a frown.

Akechi coughed. "As Ryuji stated, we've found something very… interesting," he said. "We'll show you after we've investigated this area. What about Futaba and Yusuke?"

"Right here," Futaba announced, closely followed by Yusuke. "The ticket booth was a total bust. I mean, the machine looks workable and all, but it wouldn't give us the goods!"

"Perhaps if we paid…" Yusuke mused.

Makoto tuned out the banter, her eyes drawn to a… creature. "Ah…" She cleared her throat. "…I believe there is something here worth our attention."

"Whoaaa, what is that?!" Futaba yelped, before she latched onto Ren's arm.

"A Shadow…?" Akechi questioned.

Its body seemed to be made of black goo. She remembered talking to Ken once, about the differences between the Shadows of the Metaverse and the Shadows of Tartarus, shortly after he told everyone about his past as a Persona-user. Ken had described Shadows taking on a form of black goo as they wandered Tartarus. Was this similar?

"It… doesn't look like an enemy at least?" Anne offered.

Ren gently untangled Futaba's hand from his arm. "I'm going to try touching it," he announced.

"Are you for real, man?" Ryuji yelped, eyes wide.

"Gotta investigate, right?" Ren replied.

"Be careful, Ren," Morgana cautioned. "Lady Anne is right in that it doesn't seem aggressive but…"

"I will," Ren said, before stepping forward. Futaba quickly latched onto Anne as Ren closed in on the creature. He then poked the… humanoid figure. It staggered back, a sound like rubber being stretched echoing in the small room.

"You okay, Ren?" Futaba asked. "It just goes 'boing boing'?"

"…It's certainly strange," Makoto said.

There were so many questions floating in her mind, the primary being  _Just what was this… thing?_

"Hello?" Anne flashed her usual friendly smile at it. "Can you hear me?"

But it just stared blankly back at Anne.

"It looks like a doll of some sort," Yusuke remarked. "With how it doesn't react or speak at all…"

"But why would such a doll be in the projector room?" Akechi asked.

"That's the million yen question, ain't it?" Ryuji frowned.

Morgana sighed. "Come on, we've got no answers here… Let's show you what Ryuji, Akechi, and I found."

"Ah, yes." Akechi perked up at that. "Let's go, everyone."

So Morgana led them to a padlocked door. It was honestly…

"Super overkill, right?" Ryuji finished her thoughts.

There were four locks to the double doors. Though the locks were certainly… bizarre. The lock that drew Makoto's attention the most was the big golden lock. The keyhole was shaped like a music note.

"Have you tried unlocking them, Morgana?" Ren asked, rubbing his chin.

"I've tried." Morgana shook his head. "But I can't even insert my lockpick."

"So we have locks and no keys…" Makoto concluded, before she sighed. "The mystery keeps on getting bigger…"

"Though it is strange…" Yusuke said slowly. "…Why is there truly nobody here save for us? Movie theaters are a popular place to convene, especially for those our age…"

"W-Who cares about that?" Futaba yelped. "Abduction and confinement confirmed! How are you guys not freaking out at  _that?!"_

"We just need to find the keys, don't we…?" Anne asked. "There's no need to freak out, Futaba!"

"We tried searching, but came out with nothing," Akechi sighed.

"What about… the theater we came from, then?" Ren asked. "I think that's the only place we  _haven't_ looked. Sound good, yeah?"

At the several nods from everyone, Ren took that as his cue to lead everyone back to the theater.

Makoto found herself looking around, hoping that Ken and Haru would be there. But… of course, they weren't. They were still trapped in that strange Kamo City…

She just hoped that Ren would decide that they could go back to Kamo City so they could begin their search.

* * *

 

The theater was just as creepy as it was the first time.

"I have to wonder…" Yusuke tilted his head. "…Do you think there are spirits lurking about?"

His inquiry immediately made Makoto go rigid, and she nervously looked around.

"W-Why did you have to say that, Inari?!" Futaba clamped her hands over her ears. "It's not true… It's not true," she chanted to herself. "Inari's just being… stupid Inari!"

"What was that?!" Yusuke snapped at her. "I am far from  _stupid!_ And how many times do I have to tell you to cease with the use of Inari?! _"_

"Oi, settle down," Ryuji said, before casting a look at Makoto. Normally Makoto or Ken would scold Yusuke and Futaba for their intense bickering, but since Ken was currently MIA and Yusuke had freaked Makoto out with his spirits comment…

"Ryuji's right, you know!" Anne chided, resting her hands on her hips. "I-I mean, come on… spirits? Pffft!" She waved her hand, before smiling kindly at Futaba. "Come on, that's just ridiculous!"

"Yes, scientifically speaking, spirits have never been proven to exist," Akechi added. "There's no need to worry."

Futaba just huffed. "Uh huh. And scientifically speaking, it's impossible to go into a physical manifestation of someone's psyche."

Ren snorted at that. "Taking a leaf out of Ken's book, huh?"

Akechi just smiled sheepishly. "I suppose that's true."

"Everyone, be on your guards!" Morgana suddenly barked out, before he jumped onto the top of one of the theater seats. "There's someone here…!"

"Nooo!" Futaba yelped. "T-There's a ghost!"

It… It wasn't a ghost. There were two people. One was a tall, elegant dark haired woman clad in white and had a white lily in her hair. The other was a petite girl with shoulder length white hair and bright red eyes.

"Who the hell are you two?!" Ryuji demanded, storming down the aisle. "Answer us, dammit!"

"That's far enough," the woman said sternly, before drawing the girl closer to her. She then held her arm in front of the girl, as if she was shielding her. "You're frightening Hikari-san. I must ask that you stop that."

"So… you're not enemies?" Anne asked slowly.

The girl just stared at them with wide eyes, before she tugged at the woman's sleeve. She whispered something to the woman, but the woman held up a hand.

"We should really introduce ourselves, Hikari-san," she said. Then she looked back to them. "My name is Nagi. I am the curator of this movie theater."

"So this theater… isn't abandoned?" Makoto asked. "Forgive us for that assumption, but we explored the area and did not come across anyone but the two of you."

"Not even someone running the concessions stand," Yusuke lamented.

"Yusuke, shhh!" Anne shushed.

"It's quite all right," Nagi reassured them. "I was just as surprised as you to discover that the movie theater was absolutely abandoned! You see, I was running the theater as usual, when I fell unconscious. When I came to… all the customers had vanished without a trace. All save for…" She gestured to the girl, Hikari. "…Hikari-san."

"…I see," Ren said. "So the mystery keeps getting weirder and weirder."

What did they have in common, though…? Maybe they were Persona-users too then?

…Maybe then the Shadow Operatives were somewhere in Kamo City too, then. Yeah, that was a dumb guess. He had no proof of them getting dragged in here was because they were Persona-users.

"That being said…" She quickly bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, even though the circumstances aren't quite… pleasant."

"Um… meet to nice you!" Futaba stammered out, before shaking her head vigorously. "No! I-It's nice to you meet! Argh!" She smacked her forehead, before letting out a whimper.

"That was… interesting," Akechi remarked.

"Akechi-kun…" Makoto frowned at him, as Futaba hung her head. "Futaba's still working on socializing…"

"Hey, it's okay, Futaba!" Anne was quick to console Futaba, rubbing the shorter girl's shoulder.

Akechi's smile could only be described as saccharine. "…I could say something similar for you, Niijima-san."

"Hey, what the hell, Akechi?!" Ryuji was quick to jump to Makoto's defense. "That was totally uncalled for!" he snarled out.

Yusuke coughed. "Moving on…"

"Um… it… it's…" Hikari stammered out, before she gave up. She stared down at the floor as her entire body trembled.

"Seems like you have a kindred spirit, Futaba," Ren remarked.

"Hey!" Futaba flashed him an annoyed glance, before looking back to Hikari. "…What's wrong, though? You're shaking so much…"

"It's likely from the shock," Nagi explained. "I've been staying by her side, in hopes that it'll reduce her anxiety." She then bowed her head. "Ah, but your expressions belies some… concern. What's the matter? Perhaps I can help…"

"Two of our friends, Haru and Ken, have gone… missing," Yusuke explained. "We were… disoriented, so we decided to explore the area so to regain our bearings."

"Friends…?" Hikari questioned.

Ren couldn't help but frown. Something had flashed in her eyes, but it had disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. He couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was.

"What do they look like?" Nagi inquired.

"Oh… um…" Anne twirled a finger around one of her twintails. "Haru has superrrr curly light brown hair! Like a sheep or a…"

"I'm sure Haru will appreciate being compared to a sheep," Ren couldn't help but tease. "How are you going to describe Ken?"

"Oh shush!" Anne glared at him.

"Why not have Yusuke sketch out portraits of them?" Makoto suggested. "I'm sure that he'll be able to capture them well."

"A sound idea but…" Yusuke shook his head. "…I lack a pencil and paper."

"Allow me to fetch you some then," Nagi said. "Give me a moment, please."

She then left, Hikari following her closely.

"…What do you think?" Morgana asked.

"They seem nice enough…" Ren said. "…But I dunno. Appearances aren't everything."

"Nagi-san does seem concerned about Ken and Haru, though…" Makoto commented. "I hope they're friends."

"You don't hafta say that twice," Ryuji grumbled out.

That was when Nagi and Hikari returned, Nagi handing Yusuke a notebook and a pencil.

Yusuke then bent over his work, the only sound in the room now being the scritch-scratch of his pencil. When he finished, he held up his work.

"Nice work as always," Ren complimented.

"You really captured them, Yusuke!" Anne explained.

"My thanks," Yusuke said with a smile.

"Both of their hair is… distinctive," Nagi remarked. "But that being said…" she then trailed off as Hikari suddenly gasped.

"It… It's…!" Hikari then shrunk back when she realized that they had all turned their attention on her. She gestured for Nagi to bend down and she began to whisper frantically to the dark haired woman.

"Why not just tell us?" Ryuji grumbled out.

"Don't you remember what Futaba was like when we first met her, Ryuji?" Makoto asked. "She would barely look us, not to mention that… face mask."

"Hey!" Futaba cried out. "I had to send in like a gazillion postcards to win that! Don't insult it!"

"Not to mention that you must terrify her, Ryuji," Morgana ribbed.

"Aw shuddup, you dumb cat!" Ryuji growled out. "I'm not the one who's been called a monster cat multiple times!"

"Ghhh, why do you have to bring that up?!"

"These two are certainly… lively," Akechi said.

"That's enough, you two," Makoto sighed, before shaking her head. "Honestly…"

"Wouldn't be Ryuji and Morgana if they weren't arguing about something," Ren said, tucking a hand in his pocket. "If they stopped bickering, the sky might turn red."

"Hikari-san brought it up before, but… you were inside the movie before," Nagi suddenly spoke up.

"Inside… a movie?" Ren asked.

"We saw your two friends being captured," Nagi explained. "And we saw the rest of you until you abruptly disappeared. I suppose this explains that."

"But in the movie…?" Futaba shook her head. "That makes… negative sense."

"It is quite strange, I must admit," she conceded. "As for your friends' whereabouts…" Nagi pursed her lips, before her lips formed a deep frown. "…I'm afraid that they were captured by a character named Kamoshidaman."

"Kamoshidaman…!" Anne gasped out.

"What the HELL?!" Ryuji exploded, his face turning bright red with rage. "We kicked his ass  _months_ ago! How many times do we have to kick him to the curb for him to learn his frickin' lesson already?!"

Though honestly, Ren didn't blame Ryuji for getting so pissed. Kamoshida was absolute scum. Tried to force Anne to sleep with him, broke Ryuji's leg and ruined his dream of becoming a track star, and Kamoshida ruined Ren's chance of a fresh start.

"Kamoshida…" Makoto said softly, looking down at the ground.

…Until recently, Ren didn't know just how much Makoto regretted turning a blind eye towards Kamoshida's actions.

"But Kamoshida… he lusted and desired after the female students, did he not…?" Yusuke questioned. Then if Haru's with him…"

"Oh  _god."_ Anne's eyes filled with horror. "He better not touch her or I'll turn him into ashes…!"

But then a sudden whirring sound filled the air, making them look up.

"What is this?" Yusuke asked.

"It's easier to see than to explain. Why don't you take a seat?" Nagi suggested, before gesturing to the plush seats. They quickly chose their seats and moments later, the trailer began to play.

"Seriously what the hell was THAT?!" Ryuji yelled, leaping to his feet. "Kamoshida… a hero?! Yeah, and Anne's gonna give up sweets for good!"

"It… It was Kamoshida, wasn't it?" Anne asked.

"Sure looks like it…" Ren shook his head. "Even though it's the exact opposite. What a load of  _shit."_

"I beg your pardon… but who is he?" Nagi asked.

"He's… our old PE teacher," Makoto said, her expression downcast. "But despite being a teacher, he treated the students horrendously…" She then turned sad eyes towards Ren, Ryuji, and Anne. "…He targeted Ren, Ryuji, and Anne in particular."

"Seriously!" Anne huffed. "And what's up with that goofy costume?! It's practically searing my eyes!"

"What of the other movies here, though?" Yusuke asked.

"This is the only one playing right now," Nagi said. "Ever since I woke up… Doe has been playing that movie and that one alone."

"…Doe?" Ren asked.

"Ah, have you met the projectionist?" Nagi asked.

"Wait, he's alive?!" Futaba yelped. "It's not a doll?"

"He only appeared when the anomaly struck," Nagi explained. "We know not of his intentions for now… he seems harmless."

"But Doe…" Makoto said slowly. "Is that a reference to John Doe?"

"John Doe?" Ryuji asked.

"It's a placeholder holder name, Ryuji," Ren said. "Mostly for unidentified male corpses, in autopsies and police reports."

"Color me impressed, Ren," Akechi complimented. "I didn't think you'd know that."

"I tend to surprise you a lot," Ren quipped.

And hopefully they would be able to spring the biggest surprise on him in just a few weeks…

"Has this Doe person done anything besides screening this film?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing at all." Nagi shook her head. "He doesn't react or say anything when we try to talk to him. He's truly a mystery… so we do our best not to interact with him."

"…A lot like me, then," Futaba mumbled out.

Ren looked at her. Futaba… She had grown a lot in the past couple months since he had met her but… he could see why it'd be on her mind.

"But the movie Doe's playing… why is Kamoshida in it?" Morgana said. "Could there be a connection with Doe and Kamoshida?"

"Or perhaps it's the theater and Kamoshida that have the connection?" Makoto suggested.

"No… no, it's not quite like that," Nagi said. "You see, the film became Kamoshidaman at your arrival."

"Became…?" Ren asked.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Wait, so Kamoshida isn't the star?" Anne asked.

Nagi nodded. "The plot was the same, but the name and face of the hero were completely different…"

…Was this the power of cognition? They did pop out from Mementos…

"So the question is… how could that happen?" Makoto mused, rubbing her chin. "A movie character changing form completely, so to speak… how is that even possible?"

"It must be tied to the anomaly," Yusuke said.

"Not to mention your own leaping out of a movie," Nagi said.

"That must've happened when we escaped." Ren looked towards the movie screen. "And why we were lying on the movie theater floor."

"Yes, it gave us quite a fright." Nagi nodded. "Hikari-san in particular. We had rushed to hide as you began to stir…"

Akechi shook his head. "Come now, you can't really believe this," he said. "I know that we've seen some bizarre events, but jumping in and out of a movie? That is just ludicrous."

Ren smothered the urge to smile. Well… they had jumped in and out of a TV. Not much of a difference.

"I'll prove it to you," Akechi declared before marching up to the screen. He then pressed his hand against the screen, only for his hand to slide in.

He then stumbled backwards, eyes wide.

"What on earth?!"

"So much for proving it to us, huh?" Ryuji snorted.

"You don't seem very surprised," Akechi said.

"We've seen a lot that you haven't." Ren shrugged. "What was one more physics defying occurrence?"

Anne let out a nervous giggle. "We've really seen a lot of crazy stuff, haven't we?"

"…I see." Something flashed into Akechi's eyes, but then he coughed before straightening himself up. "So… I suppose we'll have to go into the movie and save Haru-san and Ken-san."

"Wait, please," Nagi interrupted. "If you're going inside the movie once more… wouldn't it be prudent to make preparations? Come, let's see what we can do."

Ren shared an uneasy look with his friends, but he nodded. "Okay. Lead the way, then."

* * *

 

Kamo City was a far cry from both Mementos and the Palaces. And they had to change their usual operation. Ren had felt a bit uneasy of how different Kamo City was with their usual experiences, so he decided to add one more person onto the active team.

And Futaba's powers… they were hampered, somehow. She couldn't come into contact with Ken and Haru. Futaba usually accompanied them in their forays, but she remained in the theater. She couldn't even get a good image of what the floor looked like. Fortunately, Hikari had given them a notebook and Ren was slowly sketching out a map for them.

But god, Makoto didn't realize how much they had relied on Ken's advice on the Shadows' weaknesses. It was a pain to figure out the weaknesses.

Their slow progress was… aggravating. Makoto couldn't help but feel antsy as they continued forward. Where had Kamoshidaman taken Ken and Haru? Were they okay? She hoped that Yusuke's speculation was off.

"This is looking like the last of it," Ren said, studying the map closely. "Just this one area-"

"Waaaaaaait!" Futaba suddenly interjected. "Be careful! I sense Shadows! And two people there!"

"Two people?!" Ryuji said excitedly. "That's gotta be Noir and Ace then!"

"Are they surrounded then?" Anne said, a worried frown on her face. "Joker! Let's go save them!"

"Nicely put, Panther!" Ren nodded firmly. "Let's go!"

They pushed open the door, only for a shriek to pierce the air.

"Go. AWAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"LEAVE US ALONE, STONE MONSTERS!"

Makoto gasped, wide eyes affixed on the two young children cowering in a corner.

"That's…!" Yusuke choked. "What are Takeba-san's children doing here?!"

Miyuki and Kaito Arisato… Yukari Takeba's six year old children, fathered by Minato Arisato, her deceased boyfriend and the leader of SEES. Everyone but Haru had met them back in August, during Futaba's first outing… But why were they here?!

"Questions later, Shadow ass kicking now!" Ryuji shouted. "We've gotta save 'em!"

The Shadows resembled boulders. That meant that Yusuke and Ryuji may struggle a bit…

They unleashed their attacks, but somehow one of the Shadows managed to dodge all of them. And it turned its attention on the two frightened children.

_Not on her watch._

"JOHANNA!" Makoto shouted. Johanna's engine roared in her ears as she blasted forward on her Persona. She skidded in front of Miyuki and Kaito, before leaping off her Persona and swinging her fist.

Pain exploded in her arm and Makoto bit on her lip hard so she wouldn't scream.

"Dance, Carmen!" Anne cried out, summoning her Persona.

Flamenco skirts whirled as Carmen spun for a moment, unleashing a series of fireballs.

"GO, CAPTAIN KIDD!" Ryuji bellowed and a moment later, Captain Kidd slammed into the Shadow. The force wasn't enough to send the Shadow flying, like in most cases, but Captain Kidd still managed to send it skidding backwards.

An arrow of light pierced the Shadow a moment later, killing it.

"Nice, Crow!" Futaba complimented. "One down, two to go!"

Makoto exchanged a look with her friends, before they rushed to go rejoin Ren to kill the other two Shadows.

It was frustrating to see how much power they had lost… Makoto couldn't help but think that any one of them should have been able to kill these Shadows if they had their power level before arriving here. But with them working in tandem, they were able to kill the Shadows.

"I'm so glad that we were able to dispatch them quickly…" Akechi said, dusting himself off. "Though that being said… Takeba-san's children… Why are they here?"

"We're right here!" Kaito grumbled, while Miyuki turned away from Akechi with a huff.

Makoto approached them before crouching to their level. "Are you okay?"

They did look okay, though their clothes were a bit… dirty. And Miyuki's blue hair was a bit tangled…

Miyuki and Kaito resembled their father quite a bit. Kaito had their mother's brown eyes, however.

"Um…" Miyuki slowly nodded.

Kaito then tugged at her sleeve. "Miyu, isn't she Uncle Ken's girlfriend now?" he said in a loud whisper.

Makoto felt her face flush. "I… I'm glad you're okay."

"Where's Uncle Ken, then?" Kaito demanded, his eyes scanning the area.

"Is he feeling yucky?" Miyuki fretted. "Uncle Shinji didn't say anything about him being sick!"

"It's just…" Makoto sighed, before looking to Anne.

She didn't know how to handle children…

"Why don't we go back?" Anne suggested, listening to Makoto's silent plea for help. "We'll talk a little more, and get some food in you. Sound good?"

"Okay…" they grumbled out in unison.

* * *

 

"UNCLE KEN'S IN TROUBLE?!"

Ren winced. Damn. They had some lungs on them. Then again, didn't all little kids?

They had waited until the twins had eaten their fill before telling them where Ken (and Haru) were.

"Don't fret," Yusuke said. "We will rescue them."

Miyuki puffed out her cheeks. "We're coming too," she declared.

"Um, what?" Anne let out a nervous chuckle. "C-Come on, Miyuki-chan. There's no need to joke."

"Miyu's jokes suck," Kaito mumbled out.

"THEY DO NOT!" Miyuki retorted, before she latched onto Kaito's hair and gave a yank.

"Hey, hey, no pulling!" Ryuji quickly interjected before he picked up Miyuki with ease.

"And the answer is no," Makoto said sternly. "You'll be in danger if you come with us. We have the means to defend ourselves.

"What was that? You were like… BAM! And BOOM! It was like… like…"

"You have superpowers!" Kaito chimed in, his brown eyes growing huge.

"…Sure, let's go with that," Ren said.

"YOU DO?!" Kaito gasped. "I want one!"

"Um, you're too young for it," Futaba said. "You've gotta be double digits before you get a P—er, superpowers."

"No fair…" Kaito grumbled with a pout. "But still! We gotta see if Uncle Ken's okay!"

"Out of the question," Makoto said, shaking her head. "And if  _you_ get in danger, Ken will be upset that you got hurt."

"But… But…" Miyuki then puffed out her cheeks. "If you don't… we'll… follow you!"

"Come now, you're being ridiculous," Akechi sighed. "Niijima-san has a good point…"

On one hand, Ken would probably be furious if they took the twins with them. But on the other hand… if the twins followed them… they wouldn't know if the twins got hurt. It may be better if they took the twins inside the movies. Ren could have the people benched watch the twins.

"Okay," Ren said. "But you have to listen to  _everything_ we say. We're too tired and need to rest? You follow us back without question. Are we clear?"

"Uhh… you sure about that, buddy?" Ryuji asked. "I mean, Ken's prolly gonna kill us if the twins get hurt."

"I'm still against this," Makoto said firmly.

"Please… pleaseeeee!" Kaito begged, clasping his hands in front of her. He gave Makoto the big ol' puppy dog eyes. "We'll do whatever you say! Please say yes, Auntie Makoto!"

"Wha…?!" Makoto choked, her eyes wide. Her cheeks were bright red. "A-Auntie Makoto?"

"You're dating Uncle Ken," Miyuki said. "That means you're gonna marry him someday, aren't you?"

"M-MARRY?!" At this rate, Makoto's face was gonna become redder than a tomato. "That's—We just-"

"Are you planning on finishing any of those statements?" Futaba asked.

"We've just started dating!" Makoto cried out. "Marriage shouldn't be on the table for at least five—no, seven years!"

"Oh." Miyuki looked disappointed at that. "That's too bad."

"But we'll be good, promise!" Kaito added. "We won't run off!"

Makoto sighed, shaking her head. "If you promise not to run off… I suppose you can come."

"And besides, if Ken gets mad we can just blame it alllll on RenRen!" Ryuji said cheerfully.

"HEY!" Ren glared at his best friend.

"I think that would be the best scenario," Yusuke mused. "A sound plan, Ryuji."

"Traitors, all of you…" Ren grumbled out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really surprised me with your enthusiasm about this! But as I've mentioned before, this is my side project. My main focus is still Ace in the Hole. That being said, I will try to update at least monthly.
> 
> And yes… Minato and Yukari's twins are gonna be involved in this! I do adore the two of them, but the main story doesn't allow me to write them much.


	3. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves learn that Kaito and Miyuki are a handful. A _big_ handful. And that they're not exactly the best babysitters.

They were slowly making progress. Makoto wasn't sure how they were suddenly granted the ability to use more than one Persona, but she could hardly complain. It gave them additional strength, after all.

"Good job, Joker!" Futaba cheered after Ren had defeated the last Shadow. "Things are getting easier and easier, huh? And looks like that you're about halfway done with the second floor!"

"I must say that your abilities really have morphed, Oracle," Yusuke remarked.

"It's confusing the he…" Ryuji cringed as Anne suddenly glowered at him, "…ck out of me." He then huffed. "Stupid Kamoshida…"

"Kamoshidaman," Akechi corrected.

"Kamoshida… Kamoshidaman… who  _cares_ , Crow?!" Ryuji snarled out. "Either way, they're an a-"

"Skull," Anne growled out.

"Sheesh, since when are you such a nag, Panther?" Ryuji grumbled.

Makoto coughed, before gesturing to the twins. "…Skull, I think Panther has a good reason to want you to curb your… tendencies."

"…Why are you calling each other with those weird names?" Kaito asked.

"Huh?" Morgana turned to him.

"Yeah!" Miyuki nodded, before she pointed to Anne. "Like you keep calling Miss Anne 'Panther'! And Ryuji-san's Skull!"

"Oh!" Morgana perked up at that, even as Ryuji grumbled at the honorific being attached to his name. "That's because we're Phantom Thieves," he explained. "And what kind of Phantom Thief goes by their  _real_ name?"

"Ohhh, I get it!" Kaito exclaimed. "Like a game! That sounds like fun!"

"A game?!" Morgana sputtered out, gaping at Kaito. Then he snapped to attention, before his little paws clenched into balls. "It's not a game! Where did you get  _that_ from? This is serious business!"

"Games can be serious," Miyuki said, looking flatly at Morgana. Her tone had a hint of  _are you kidding me?_ "'Specially with Auntie Mina and Uncle Junpei. You should see Uncle Junpei's reaction when Auntie Mina beats him at Bash. With Princess Apricot!"

"This isn't a video game!" Morgana cried out. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Kaito leaned in close to Miyuki, but his 'whisper' was loud enough for everyone to hear. "He's taking this game  _way_ too seriously."

"Look here, you little-" Morgana began.

"Mona, don't yell at them!" Anne reprimanded, hands on her hips as she stared down sternly at Morgana. "They're just little kids!"

"Y-Yes, Lady Anne," Morgana mumbled out.

Even though Morgana accepted that Anne was dating Ren, he bowed to her every whim.

Ryuji began to snicker at Morgana's sulking. Ren quickly elbowed him in the side, shooting him a look. Makoto just let out an exasperated sigh.

"But hey," Kaito piped up, "…what's Uncle Ken's special name?"

"We call 'im Ace," Ryuji said. "It's 'cause-"

"Like the playing card!" Kaito shouted, suddenly jumping up and down. "Right?"

"And Auntie Makoto's Queen so they match!" Miyuki chirped, the delight on her face clear as day.

Makoto felt her face flush at the implication. You could probably fry an egg on her face. "I-It's not that-"

"That's stupid, though," Kaito interjected, suddenly stopping jumping. "They should be calling him King then! Since he's dating Auntie Makoto!"

Morgana seemed to twitch as the twins happily broke the "codenames only" rule. To be fair, they were still kids…

Ren looked like he was smothering a grin. "Maybe I'll bring it up to him after we rescue him and Noir."

Makoto just shot him an irritated glare, though the look was probably ruined with how hot her face felt. "You're not as funny as you think you are, Joker."

"But his name is Joker!" Miyuki protested. "His jokes have to be good!"

Ren smirked in Makoto's direction—sometimes she wished she didn't have to be the responsible one because Ren was  _really_ asking to be punched. He then pointed at Miyuki. "You heard the little lady."

Makoto sighed. "Please don't encourage him, Miyuki." She shot Ren another irritated look, but he just smiled innocently in response. "He's terrible enough as it is."

Miyuki chewed on her lip. "If you say so, Auntie Makoto."

Morgana let out a little growl. "Will you  _please_ use the codenames?"

Kaito just stared flatly at Morgana—somehow, Makoto got the feeling that both Arisato twins had learned that unimpressed stare from someone. "You're so bossy."

"But he said please, Kaito," Miyuki pointed out.

"But he's using the grumpy tone," Kaito argued. "It's not nice! Mommy doesn't let us do it so he can't either! It's not fair!"

"Taken down by two six-year-olds," Futaba said solemnly. "Can I get a F in the chat?"

"Do  _not_ start with that," Anne groaned, rubbing her forehead.

Akechi shook his head. "We shouldn't be idle when we could be moving forward."

Miyuki just puffed out her cheeks. "Yeah, yeah—" then she wavered. "…What was your name again?"

Akechi laughed. "It's okay. My, ah,  _superhero_ name is Crow."

"That's a stupid name," Kaito said flatly.

"E-Excuse me?" Akechi took a step backwards. "There are other animal names here…" He gestured to both Yusuke and Anne.

"Hey, don't drag us into this!" Anne huffed out.

"They make sense, though," Kaito said. "Miss Anne has a cat mask and Yusuke-san has a fox mask! Your mask doesn't look like a crow."

"And crows are black," Miyuki chimed in. "You're wearing white and gold and red! Nothing close to black! And your mask looks like a… a…" Her eyebrows scrunched together for a moment before her eyes lit up. "A woodpecker!" she declared proudly.

"A-A woodpecker?" Akechi stammered out, all but goggling at Miyuki.

Makoto had to bite down on her lip so she wouldn't start smiling.  _This,_ she did not mind. At  _all._

"Don't be stupid, Miyu," Kaito scoffed.

"Why thank you-" Akechi began, a look of relief on his face.

"It looks like a  _tengu_!" Kaito finished, his voice bordering gleeful.

Makoto forced herself to cough so she wouldn't start laughing at the utterly confounded look on Akechi's face. She had honestly forgotten how  _blunt_ the two of them were. And the fact that Akechi was floundering with them was just… the cherry on top.

"It's totally a woodpecker!" Miyuki argued, hands on her hips.

"Nuh-uh! It's a tengu!" Kaito retorted.

"WOODPECKER!"

"TENGU!"

"You're being stupid, Kaito!"

"Nuh-uh,  _you_ are!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Are we seriously talking about this…?" Yusuke sighed, shaking his head as the twins continue to loudly argue over Akechi's mask. "Takeba-san must truly have the patience of a saint."

"Forget her!" Ryuji huffed. "Ace must've babysat for 'em before! How does he  _not_ go crazy?!"

"Probably that he learned how to deal with their… quirks," Makoto sighed, before she bit her lip. "…I hope he and Noir are okay."

"C-Come on, think positively, Queen!" Futaba squeaked out.

Makoto just smiled at the apparition of Futaba. "…I hope you're right."

Anne clapped her hands. "Okay, guys, break it up. We'll get the attention of Shad—er… bad guys if you keep this up."

"Okay!" they chorused together.

"Ugh, that was  _it_?" Ryuji groaned before he hung his head. "Seriously, you wouldn't have me babysitting even if you  _paid_ me..."

"You'd be a bad influence anyways," Futaba snickered.

"Ugh, shut the eff up, Oracle!" he retorted.

"…Why do you say eff instead of fuck?" Kaito asked.

…What.

"W-Where did you learn t-that kind of language?" Makoto stammered out.

Kaito just shrugged. "Uncle Shinji has a pottery mouth."

Ren shifted on his feet nervously. "…I think you mean potty mouth."

"Yeah, that!" Miyuki nodded. "Though I dunno why Mommy gets mad at Uncle Shinji when he says that in front of us. And Auntie Mina always just tells him to run."

"It's… well…" Yusuke coughed. "…It's not a polite term. It's unladylike, so you should refrain from using it."

Miyuki tilted her head quizzically. "Re-rain?"

"Refrain," Akechi repeated. "It means you should stop yourself from doing something."

"But if it's not ladylike, that means I can use it, right?" Kaito asked.

"NO!" Anne shrieked out.

"That's it, we're not talking about this anymore," Makoto announced. "We're dropping the subject."

"But-"

"…Am I clear?" Makoto ground out. "We. Are. Dropping. It."

"Y-Yes, Queen."

Ryuji shifted on his feet for a moment. "Uh, since I'm not on the main team right now… Who wants a piggyback ride?"

"ME! ME!"

"Ladies first, Kaito!" Miyuki argued, hands on her hips.

Kaito just scoffed at his twin. "What lady?"

"Why you…!"

"Annnnd here we go again," Ren sighed.

This was really a vicious cycle…

* * *

"Hey, hey, welcome back!" Futaba greeted them. "But sheesh… You guys looked like you could use some revival items. Or food."

"Food would be nice," Anne groaned out before she plopped down on a seat. "Some popcorn… soda… I need  _something!"_

"I'll prepare you some!" Theodore called out from the concession stand. "You must be simply famished."

Ren sat next to his girlfriend and she responded by laying her head onto Ren's shoulder. He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'm hungry too!" Miyuki announced. "I want popcorn… candy!"

"Don't forget soda!" Kaito chimed in, bouncing up and down on the seat he chose.

Makoto sighed. "We need to limit the junk food you eat."

"But the only things movie theater have  _are_ junk food!" Miyuki protested.

"That's—" Makoto opened her mouth, only to shut it. "…I suppose you're right. But you're eating unsalted popcorn. And I'm going to ask Theo to put a lot of ice in your soda. That will water down the sugar content at least."

"Fiiiiine…" they whined in unison.

Makoto just shook her head, before walking over to the concession stand to speak with Theodore.

"This must be hell for Makoto," Anne murmured to him. "Not a healthy food in sight."

"Forget her, just imagine if Shinjiro-san was here," Ren snickered. Then he turned his head to examine his girlfriend more closely. "But hey… how are you feeling? That Shadow hit you pretty hard back there."

"I'm fine, Ren, really…" Anne just sighed contently before snuggling closer to him. "I just need some time to relax a little…"

And then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Anne sat up before Ren turned around to see that Makoto was holding a bag of popcorn, which she handed over to the twins. Theodore then gave them a small cup of soda.

"Ren, Theodore-san would like to speak with you," Makoto said. "It's about… his guest."

…Oh.

Ren rose to his feet. "Let's talk, then."

He followed Theodore and Makoto back to the concession stand. "Are there really no whereabouts to her?" Theodore asked, frowning anxiously.

"We've only searched most of the second floor," Makoto said. "We'll find Minako-san, Theodore-san, I promise."

Theodore gasped. "H-How do you know my guest's name?"

"Ah…" Makoto winced. "One of our team members… he worked with her in the past."

"I see…" Theodore nodded. "That makes sense. I do hope that you locate her as quickly as possible. She's been separated from her friends so I worry for her…"

"We'll do our best," Ren promised. "We can do no less."

"Thank you…"

Makoto sighed softly as they walked away. "We have no clues about where Ken and Haru are…" she said glumly. "And we have to worry about Minako-san too."

"Hey… chin up," Ren said, giving his friend an encouraging smile. "We'll keep searching."

Makoto just grimaced. "I'm just… a bit frustrated over how slow the search is going. I felt that we were stronger when I had first awakened."

"This place has different rules from the looks of it," Ren said. "Just be patient, Makoto."

"I'll try." Makoto gave him a tiny smile. "…However, we do have to deal with something else regarding Minako-san."

Ren frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Think back to Theodore's description, Ren," Makoto said. "Auburn hair pulled up in a small ponytail… bright red headphones. That matches her appearance as a  _teenager."_

…Oh. Ohhhhhh…

_Shit._

"So you think that the twins would instantly blab," Ren said.

"Yes." Makoto nodded. "They're very sweet but… they don't exactly have a filter. And…" She fidgeted for a moment. "…They refer to me as aunt already. And Minako-san is their aunt by blood. They would instantly recognize her."

"So what do you propose we do?" Ren asked. "They had to beg us to let them come. We can't just say  _'okay, we changed our minds! Stay here!'_  They'd probably riot on us or something…"

"Well… they're young but maybe if we explain to them why they can't call her Aunt… they'd understand."

"…You have a lot of faith in them," Ren said, shaking his head. "It took them several times to stick to the codenames."

"They're not dumb!" Makoto quickly objected, glaring at him for a moment. "Give them more credit…!"

"Aww, someone's getting attached to their new niece and nephew," Ren teased, snickering as Makoto's face turned bright red.

"Ren! Stop it!" Makoto protested. "It's—Don't—Just knock it off already!"

"The Shadow Operatives do have a history of marrying their high school sweetheart." Ren couldn't resist the temptation to keep teasing her. Teasing Makoto was just  _hilarious._ Embarrassing her about Ken never got old."What's stopping Ken from doing the same?"

" _REN!"_

"Ren-san, are you bullying Auntie Makoto?!" Kaito demanded, as he and Miyuki stomped up to him.

"Is not nice," Miyuki said sternly, planting her hands on her hips. "Don't you have any manners?!"

Ren held up his hands as both twins stared him down. "All right, all right, calm down. It's just teasing."

"Teasing's not nice either," Miyuki said firmly. "Mommy doesn't like it when Uncle Junpei teases her, so you shouldn't tease Auntie Makoto."

Lectured by a couple of six-year-olds, huh?

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Ren said. "But this is good timing because… we need to talk to you two."

"Whatcha talking about?" Kaito frowned at him.

"Okay…" Ren crouched down to their level. "You know how we told you that Ken's in trouble? And our friend, Haru."

"Uh huh…" Kaito said slowly.

"Get to the point," Miyuki said flatly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Bossy, bossy…" Ren teased lightly. "But anyways… they're not the only ones missing. You see… the man running the snacks place is friends with your aunt Minako. And he knows that she's missing somewhere in the city we've been exploring."

"Auntie Mina's here?!" Miyuki's eyes grew bright with excitement as she started to bounce up and down. "What about Uncle Aki?!"

"There's… something you need to know though," Makoto said gently. "From the looks of it, she's a teenager. Um, around our age."

"From before you were born," Ren said. "And most people don't have kids when they're that young. So… we don't want to freak out your aunt with you calling her 'aunt'."

"So um… just refer to her as you do with everyone else but me," Makoto said gently. "Can you do that?"

They exchanged a look. Ren had to wonder if twin telepathy was an actual thing. He had thought it was a thing in media, but… they seemed to be on a similar wavelength constantly.

"Well… if you think it's for the better," Miyuki said quietly.

"Yeah…" Kaito agreed. "Maybe… we shouldn't even get too close to her…"

"There's no need to be  _that_ extreme," Makoto said. "Just call her  _Minako-san,_ okay?"

"Okay," they chorused.

Ren smiled at the two of them before patting Miyuki on the top of her head. "Thanks, you two."

* * *

"Stairs!" Futaba exclaimed. "Okay, ready to go downstairs—"

But Futaba was suddenly cut off by cheering.

What was going on…?

"What on earth…?" Yusuke questioned, voicing Makoto's thoughts.

Anne looked around, back and forth, before she gasped. "Look!" She then pointed up at one of the buildings. "On the screen!"

Kamoshidaman seemed to stand in a square, with a garish bronze statue in the background. A crowd had gathered in front of him, as if he was addressing them.

"…Who's the guy in the goofy costume?" Miyuki asked.

"Miyuki-chan, shh!" Anne quickly hushed. "This has got to be a news bulletin…"

"Citizens of Kamo City!" Kamoshidaman's voice boomed through the air. "I have some good news! For you see… I have captured two of the thieves who threaten the utopia of Kamo City!"

"Utopia…" Ryuji then scoffed. "What a load of  _bull."_

"Ryuji, be quiet!" Morgana hissed out.

But then the camera suddenly panned to the right, showing a tied up Haru. But her jaw was set, and she stared down the camera. And then the camera moved to the left, revealing Ken, who was also tied up. He just stared stonily back at the camera.

"Kamoshidaman, you're so amazing!"

"You're our hero!"

"Nothing but lip service," Akechi said grimly.

"Never mind that!" Anne cried. "Noir and Ace… What's Kamoshidaman gonna do to them?!"

"I know we have captured just two of the dastardly thieves…" Kamoshidaman continued. "But worry not! We  _will_ capture all of them." The screen then showed several wanted posters, each of them having one of their faces. "We must hurry though, because two children have been spotted with them. We must save these two innocent children before they're corrupted!"

"You're the jerk…!" Miyuki cried out.

"Yeah, what kind of hero ties up people?!" Kaito glared up at the screen.

"However… we will take our first step with these two…" The screen showed Ken and Haru once more, and Kamoshidaman extended his hand to them. "Come and witness their punishment exhibition at the city square! We will  _execute_ them and show these  _thieves_ what will happen when they ruin the peace."

Then the screen went black.

"…Punishment exhibition?" Makoto repeated feebly, as her pulse started to race.

Kamoshidaman wanted to kill them?!

"…This explains a lot," Yusuke said grimly. "Kamoshidaman's capture made them incapable of answering Oracle's attempts to contact them."

"Who cares about that?" Makoto snapped at him. "Did you miss where Kamoshidaman says he wants to  _execute_ them both?!"

"Queen, calm down…" Morgana said placatingly. "We're making progress as fast as we can. We'll just have to keep exploring."

"Oracle, is there any way you can determine where the city square is?" Ren asked.

Now that she thought about it, Futaba had been awfully quiet… Maybe she was trying to scan?

"Hmm… nope," Futaba said. "Sorry, guys… You'll have to keep exploring."

"Ugh, figures," Ryuji grumbled, glaring down at the ground. "This whole place sucks."

"We  _should_ make haste though," Yusuke said. "While it doesn't seem that Kamoshidaman will touch Noir, I'm still concerned due to what Kamoshidaman had said."

"Yeah, we have to save them from being  _executed!"_ Miyuki cried, both hands balled into fists.

"…And how exactly do you know what execute means?" Akechi asked.

"Uhhh…" Miyuki scuffed the ground with her shoe. "I dunno what it means  _exactly._ But! Uncle Aki always looks like he'd rather die than be executed by Auntie Mitsuru."

"…Is she truly that frightening?" Yusuke asked.

Kaito nodded vigorously, his eyes round. "Super scary! Like Mommy yells at Uncle Junpei if he makes her mad but Auntie Mitsuru is on a whole 'nother level!"

"Noted," Ren said with a chuckle, before his expression grew serious. "But anyways… let's move out!"

"Be careful, Joker," Futaba warned. "I can sense a huge Shadow reading down those stairs."

"We'll just power through then," Makoto said firmly. "We're ready, aren't we, Joker?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah. Let's do this!"

* * *

Minako felt hopelessly lost. The Shadows just kept pouring from who knew  _where._ But she had to power through… She needed to find everyone!

"Joker! It's her!"

A voice pierced through her mind. No… It felt… like Fuuka when she communicated with her and everyone during the Tartarus explorations.

But then a group of teenagers her age—and a couple of little kids—came charging forward. Weirdly enough they were dressed in… hm, it was actually kinda hard to describe.

"We're here to help!" the dark haired boy declared.

"What—who are you?!" Minako demanded.

"We're friends, don't worry!" a blonde girl exclaimed. Minako couldn't explain it, but she reminded Minako of her best friend, Yukari. "Just stay back, okay? We'll deal with these Shadows!"

And so, the dark haired boy—who seemed to be the leader—jumped into the fray with three of the teenagers, along with a… cat? A couple of them lingered back, probably to guard the kids. Minako just stared dumbfounded as they tore off the masks on their faces and summoned Personas. Personas! And they didn't need Evokers…!

Mitsuru-senpai would have kittens at that.

Due to their teamwork, they were able to defeat the Shadows much faster. Minako couldn't help but feel a little jealous at that. Her progress had been crazy slow, because it was only her fighting the Shadows.

"You guys were amazing!" she exclaimed, approaching them. "And you're Persona-users too?!"

The brown haired girl winced. "Yes… that's right."

"But… you didn't seem surprised." Minako couldn't help but frown.

"It's because your friend Theodore-san informed us of you." The explanation came from a blue haired boy. "Though I do concur that we do look… outlandish."

"No, no, they're awesome!" Minako insisted. "They're full of personality!" She then gestured to the blonde girl. "I can't believe you've got the confidence to wear something like that!"

She blushed at that. "Well… It was a bit overwhelming at first, but I did grow to like it."

"But anyhow, we're all pretty worn out," the cat said. "We should go back to the theater-"

"Huh!" Minako walked up to the cat, looking at him curiously. "You really do talk!"

"You saw me fight!" he cried. "How can you not notice that?!"

"Don't be rude, Mona!" The blue haired little girl suddenly latched onto his cheeks, pulling at them.

"Me-owchhhh!" he yowled.

"Miyuki, that's enough!" the brunette girl chided. "That's not polite!"

The little girl huffed. "He's a meanie," she grumbled out.

"How am I mean?!"

"Do you want a list?" a boy with bleached blond hair asked.

"Nobody asked you, Skull!" he retorted.

"You literally just asked."

Minako tuned out their argument, in favor of looking at the two children. They were both blue haired and from the looks of it, were twin siblings. And… the little boy…

He looked just like Minato… save for the eyes.

Minako's heart started to ache. She tried her best to not think of her twin brother. While her parents' deaths had been awful, but the fact that Minato had been pierced by shrapnel and not her… always haunted her. Why had fate spared her and not him? She asked this question every day…

Would her childhood have been more tolerable if Minato had survived?

The brown haired boy cleared his throat. "That's enough, you two." He then shook his head. "Honestly, for two thieves, you two are so  _rowdy."_

"He started it…" they grumbled out in unison.

Minako just giggled softly. They kinda reminded her of Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai. Though the brown haired boy… He kinda reminded her of Ken. She couldn't put her finger on  _why_ , though…

"But anyhow, Crow is right," the black haired boy said. "We should head back and get her up to date."

* * *

And so they led her back to what was… actually a theater. Minako was honestly surprised.

It was a relief to be reunited with Theo… The others were kind but… they couldn't replace SEES. It was nice to see a familiar face.

"So… you've been trapped here too?" Minako asked, before taking a sip of her soda.

"Yep!" Anne nodded, but then her expression faltered, suddenly frowning. "But… like you, we've been separated from a couple of our friends…"

"R-Really?" Minako gasped. "We'll have to find them as soon as possible!"

"Unfortunately we already know of their whereabouts," Akechi (the others called him Akechi, so Minako followed suit) nodded, his expression grim. "They've been captured by the 'hero' of Kamo City."

"And he's planning on killing 'em!" Ryuji scowled fiercely at that. "That asshole!"

"Don't worry, Ryuji," Ren said. "We'll save K—er, Ace and Noir."

"Hmm?" Minako frowned. They had no problem giving their real names. What was up with that? Eh… might not be a big deal. "Oh, um, I was wondering if you had any pictures of them? I'd like to see the faces of who I'm helping to rescue!"

"Ah, um…" Makoto looked uneasily to Yusuke. "…Do you still have the sketches, Yusuke?"

"I do," he admitted, before pulling out a sketchbook. "Here you are."

Minako took in the image of the fluffy haired girl. She was rather pretty. Yusuke really was a talented artist… taking the time to draw her so well and detailed.

But the boy… Minako couldn't help but stare at the sketch of him. Something nagged at Minako. Why did she feel that he looked so familiar?

…Must be the bangs.

"Huh, I didn't realize more people had bangs like that!" Minako said, before giggling. "I guess Ken-kun isn't the only one with those kind of bangs!"

Yusuke stiffened at that, only to cough. "…Ken?"

"Oh, sorry!" Minako handed the sketchpad back to Yusuke. "Ken-kun is one of my companions… the ones I've been separated from. He's a bit of a stand out since he's eleven while the rest of us are in high school. He acts really mature for his age, but he does some of the  _cutest_ things! Like, he's a big fan of Feathermen! I asked him if he knew where I could get my hands on an action figure and he looked so anxious when he showed me he had it! He was really eager when he suggested that I watch the show with him some time! Oh, and he tries to drink black coffee because he thinks it's mature! Oh and—!"

"He sounds very… endearing," Makoto cut in.

Ren snickered, smirking at her for some reason. "Of course you'd say that."

Makoto just glared at him.

…She felt out of the loop.

"So, uh…!" Their scanner was a young girl, Futaba. She was a bit shy with Minako, but Minako could see that she was attempting to get over it. "You like music, right?" she squeaked out. "What kind of bands do you l-"

"Excuse me, Amamiya-san, here are the weapons you've requested," Theo announced, holding a spear and an axe.

"What are these for?" Minako couldn't help but ask.

"They're weapons for Noir and Ace," Morgana explained. Even though they had Koromaru, Minako couldn't help but find it weird that the Phantom Thieves, as they called themselves, had a talking cat with them. "Ren thought it'd be a good idea to have them ready so they can join the fray when we free them."

"Oh!" Minako nodded. "That makes sense." She then tilted her head. "…So the axe is for Ace and Noir gets the spear, right?"

"Yep!" Anne's voice suddenly cracked as she nodded vigorously. "That's totally it…!"

Ren suddenly sunk low into his seat. "I am so  _dead_ ," he grumbled out.

"Huh?" Minako blinked at them. "What are you talking about?"

Ren then stiffened. "M-Me?" He pointed at himself. "Who's talking?!"

"Ren, that was a total Anne moment," Futaba said flatly.

"What's that supposed to mean, Futaba?!" Anne cried out.

"Dude, you totally know, Anne," Ryuji huffed.

"What was that?!" Anne glowered at him.

A bickering fest quickly broke out, but Minako couldn't help but smile slightly. Their bickering… it reminded her of Yukari and Junpei.

…God, she hoped they were okay. And everyone else.

But she wasn't alone anymore… She had to focus on their first goal… to save the Phantom Thieves' comrades. And then hopefully she'd be able to seek out her friends afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit stuck on the next update for Ace in the Hole, so I decided to work on this! And the words just kept flowing. So update time.
> 
> But I hope this explains Minako's situation in this version of PQ2. And don't worry, we will get some aunt Minako and the twins interaction next chapter!


	4. The Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves and Minako slowly trek to the city square, so to rescue Ken and Haru. However... things end up going a bit south.

"The twins are really cute," Minako told Ren.

It was a surprise to discover that Ren was a Wild Card, just like her. The Phantom Thieves had elected to be their leader, much like Mitsuru-senpai had asked her to be the field leader. Though it seemed that Ren called the shots. Makoto did seem to be a… lieutenant of sorts?

Ren then cocked his head. "Miyuki and Kaito are cute," he agreed. "Though Caroline and Justine are definitely… characters."

"Okay, I have to admit that they're pretty cute," Minako giggled. "Miyuki-chan and Kaito-kun, I mean." Then she folded her arms. "…Though I have to wonder why they're here to begin with. What do they have in common with us…?"

There was… something about those two that she couldn't put her finger on. Sometimes the way they bickered reminded her eerily of Yukari and Junpei.

…Well, Yukari and Junpei bickered like siblings. That was probably it…

Ren just shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, Minako-san."

"Oh, come on." Minako stopped in her tracks, to give Ren an incredulous look. "Minako-san? We're the same age! Just call me Minako, okay?"

"Okay… Minako," Ren said slowly, as if he was tasting the word on his tongue.

"That's better!" Minako beamed at him, before her eye was caught by Theo attending the shop. He was handing a small cup of popcorn to Kaito, who accepted it with gravity. Miyuki stood by him, happily slurping on some soda.

"What do you say?" Makoto coaxed.

"Thank you," Kaito chirped, before flashing Theodore a bright smile.

Minako just giggled, before pressing a hand to her cheek. They were too adorable.

"Ah, Ren, Minako-san," Makoto turned to greet them. Minako fought the urge to groan. She would have to convince everyone to drop the honorific… It was especially weird since Makoto was  _older_ than her. "So, Ren, I was wondering…"

Ren then sighed. "Just let us relax a little before jumping back in, Makoto. We'll rescue Ace and Noir, I  _promise."_

Makoto sighed, before closing her eyes. "…I apologize. I'm just…"

Miyuki then tugged on Makoto's hand, looking up at the older girl with big blue-gray eyes. "Don't be sad, Auntie Makoto!" she said earnestly. "Uncle—I-I mean, Ace would be sad if you're sad too!"

…Uncle? What was that supposed to mean? And… was it her imagination or did Miyuki look a little nervous…? Though Minako had to really wonder why exactly Makoto was their auntie, compared to the other girls.

A small smile tugged onto Makoto's lips. "I suppose you're right, Miyuki."

"Well,  _duh."_ Miyuki giggled before flashing Makoto a big smile.

Makoto quickly ushered the twins away, so Minako turned to Ren. "So… is Ace Makoto's boyfriend, then?" she asked. "And… you and Anne-chan are dating, aren't you?"

Though she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at that. Ren and Anne were very comfortable with each other, not particularly caring if people saw them cuddling. Meanwhile,  _her_ crush was just so… so oblivious.

Ren nodded. "Yeah, Anne and I have been dating for nearly three months. It'll be three months in a week, actually. Makoto and Ace have been more recent, though."

It was still kinda weird how Makoto was fine with no honorifics from her underclassmen. Just thinking of addressing Mitsuru-senpai with no honorific was just so… weird to Minako. Though granted, Yusuke was from a completely different school but still…

"So are the twins her niece and nephew then?" Minako asked.

"Oh no… no, it's not like that." Ren shook his head. "They're the kids of Ace's senpai, actually. She thinks Ace of a younger brother, so the twins call him Uncle." Then he smirked. "They adopted Auntie for Makoto because they know Makoto and Ace are dating now."

Minako giggled. "And they've been dating for how long?"

"About a week." A smirk spread across Ren's face. "You should've seen the look on Makoto's face when they started calling her Auntie. I really should've snapped a picture of it."

"Don't be mean, Ren-kun!" Minako gasped, before giving him a light shove. "Especially since they haven't been dating for long!"

"But it's so  _fun_ to tease her," Ren sighed. "You understand that, don't you?"

"Well…" Minako hesitated for a moment. It was pretty fun teasing Yukari, she had to admit. "…Okay, I do," she relented.

…But god, she missed Yukari. And everyone else… The Phantom Thieves were nice. They had welcomed her with open arms. But she couldn't help but feel that she stuck out in this group. It really was accented when they were in the labyrinth. She was the only one sporting a red SEES armband. She was the only one that wielded an Evoker.

She missed joking around with Junpei. She missed diffusing Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai's bickering. She missed cuddling with Koromaru. She missed the sound of Fuuka's gentle voice, guiding her in the Shadow nest. She missed fussing over Ken. She even missed Aigis's unique wake-up calls and Mitsuru-senpai's chastisements.

She just… missed  _everyone._ How long ago had she even been separated from them? Were they okay? Minako swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, before looking towards the Phantom Thieves.

Just seeing everyone just chatting made her heart ache. She wanted that feeling back… She wanted her  _friends_  back.

She… She couldn't lose face, though. "I think I should sit down," Minako said quietly. "I, um, feel lightheaded."

"What's wrong?" Ren frowned in concern.

"I'm fine, Ren-kun." Minako tried to force a smile. "I… I just need to be in a quiet place right now."

Ren frowned. "Okay." Then he touched her shoulder. "…But we're here if you need to talk."

"I appreciate it, Ren-kun." Minako tried to smile again before turning on her heel.

She walked towards the theater. She sank right in front of the door, before she pulled her knees to her chest. She tried to look on the bright side when it was there but now… she had nothing.

She was being ridiculous… Ace and Noir were in danger, but none of the Phantom Thieves were falling apart with this knowledge.

God. This was why Ren was still the leader. She was simply a… mess. A complete  _mess._

"…Are you okay?"

Minako snapped to attention to the sweet childish voice. Miyuki and Kaito were standing in front of her, concern written all over their round faces.

"I… I…" Minako stammered out, but she was unable to find her voice.

Looking at the two of them just… made her think of back when Minato was alive. He was her best friend as well as her twin brother, opposite as they were. Like the sun and moon, their dad used to say. As much as Miyuki and Kaito bickered with each other, they were clearly joined by the hips.

Miyuki just hugged her, snuggling close to Minako. "It'll be okay," she said sweetly. "You miss your friends… right?"

Minako's breath caught in her throat. "Wait… how did you?"

"You try and talk with everyone, but you look sad sometimes," Kaito said quietly. "You smile at everyone but it's like… you're crying on the inside."

Was she… that obvious? For two six-year-olds to read her like this…?

"Mommy sometimes gets that way when she thinks about Daddy…" Miyuki said sadly, a small frown on her face.

Oh… she had assumed… Minako's heart ached for these two kids, for having lost their father already.

"We miss Mommy sometimes," Kaito told her. "She calls us a lot but I miss her hugs…"

"And her kisses…" Miyuki added softly.

Minako swallowed hard. She just… had to cheer them up. "W-Well… I'm not your mommy… but I'm always open for hugs."

Kaito hesitated for a moment before joining his sister in hugging her. Minako bent her head, pressing a kiss against both of their foreheads.

"You can be sad about not being with your friends," Kaito murmured, looking up with big brown eyes. "We miss Mommy… lots and lots. W-We know it's 'cause of her job, and it's so we can be together later but… we  _miss_ her."

"What does she do?" she asked.

Then their faces broke out in identical smiles. "Mommy's the Pink Argus on Feathermen!" Miyuki said cheerfully. "She's so  _cool!_ She can do so many tricks with her bow!"

Minako giggled. A pink archer, huh? She probably has a lot in common with Yukari, then. Though she had no idea that the twins' mother was a celebrity.

"Where are you staying at, then?"

"W-With our auntie and uncle," Kaito said after a moment of hesitation. "They're cool too! Auntie says her job's a big secret! But if we're good, she'll tell us one day!"

"And Uncle's a cop!" Miyuki jumped in.

Minako just giggled. "They sound like they have pretty cool jobs."

"…You make us think of our auntie," Kaito said quietly.

Minako's eyes widened. "R-Really?" When they nodded solemnly at her, she then smiled. She may still be worried for her friends but… maybe she should focus her energies somewhere else. "Why don't you call me Auntie then?"

"A-Are you sure?" Miyuki stammered out.

Minako giggled before ruffling their hair. "Of course I do. I mean, I'm a bit young to be an  _actual_ auntie, but you're just so  _cute_! I wish you two actually  _were_  my niece and nephew! I hope your auntie knows how lucky she is to have such an adorable niece and nephew."

The twins then exchanged a look, before nodding at each other. "If that's what you think, Auntie Mina," they chorused.

 _Mina._ Nobody had called her that since Minato had died.

No. She wouldn't dredge up sad memories. She had things to focus on. She couldn't stay stuck on the past.

* * *

"What did they say to Minako?" Morgana hissed at Ren. "Why are they suddenly calling her Aunt?!"

Ren could only shrug helplessly. "I have no idea, but at least Minako's in better spirits."

She had looked really sad back then… He had no idea what even triggered it. But now Minako was staring at them curiously. Then

"…Is something wrong, Minako?" Ren asked.

"I can't hold back my curiosity anymore!" Minako declared. "I really have to know!"

"Uh… go ahead?" Anne asked, blinking at Minako.

"How did you guys pick out those masks and costumes?!" Minako's hands clenched into fists. "They… They're so  _cool!_ And so unique! _"_

"Um… well…" Makoto then sighed, shaking her head. "How to put this…?"

"It's rather simple to me," Yusuke stated. "Our costumes are the outcome of bad events, not something we choose ourselves."

"Oh…" Minako said softly. "Wait, does that mean you don't like them?"

"W-Well, that's not  _completely_ true," Makoto admitted. "I… I thought mine was kinda embarrassing at first but… I felt empowered by it over time. This… represents a part of me."

"Oh, that's good, then!" Minako flashed them a bright smile, making Anne giggle. Ren shot his girlfriend an amused look. He couldn't help but think that those two girls would be good friends, even though in their time, Minako was a woman seven years their senior. "Though how do you uh… transform? Is it like… Neo Feathermen? Oh, or maybe like magical girls!"

"Has she been thinking 'bout this a lot?" Ryuji muttered.

Ren just snickered. When Minako said magical girls… his mind couldn't help but veer to how Ken's outfit was very… Tuxedo Mask-esque.

Makoto then shot Ren a sharp look. "Not a word, Joker," she ground out.

"…Huh?" Minako blinked owlishly at the two of them. "But seriously, how do you do it?!"

"Um… pass," Ren stated.

"Pass for me too!" Anne cried out. "It's on you, Skull!"

"Pass," Ryuji stated. "Take it away, Fox!"

"Oh, you're being ridiculous, all of you!" Makoto quickly reprimanded, before shaking her head. "Honestly…"

"Really missing Ace, huh?" Futaba snickered.

"Huh?" Minako tilted her head.

Morgana just sighed. "Ace and Queen… well… they share the role of scolding the more… rambunctious ones."

"Hey, I resent that, Mona!" Futaba quickly protested.

"Am I lying, though?" Morgana retorted.

Akechi then chuckled. "Shall I explain, then?" he asked. "I may be the newest member but I believe that I've picked up enough to explain it to you."

"…Ugh," Ryuji grumbled out.

"Know it all," Miyuki mumbled to Kaito, just soft enough so Akechi didn't notice, before flashing Akechi an annoyed look.

Ren couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. While both of the twins weren't… fans, Miyuki almost seemed to… resent Akechi, for some reason.

"Simply put, they're manifestations of our will of rebellion," Akechi stated. "Our desire to defy and change the distorted world."

"…Why do you look like a Destiny prince then?" Minako cocked her head. "It's not exactly  _rebellious."_

"W-Well…" Akechi sputtered for a moment. "It's a manifestation of justice, over rebellion."

…Shouldn't he be wearing something more typically detective then? His regular clothes fit that image better…

"Hmm… I think I get it a bit more…" Minako mused, tapping her chin. "…But not completely."

"So much for explaining," Ryuji grumbled under his breath.

"I-I did my best!" Akechi protested.

At his hurt expression, Ren almost pitied him. Almost. If only Akechi wasn't plotting to murder him.

"But anyways…" Minako then turned to look at all of them. "I'm a bit jealous of you all! The Phantom Thief outfits are so  _cool!_ And you have those codenames!"

"Maybe we should give you and the twins one then," Yusuke suggested.

"Superhero names!" Kaito bounced up and down, his voice filled with glee. "I want one!"

"I want one too, then!" Miyuki cried.

"Okay, okay!" Ryuji laughed. "Calm down!"

Miyuki's expression suddenly deadpanned. "Only Mommy can tell us what to do."

"Okay, okay, sheesh…!"

Ren nudged him in the side, casting his best friend a sly smile. "Like you can talk, Skull. You're a huge mama's boy."

"Shuddup, Joker!" Ryuji retorted.

"That's enough, boys!" Anne quickly chided, hands on her hips.

"I mean… your mom's the Pink Argus… what about bird names?" Minako asked.

…Shit. What did they tell Minako?! Though Minako hadn't freaked out on them or anything so maybe… she didn't know. Shit, if Minako knew the truth, he was so  _dead._ Ken would  _murder_ him.

"Joker… breathe," Anne whispered to him.

Ren turned his head before he smiled weakly at his girlfriend.

"How about… Sparrow for you then?" Futaba asked before the apparition of her pointed to Kaito. "Oh, and Lark for Miyuki!"

"Oh oh oh, I like that!" Kaito cheered.

"I like it!" Miyuki said cheerfully. "What about you, Kaito?"

"Me too!" Kaito nodded enthusiastically.

"Well… at least they're satisfied with them," Akechi sighed. "Good work, Oracle."

"I try," Futaba snickered. "I mean, if Skull tried to do it, we'd be stuck here  _forever."_

"HEY!" Ryuji protested.

"Shoulder Pads." Makoto stared flatly at Ryuji.

"Don't forget Tux Boy," Ren quipped.

"Hey, you wanted to call Panther Sexy Kitty…!"

Akechi coughed, before looking down at the twins. "I mean… they're just children," Akechi said. "You think that they'd be picky about this?"

"Clearly, you have not seen kids eating their dinner," Minako giggled.

Morgana then huffed. "So now that's taken care of… shouldn't we get going?"

"You're just a huge wet blanket, Mona," Miyuki stated, looking unimpressed.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

"You know, Joker, this map is shaping out rather nicely." Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Ren. "Would you consider becoming an artist?"

"Nah." Ren shook his head. "That's more of your thing, Fox. Thanks, though. That's high praise from you."

Minako nodded. "Those sketches of Ace and Noir were so nice!"

"We should really be going, though," Makoto reminded, a tightness in her voice ever being present.

Makoto was  _really_  being uptight about this. Maybe she would chill a little once she got to kiss Ken again.

"Avoid the right path," Futaba warned. "It's  _crawling_ with FOEs."

"Yeah, that's a hard avoid," Ryuji grumbled out.

"Why would it be filled with FOEs…?" Makoto asked.

"They should be guarding something if that is the case, would it not?" Akechi mused.

"That's sound logic," Yusuke added. "A treasure, perhaps?"

"We can focus on that later," Anne interjected. "Our priority is rescuing Ace and Noir!"

Morgana suddenly stiffened. "Everyone, hide!" he barked out. "Someone is coming!"

They quickly scrambled around for hiding spots. Ren ended up squishing behind a trash can with Anne. Due to the tight space, he was pressed up against his girlfriend.

"You know, I'd normally enjoy this…" Ren wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Anne rolled her eyes at him. "Down, boy," she said. "Maybe later."

"Is that a promise?"

"Did you hear me say  _maybe?"_ Anne tapped his nose. "Now be a good boy and shush."

"Yes, ma'am."

The someone Morgana had heard ended up being a pair of policemen.

"We'd better set up flashier lighting for the exhibition," a serious policeman stated, looking at his companion, a fat policeman.

The fat policeman nodded. "Yeah, that'll do a number on Kamoshidaman's power and his control on the city."

Ren felt his stomach churn at that. He sounded so… so  _happy_ about that. That was screwed up. Anne let out a soft little growl at that.

"For the sake of Kamo City's peace and safety, we must have the best lighting for this exhibition!" the serious policeman exclaimed, his hand clenching into a fist.

"This really seems quite a production," he heard Yusuke mumble from his hiding spot.

"That awful execution exhibition…" Anne growled out.

"Shh, just continue to eavesdrop!" Futaba urged. "This is our chance to gather info!"

Then the serious policeman seemed to hesitate. "…Hey, is Kamoshidaman  _really_ doing the right thing…?"

"Don't say that!" his companion scolded. "Are you questioning Kamoshidaman's judgment?! You better watch what you're saying…"

"I mean… yeah…" the serious policeman trailed off for a moment. "Those two criminals do deserve to be punished, especially with how they seem to be mocking Kamoshidaman… But do we have to make a  _spectacle_ out of it?"

"It's better that way!" he argued. "The public executions are how we're able to keep the peace! Witnessing the punishments sets the citizens right and so they know what will happen if they step out of line! It just makes our jobs easier!"

There were people punished this way  _before?!_ Ren grimaced. Ugh… What an asshole. And he had the entire city  _brainwashed._ Did this guy even know what he was saying? It was just… so sickening.

"I guess so," the serious policeman relented before nodding. "If we get to live in peace, I suppose sacrificing criminals is a cheap price to pay."

Ugh… they were completely bowing to Kamoshidaman's will. Just like Shujin had been to Kamoshida's whims. And judging how tensed up Anne was… she was probably thinking of Kamoshida too.

"So, let's get to prepping up the lightwork so the show will be a success!"

It was then their conversation ended, and they headed off again. Ren crawled out of his hiding spot, before standing. He helped Anne to her feet before they rejoined their friends.

"How could they be so… so  _flippant_ about that?!" Makoto seethed, her hands clenching into fists. "They're talking about  _killing_ Ace and Noir! Don't they have any empathy?!"

"Queen, try and calm down," Anne pleaded, reaching out to touch Makoto's arm.

"Seriously!" Ryuji huffed. "They ain't even criminals! Everyone just has it in their heads that Ace and Noir are criminals 'cause Kamoshidaman says they are!"

"They didn't do anything wrong…" Miyuki wrung her hands. "Why are they saying that it's okay…?"

"Because  _they're_ the bad guys!" Kaito said firmly.

"That's right!" Morgana nodded. "It's kinda sad that a couple of little kids understand better than the adults here…"

"Nothing new where we come from," Yusuke murmured.

"Hm? You really feel that way?" Minako asked.

Ren nodded. "Yeah… We had to step up to the plate because we've been screwed over and over again by adults. Adults who were supposed to protect us."

"Huh. I can't say I went through the same thing," Minako admitted. "That sounds really rough…"

"What the policemen were saying was so screwed up!" Anne folded her arms over her chest, before scowling. "Like it's okay to kill criminals to keep the peace…?"

"Sacrifice is fine as long as it's for justice…?" Yusuke shook his head, not bothering to hide the disdain from his face. "It's certainly not any justice I wish to partake in."

Akechi shifted on his feet for a moment before he spoke. "Oracle, how close are we to the square? I think we should make haste if we are to save Noir and Ace."

Ryuji then smacked a fist in his open palm. "I'm so ready to kick his ass!" he declared.

"Get in line," Makoto said darkly, all while scowling.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, calm down!" Futaba scolded. "But… you guys are in luck. We've made it! We're literally right outside the gates of the square. But be careful, everyone!"

"Yeah, it's not like he'll just hand us back our friends," Ren agreed.

Minako's eyes brightened. "We'll just have to give them a good thrashing then." She then pumped her fist. "Should we get going then, Joker?"

"Let's head back, actually," Ren said. "I want us in our tip top condition. This is gonna be our hardest fight since we've gotten here."

Morgana nodded. "A good idea, Joker. Let's head back, everyone."

* * *

Makoto slid the gauntlets over her knuckles before closing her hand in a fist.

"How does it feel?" Ren asked.

Makoto looked to him. "It's sturdier than the last one I used. Lighter, too."

"I'm glad." Ren grinned at her. "I think we're good for now."

"I'm ready." Makoto slid the gauntlets off before handing them to her friend. "…Are you?"

Ren winced. "…We will have to get Ken up to speed… somehow."

"Are you ready now?" Kaito demanded. "We gotta save Uncle K—"

"Ren-kun!" Minako-san suddenly called out, making Kaito flinch. Then she approached them, before she ruffled Kaito's hair.

"What's up, Minako?" Ren seemed to let out a breath he was holding in. Makoto couldn't help but hope that Minako-san hadn't heard what Kaito was trying to say…

"Oh, I just thought I'd offer to carry Noir's weapon," Minako-san explained. "Since I'm used to carrying naginatas on my back."

"…You want to carry an axe?" Ren asked dubiously. "Can you even manage that?"

…Dammit, Ren!  _Why?_ Makoto had to struggle to keep a straight face, since that would give them away even more.

Minako-san frowned. "Wait, I thought Ace used the axe. Doesn't Noir use the spear?"

"Damn, I must be out of it." Ren forced a laugh. "Yeah, Ace uses the axe."

Minako-san blinked at him, before suspicion seemed to creep into her eyes. "…Is there something you're hiding from me, Ren-kun?"

"Whaaaat?" Ren gasped, pressing a hand against his chest. "Don't be silly, Minako!"

Ken was one hundred percent killing Ren for this…

Kaito looked between Minako and Ren, looking suddenly anxious. Makoto then reached out, stroking his hair. Kaito seemed to relax a bit at least…

Minako then sighed. "…We really need to talk about this afterwards… Promise me, okay?"

"…Okay," Ren mumbled out.

"Ren, should we get going?" Makoto interjected.

"Though there's the twins to think of…" Ren said slowly. "We'll be all participating in this fight…"

"Miyu and me are  _going!"_ Kaito stomped his foot. "We're not staying behind! Auntie Makoto, tell 'im!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to sic Makoto on me!" Ren held up his hands in defeat. "Just… be careful, okay? You can get hurt and your dear uncle would probably murder me for letting it happen."

"It won't happen," Kaito said adamantly, lifting his chin.

Makoto sighed, before kneeling in front of him. "Promise me you'll be careful, Kaito," she said seriously. "You and your sister. I… I don't want you to be hurt."

"Promise!" Kaito said cheerfully before abruptly hugging her.

"O-Oh!" Makoto was taken aback but she quickly hugged him back. "It's a promise, then."

"Do you want a pinky promise?" Kaito asked before offering her his pinky.

Makoto laughed. "That's not necessary."

"Ne-sees-huuuh?"

"It's not needed," Ren translated, before ruffling Kaito's hair. "But yeah, Makoto's right. Let's mobilize so we can get this rescue operation started!"

Ken… Haru… they  _would_ rescue their friends.

* * *

Kamoshidaman's statue was garishly bright, not to mention the  _pose._

"Yeah, we're definitely here." Ryuji then scowled. "Figures he's got an ego as big as the original," he huffed out.

"It definitely has… presence," Akechi said.

"I don't like it," Miyuki announced, her face screwed up in disgust. "The Buchiko statue is way better!"

"No kidding." Anne wrinkled her nose. "Just look at that pose… it screams  _this is it!"_

"It's a disgrace!" Yusuke declared, shaking his head.

"What do you mean by that, Fox?" Kaito asked, blinking up at Yusuke.

"It's horrible! Just horrible!" Yusuke said firmly.

"Oh boy, you set him off…" Futaba sighed.

"Just look at it!" Yusuke swept an arm towards the statue. "It's simply reprehensible!"

"Re… what?" Miyuki asked.

"It's a sacrilege to beauty!" Yusuke continued to rant. "It's nothing but a blight to my eyes!"

"You're not making any sense, Fox," Kaito said flatly.

"That's truly rich coming from you!" A familiar voice rang out. " _You're_ the reprehensible ones!"

Makoto immediately reached out, drawing the twins closer to her.

"Though I suppose you should be applauded," Kamoshidaman sneered. "Well done in coming this far, evildoers! As a reward… I think I'll allow you to witness your comrades' public execution."

He then snapped his fingers, signaling for two policemen to drag Ken and Haru forward, before thrown forward to the ground. Kamoshidaman then planted a foot against Ken's back, shoving him harder against the ground.

"Ace!" Makoto shouted, unable to stop her voice from cracking.

"Why are you hurting him like that?!" Minako-san demanded. "They didn't do anything wrong! Just let them go!"

Ken's eyes weren't on them though… It was on the twins and then Minako. The shock was clear on his face, despite the distance.

"Noir!" Yusuke shouted.

"Everyone!" Haru called out, her voice cracking.

"You're worse than trash!" Kamoshidaman seethed before stepping over Ken. "What were you thinking, corrupting two innocent  _children?!"_

" _You're_  thebuttface!" Miyuki retorted, her hands clenching into tiny little fists. "What you're doing is wrong! Completely wrong!"

"I see they've truly corrupted you and your brother," Kamoshidaman sighed. "But no matter! I will punish the trash of society soon enough!"

"Who are you calling trash?!" Morgana retorted. "You're the one who has it all wrong! We're not the ones brainwashing people!"

"Yeah, you're nothing but a goddamn asshole who spews nothing but self-centered crap!" Ryuji spat out.

"Self-centered, you say?" Kamoshidaman asked. "What say you, people of Kamo City?!"

"You're the one who named the city after yourself!" Ren shouted.

"But they're criminals, aren't they?" one man asked.

"If Kamoshidaman is saying they are… they've gotta be…" his companion answered. "Take them down, Kamoshidaman!"

"What…?" Makoto breathed. "Why are they agreeing?!"

"That's what I want to know!" Minako chimed in.

"That's right!" Kamoshidaman gloated, before pointing at them. "Though I suppose I should give you credit for not abandoning your comrades like cowards! But… you have all defied me! And that must be punished! Such rebellious rebels will be punished at my hand!"

"You're being a bit repetitive," Makoto bit out, her grip on the twins' shoulders tightened. "And you have no right to judge us, just because we disagree with you! Just blindly following authority's example allows for corruption!"

She knew that, first hand…

"Yes, all you do is abuse your authority, suppressing any dissent from citizens because you  _have_ to be right!" Yusuke snapped out.

"Hmph, you don't even have the brains to comprehend your misdeeds," Kamoshidaman sighed, shaking his head.

"You're the one to talk about brains," Ren drawled out before unsheathing his knife and tossing it in the air. He deftly caught it, narrowing his eyes at Kamoshidaman. "I bet you're all brawn, no brains."

"Why you…!"

"Everyone, prepare yourselves," Akechi said grimly.

"Come at us, then, Kamoshidaman!" Ren taunted with his trademark smirk.

"Queen, Fox, when you see an opening, you're to free Ace and Noir," Morgana said lowly. "We'll distract Kamoshidaman for you."

"Understood," she and Yusuke murmured back to him.

"I'll show you!" Kamoshidaman hissed out. "I'll give you a good thrashing!"

"We'll see about that!" Ren cried out, before he tore his mask off. "Arsene!"

"Dance, Carmen!"

"Whip 'em, Captain Kidd!"

"Zorro, show your might!"

"Goemon, strike!"

"Charge, Johanna!"

"Now, Robin!"

"Eurydice!"

But Kamoshidaman just struck a pose. Ken's head suddenly jerked up.

What… What was he looking at?

"Absolute Power!" Kamoshidaman declared.

But then multiple colored lights struck all of them. Makoto suddenly felt weak and she collapsed to her knees as Johanna disappeared. She could barely detect Johanna's presence in her mind.

"That's cheating!" Miyuki cried out.

Makoto tried to push herself up, but her muscles immediately began to scream at her. She felt so… weak. Lightheaded, even…

Then Kamoshidaman struck. The force of his strikes sent all of them flying backwards.

What was going on? Where was the source of Kamoshidaman's power?

"Arsene!" Ren shouted.

But Kamoshidaman seemed to shrug off the darkness spell.

"Wha…?!" Futaba gasped out. "H… He's resisting all elements?!"

What?! How was that possible?! Makoto pressed her forehead against the ground. She had to think… There had to be a secret to this…

"What are you doing?!" a harsh masculine voice demanded, only to be followed by two identical shrieks.

Makoto's head jerked up, her heart already leaping into her throat. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight.

A policeman guarding Ken and Haru had snatched both twins. His grip on them was tight even though they were squirming in his grasp, even trying to lash out with kicks.

"You ASSHOLE!" Ken's voice was filled with rage as he seemed to glare at the policeman. Somehow he had managed to push himself into a sitting position. "Drop them!  _NOW_!"

"What are you going to do about it?" the policeman mocked. "You're a bit… tied up."

"I'll show you," he hissed out. Then blue flames flickered around Ken, before Kala-Nemi appeared with a flash.

"What the…?!" Ryuji yelped. "But Ace can't rip off his mask! How can he summon his Persona?!"

There was a blast of golden light before the policeman screamed. "My eyes!" He then dropped the twins, clamping a hand over his eyes, and they quickly scampered to safety.

Kala-Nemi disappeared with another flash. Ken seemed to sway for a moment before he seemed to steady himself.

"Ace!" Noir gasped.

"Uncle Ken!" Kaito cried out.

" _UNCLE KEN?!"_ Minako-san gasped out before she pushed herself to a sitting position. "N-No, it can't be…  _Ken-kun?!_ How is this possible?!"

Kaito quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. "U-Uh, I mean…" he stammered out.

"Shit," Ren breathed out.

"We need to focus!" Morgana snapped out.

"But how are we gonna beat them?!" Anne cried out.

"There has to be some kind of weakness…" Akechi breathed out. "We… We just need to discover what it is…"

"There  _is_ no weakness!" Kamoshidaman burst into boisterous laughter. "You fools!"

"Are we really so powerless…?" Minako asked before her eyes traveled over to Ken.

"Crow's right… there must be a weakness!" Yusuke protested.

"But if we keep at this…" Morgana said. "We'll be defeated…"

Makoto whipped her head. "No! We're so close!" she protested. "We can't-"

"Everyone, go!" Haru shouted at them. "W-We'll be fine, I promise!"

"I…" Ren hesitated.

"Listen to her, Joker!" Ken snapped at them. "Flee for now!"

"We can't—"

"You can't win now!" Haru cried out. "Please… just run! We'll be okay!"

"Do you really think you can win?" Kamoshidaman gloated.  _"Ever?"_

Ken was silent for a moment. "Oh, really?" he said coolly. "I know your weakness."

Kamoshidaman choked for a moment. "D-Don't bluff!"

"It's no bluff," Ken said boldly. "You see, one of your men said that you were unbeatable with a certain thing in your arsenal… I figured out what that thing is… You can't miss it with how garish it is, really…"

It took a moment for it to click in Makoto's brain. "The statue?" she asked. "Is that it?"

"Hit it right on the nail," Ken called out to her. Makoto found herself blushing a little at the pride in his voice.

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" Kamoshidaman shouted. "I have  _no_ weakness! And it's certainly not connected to my statue!"

"Uh, yeah,  _bullshit,"_ Ren said flatly.

"Ace's really got you squirming," Futaba said.

"So, go, Joker!" Ken snapped. "I know you'll be able to figure out a plan to take down Kamoshidaman! But you can't, right now!"

Ren grimaced and Makoto could feel her heart sink. Ken had convinced him… But… how could she walk away? When she had vowed to not turn a blind eye anymore?

"Queen, we're retreating!" Morgana snapped at her.

Makoto swallowed hard. This wasn't permanent… They would be back to rescue Ken and Haru… and soon.

…Didn't mean it didn't hurt to walk away.

* * *

How could she be so… so  _dumb?_ Especially with that sketch? How they called their kidnapped teammates by their codenames?

Minako stumbled out of the movie screen, before she whipped her head towards Ren. "Explain," she demanded. "Now!"

Ren then hung his head. "I'm so sorry…"

"Then Ace…" Minako trailed off.

"…Yeah," Ryuji sighed. "He's… Ken."

"I… I don't understand," Minako said. "Ken-kun is only eleven. But back there, he was what…"

"Eighteen," Makoto said somberly.

She was… Ken's girlfriend. The idea was just… hard to wrap her mind around. Especially since uh… her Ken had a pretty obvious crush on her. Though the twins… Ren had said that they were Ace's senpai's children. They had to be the child of one of her friends, then. But the question was… who? Maybe she had to ask Ken after they rescued him and Haru…

"We're sorry…." Anne said sorrowfully. "We knew that you would freak out… and we wanted to avoid any questions. Since we're from the future…"

Minako swallowed hard. Kamoshidaman had captured their friends… but now…

It was  _personal_.

"I… I forgive you. And… I have a better reason to save your friends." Minako then slammed her fist into her palm. "It's personal to me now too!"

"Minako-san…" Yusuke said softly.

"Ken-kun is like a little brother to me!" Minako said fiercely. "He's not gonna be executed! Not on my watch…!"

"But question is…" Ren looked between them, "…how do we do that?" He shook his head. "Damn, Ken really had loaded on the pressure…

"One more thing…" Makoto then sighed, before crouching in front of the twins. "…Why did you not listen?" she asked quietly. "You promised that you would try and keep yourself safe!"

The twins then hung their heads. "We wanted to untie Uncle Ken and Miss Haru," Kaito said quietly. "W-We were just trying to help…!"

Makoto then sighed. "Well… I have done some foolish things before," she admitted. "But… we can't allow a repeat of that, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Ken had a mini heart attack," Ryuji grumbled.

"Though I must say that I'm curious about how he was able to summon his Persona…" Akechi murmured.

"Ken's already gonna kill me anyways," Ren deadpanned. "How soon do you think I have before he comes after me?"

"Oh, Ren, don't be a drama queen!" Anne sighed.

"Though… how  _is_ Ken-kun able to summon his Persona like that?" Minako asked. "He has a Evoker just like me in my time…"

"He ended up in the Shadow nest and he ended up… re-awakening, I guess?" Ren scratched the back of his head. "I dunno, I don't pretend that I understand."

"The Metaverse is rather… complicated," Morgana admitted.

"Though, Ren… if you're so concerned about Ken…" Futaba then flashed a wicked grin at him. "Just have Makoto distract him for you!"

"Hmm… not a bad idea," Ren said, stroking his chin.

Imagining Ken… making out with someone. And with someone as serious as Makoto… That was hard to picture.

"Y-You're exaggerating!" Makoto stammered out.

"Oh yeah?" Ryuji cocked an eyebrow at Makoto, before smirking. "So how come Shinjiro-san says he's walked in on ya, then?"

Wait, Shinjiro-senpai? Why would he witness that? She was so confused… And considering she has never heard of Shujin Academy… this had to be in a different city. But what happened for Ken to "reawaken"? And to move away…? And Shinjiro-senpai was there too?

"I still wish you would allow me to paint you…" Yusuke lamented.

"Y-You misunderstand!" Makoto suddenly shouted, her face flushing. "S-Shinjiro-san's exaggerating! We haven't—it's not like that!"

"Auntie Makoto…" Kaito looked at her seriously. "Are you and Uncle Ken doing mommy and daddy things?"

"N-NO!" Makoto shrieked out. "No mommy and daddy things!"

"Oh, that's too bad," Miyuki said, oddly flippant for a six year old. "We want another baby to play with."

…Another? Maybe Junpei had a baby already. She wouldn't put it past him…

"Stop…" Makoto moaned out, hiding her face with her hands.

Minako couldn't stop herself from giggling. Makoto being so embarrassed… was honestly really entertaining to see. "B-But anyways, guys, focus!" She coughed. "We need to focus on what to do for our second and final rescue operation!"

"Yeah, you're right, sorry," Ren agreed. "We need to get rid of that statue."

"Come on, Ren, we can do that with more style!" Morgana scoffed. "We're Phantom Thieves! We won't shame the name!"

"Um…" Miyuki raised her hand.

"…Miyuki-chan, you don't have to raise your hand." Minako giggled. "This isn't school."

"Oh. Okay." Miyuki shuffled on her feet. "Um, but I do have an idea…"

"What is it?" Akechi's tone turned almost… indulgent, but Miyuki didn't appreciate that, slightly turning away from him with a huff.

"I'm not stupid!" She stomped her foot. "I… I thought we should try and find the light! 'Member those cops talking about the lights? And they said Kamoshidaman wanted all these kinds of bright lights!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Anne perked up. "But hey… how are we gonna steal that?"

"I did notice something odd," Yusuke stated. "The statue swayed in the breeze."

"So it must be pretty light!" Minako said.

"…Doesn't Theodore's shop have balloons?" Makoto asked. "Perhaps we can ask him if we could use them."

"Okay, we've got a plan…" Ren said. "So let's put it in action!"

"RIGHT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to wrapping up the Kamoshidaman labyrinth! It'll be really fun to see Ken and Haru rejoin the team.
> 
> Also yeah, I'm using the typical fanon that Minako's Persona is Eurydice over Orpheus. I thought the two Orpheus's was too confusing so I'm changing it. And speaking of Minako, she's discovered the truth of Ken. So... next chapter will be interesting.


	5. 5: Taking Down Kamoshidaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves search for a way to steal the statue of Kamoshidaman, to cripple him. They develop a plan, which may prove to be their most cunning heist thus far.

"Ace, that girl…" Haru's eyes were wide as she looked to him. "She was wearing the Gekkoukan uniform. And she called you…"

Ken blew his bangs out of his face. "It's Minako-san," he said wearily.

"Wait… your senpai?" Haru then frowned, her brow furrow. "But she's…" Haru trailed off for a moment. "She's  _our_  age."

"Younger as of right now," Ken corrected. "She's a second-year."

He had no idea what Ren had been thinking. What did Minako-san even know? From her reaction when Kaito called out to him… she didn't know it was him (initially). Though speaking of Kaito…  _why the hell were the twins even here?_ And why did Ren think it was a good idea to bring them into a Shadow infested nest?! He nearly had a heart attack when Kamoshidaman's lackey grabbed them. "Ace?" Haru's tentative voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You look… aggravated."

"I was just thinking about how I'm going to  _kill_ Joker," Ken said darkly.

Haru's mouth twisted for a moment like she wanted to say something but then she changed her mind. She then coughed lightly. "Those two children…"

"They're Yukari-san's children," Ken said. "You never got to meet them, since she brought them with her during the Feathermen fan event back in August."

"They seem darling from what I've seen." Haru smiled. "Especially with how they call you 'Uncle'."

Ken felt his face warm up. "They've always called me that…" he mumbled out.

"Though speaking of that…" Haru tilted her head. "What happened back there? When that police officer grabbed them, you… summoned without having to tear off your mask. And you used that… Evoker before, didn't you?"

"Well…" Ken said slowly. "It  _is_ possible to summon a Persona without a 'trigger', so to speak. For us, it's our masks. And the Evokers, as you mentioned. For the Investigation Team… I never understood why but they have tarot cards. They would have to break them to summon their Personas."

"I see…" Haru said. "But you can summon without a trigger?"

Ken shook his head. "Not ordinarily… Most of my senpai  _can_ but… I can't. The most I can pull off is healing in the real world. Back there… well, I suppose I was angry with how Kamoshidaman's lackey just grabbed the twins."

"Well, we are in a Shadow nest…" Haru mused. "Maybe that has to do with it."

"Maybe." Ken sighed. "…Though I'm going to have  _words_ with Joker for bringing them inside to begin with."

"You're not going to kill him, are you, Ace?" Haru's expression turned concerned. "I'm sure Joker has a good reason to…"

"Oh, he better," Ken said darkly. "Or else he's dead meat."

* * *

Ren abruptly sneezed.

"Damn that was a big one, dude," Ryuji commented.

"Ace is probably talking about me behind my back…" Ren grumbled out before he rubbed his nose.

Minako just giggled. "Come on, Joker, I'm sure you're exaggerating!"

"I'm not!" Ren protested. "He's one hundred percent killing me."

"Drama queen," Futaba coughed out.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ren fired back.

"I'm telling you, the best solution is to ask Queen to distract him," Futaba commented. "A little smooching from Queen and he'll calm down."

"ORACLE!" Makoto shrieked out, her cheeks blazing bright red.

"Okay, that's enough teasing from you, Oracle." Anne shook her head at Futaba's apparition.

"Grown-ups are so  _weird_ ," Kaito whispered to his sister, who just vigorously nodded.

"Panther  _is_ right, though," Akechi remarked. "We should focus on the mission after all…"

"The two of you really should stay close to us this time," Yusuke said sternly. "No sneaking off. Especially with all of the FOEs wandering about."

"Okay…" Miyuki mumbled out before scuffing the ground with her shoe. "Sorry…"

"Aw, come on, they haven't done anything like that when we were exploring!" Ryuji quickly jumped to their defense. "I know that they gave us a scare and all… but they're not as bad as you're saying!"

"Still though, you need to stick close to us," Morgana said.

"…Okay," Kaito mumbled out. "Sorry."

Damn. They were a bit down still, weren't they? Normally they'd sass Morgana, but they were being prettyyy quiet…

Ryuji frowned, before squatting down. "So, who wants a piggyback ride?" he asked. "Let's make those frowns smiles, 'kay?"

"Don't be sad, Miyuki-chan, Kaito-kun!" Minako added with a bright smile. "We're working on a plan to cripple Kamoshidaman, so don't worry! We'll save Ken-kun and Noir, okay?" She then tilted her head. "I don't know how good my piggyback ride is but I can try!"

Miyuki climbed onto Minako's back and Kaito rode on Ryuji's back. Giggles almost immediately started to fill the area as Ryuji bounced Kaito up and down. Miyuki seemed content to snuggle up against Minako, though.

"This doesn't make it better to sneak around," Morgana grumbled.

"Mona, leave it," Ren said. "I rather them be happy for now."

Unhappy kids… that would just lead to disaster.

He then led them throughout the maze of lights. It was… complicated with them having to manipulate the lights to bait away the FOEs. But they eventually came across a policeman guarding the area.

Ryuji and Minako quickly dropped the twins to the ground, not removing their eyes from the guard.

"We can't drop our guard here," Yusuke stated.

"But… why is he there?" Miyuki asked with a frown.

"…Must be something special," Kaito muttered.

"The lights," Makoto stated, folding her arms folded. "Like Miyuki mentioned. We did find several light switches as we came here."

"Aww, what happened to our code names?" Kaito whined out.

"Head in the game, kiddo." Ryuji ruffled his hair. "But it kinda stands out here, y'know…?"

"What are you talking about, Skull?" Morgana asked.

"I mean… it looks like he's guarding nothin'" Ryuji scratched the back of his head.

"We can't overlook, though," Yusuke said. "Remember all of those times Joker pointed out a vent for us to crawl through?"

Akechi just shook his head. "I really can't believe we've had to do that… I thought it was something you did in media."

"Though…" Makoto trailed off for a moment, pressing her index finger against her lips. "Maybe this would pan out to our advantage?"

"What do you mean?" Minako tilted her head.

"Ohhh, that's a good idea, Queen." Morgana then turned to Minako. "There's gotta be cops crawling everywhere in the square. Even more so, with us trying that rescue. It'd be good to have a… mole of sorts."

Ren had to stifle a smirk as Akechi awkwardly fidgeted at the last part. Was he feeling guilty?

"Though there's the matter of choosing  _who_ ," Akechi said.

Futaba then turned to Makoto with a knowing grin. "Well, I know who should-"

Two voices cut through the air. "AUNTIE MINA!"

"Huuuuh?" Minako's eyes went wide. "M-Me?!"

"It's 'cause—" Kaito jumped as Miyuki quickly jabbed him in the side. "Y-You'd look good into it?"

"Y-Yeah, you look like you would dress up well in one!" Miyuki added, nodding vigorously. "It'd be just like Halloween!"

Ren made a mental note to ask Ken what the heck they're talking about. Because obviously there was some kind of story behind this.

…If Ken doesn't murder him after all this. Maybe Ren could use Minako as a body shield. Or the twins. God, he was not looking forward to Ken giving him hell about bringing the twins.

"Well, it's not like we can change out of our outfits easily," Anne said, tilting her head.

Minako then frowned. "Though why were you looking at Queen, Oracle?"

"Ah, well…" Makoto looked down. "I actually want to pursue that as a career. Becoming a police officer."

"Whaaaat?" Miyuki gasped. "That's cool! Now we'll have an uncle  _and_ an auntie who are gonna be cops!"

Makoto just coughed, her cheeks turning pink. "W-Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Ren just snickered to himself, making Makoto glower at him. Anne quickly elbowed him in the side, shooting him a look.

"But let's rush this sucker!" Ryuji cracked his knuckles.

The poor guy didn't stand a chance.

"Mwehehe… time to do a strip search," Futaba snickered out.

"But we're just taking his clothes…?" Miyuki tilted her head.

"Must be another grown-up joke…" Kaito mumbled out.

"But Mommy says kids shouldn't understand that!" Miyuki argued. "Oracle isn't  _that_ old!"

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Futaba protested before beginning to pout.

"Are you saying that you're old, then?" Ren asked teasingly, grinning at her.

Yusuke coughed, before handing the clothes over to Minako, as Ryuji was lifting the now out cold cop, stuffing him into a trash can. "Minako-san, here you are."

They found a private spot for Minako to change into the outfit. Anne and Makoto stared at the boys, promising pain if they dared to peek. Not that he would dream of peeking… Not after what he and Anne have been doing…

"Ta-DA!" Ren turned to see that Minako had finished changing. Minako twirled in her new outfit, before striking a pose.

"Aw, you look so cute!" Anne gushed, clasping her hands together.

"Heehee, thanks." Minako scratched her cheek, smiling sheepishly. "That's a huge compliment, coming from you, Panther."

"Joker! JOKERRRRR!"

"What did I tell you about being so noisy?" Morgana griped as the twins scampered up to them.

"Bossy kitty," Miyuki huffed before sticking her tongue out at Morgana.

"Doggies are way better," Kaito stated.

Ren really had to wonder where they learned that side eye…

"They are not!" Morgana cried out. "And I am  _not_ a cat!"

"Your arguments suck," Miyuki deadpanned, her expression completely utterly unimpressed.

"That's enough, Miyuki-chan…" Anne then crouched in front of the twins. "So what did you find?"

"Come see it!" Kaito urged, grabbing onto Ren's sleeve and tugging him forward.

"A… manhole?" Akechi rubbed his chin. "Well I suppose that they could have it hidden here… We  _are_ in a movie."

Ryuji and Yusuke unscrewed the top. A putrid smell rose from the sewer, making the twins hold their noses.

"Eww!" they complained.

"Ohhh boy, this will be fun," Ren said dryly.

"Time to suck it up and take a leap of faith!" Ryuji said. "See ya on the other side!"

"Skull, wait—!" Makoto sighed as Ryuji didn't listen and just jumped in. "Isn't there usually a ladder…?"

"Hmm, it appears so," Akechi said, crouching and peering further into the manhole. "We should watch our step."

Futaba pulled a face. "I'm sooo not envying you guys right now."

"Ugh, this is so disgusting!" Morgana huffed before he started to climb down.

"I am quite thankful that I do not have the keen smell of a fox right now," Yusuke sighed out. "But… we must get this over with."

"I hope we can wrap this up as soon as possible," Anne grumbled out. "This is just… blech."

"Have you really not done anything like this before?" Minako asked.

"Thank goodness for that," Makoto sighed. "Um, Joker, do you mind carrying one of the twins? I don't want them to slip and fall…"

"Oh, let me help with that!" Minako said. "Come on, Miyuki-chan!"

They slowly descended into the sewers. Kaito clung to Ren's neck tightly. "This is gross," he grumbled out.

"Shhh…" Makoto hushed, holding a finger to her lips. "We'll try to wrap things up as soon as possible, okay?"

"I really hope so," Morgana groaned out. "I don't know how much my nose can take this…"

"This is so exciting, though!" Minako exclaimed, pumping a fist. "I've never been in a manhole before! I'm kinda jealous of you all! You must do exciting things like this all the time as phantom thieves!"

"Sheesh, someone's excited," Ryuji said in disbelief, scratching the back of his head.

"…Well, I won't stop her if she's enthusiastic," Akechi stated.

"Though I must say that this is an opportunity like no other," Yusuke stated, before sweeping the air with his arm. "I must commit this to memory!"

"…I think Uncle Ken's friends are kinda weird," Miyuki whispered.

"Almost as weird as Uncle Junpei," Kaito said solemnly.

…Damn. Poor Junpei-san. Then again, didn't Ken tell him one time that their first word was 'Stupei'?

Ren cleared his throat. "Sorry to break it to you, Fox, but we're kinda on a time crunch here. Remember? The execution?"

"Oh… that's right." Yusuke hung his head.

"Hey!" Futaba's apparition appeared in front of them. "Stop lollygagging! You gotta find that power switch!"

"Bossy, bossy," Morgana grumbled.

"Hello pot, meet kettle," Ren muttered to Anne, who just shot him a look before elbowing him in the ribs.

But they managed to settle down, creeping through the sewer. It grew darker and darker as they moved forward. Ren ended up having to activate his Third Eye.

"U-Um, why are you mumbling to yourself?" Kaito piped up.

"And why are your eyes turning red?" Miyuki asked with a frown.

"Shhh, let Joker focus," Anne said gently. "It's an, uh, another superpower he's got."

"Wow! That's so  _cool!"_ Kaito exclaimed. " _You're_ cool, Joker! I bet nobody has that kind of power!"

"Don't inflate his head please," Akechi stated. "He already has a high sense of self esteem already."

"…Don't you always talk about how good of a detective you are, though?" Miyuki asked. "I don't think you can talk."

Akechi opened his mouth, only to close it. "W-Well…"

"Give it up, Crow." Ryuji patted his shoulder, even as he held back laughter. "You're not gonna win. Not with these two."

"You two are certainly a handful," Yusuke sighed.

Morgana suddenly let out a loud yowl, the sound echoing through the sewer.

"Mona!" Makoto whirled to look at him. "What was that for?!"

"I-I have a good reason!" he cried. "T-There was a big rat! It ran right by me! It brushed against me!"

"Just a rat?" Ryuji said in disbelief, before shaking his head. "You're unbelievable."

"And you're a cat," Minako said. "Why would you be afraid of rats?"

"I will say this…" Morgana drew in a deep breath. "One. Time. I only look like a cat! I'm a human stuck in a cat's form. I'm searching for a way to escape and gain my true form!"

"…You sure act like a cat though," Miyuki stated.

"I do not!" Morgana argued.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do—"

"Mona, stop!" Makoto scolded. "Do you hear yourself…?"

"But she—"

"I don't care," Makoto practically growled out. "You're ending it."

Ren then squinted in the darkness again, activating his Third Eye. He saw a silhouette of a person. "Hey, guys, heads up," he warned. "There's another cop."

"Here?!" Anne sputtered out. "But why…?"

"There must be something worth guarding here, then," Akechi stated. "Perhaps the light switch…?"

"And if we can kill the lights here…" Anne's face grew excited. "Then it'll make stealing the statue so much easier!"

"Minako-san, I believe this is your cue," Yusuke said, turning to her. "We're counting on you. Perhaps you can convince him that it's your shift now."

"W-Wait, we're seriously just gonna leave it all to her?!" Anne exclaimed. "T-That doesn't seem right…"

"Don't worry, Panther!" Minako quickly reassured, giving Anne a bright smile. "I may not be experienced as a Phantom Thief, but I've got experience! I've gone through some pretty rough scrapes! I'll take care of this, no prob!"

"Will she play the part though…?" Akechi said. "I must say, it looks a bit like… cosplaying."

"Auntie Mina will do a great job!" Miyuki scowled at Akechi. "Just wait and see!"

"Damn, looks like you got some guard dogs," Ren lightly teased.

"More like guard puppies," Futaba grumbled out.

"But good luck, Minako!" Anne flashed her a thumbs up. "You've got this!"

"And should things go south…" Yusuke stated, "just call for us. We'll come running."

"Don't do anything too reckless though," Ren stated. "We've had to deal with that already…"

"Joker…!" Makoto hissed at him, shooting him a death glare.

Ren just smiled innocently. "Yeah, Queen?"

"You're awful…" she grumbled out.

"Um… I'll go now…?" Minako said uncertainly before twisting to look at Miyuki. "Um, sorry, Miyuki-chan. I'll have to put you down…"

"That's okay, Auntie Mina!" Miyuki said cheerfully. "Good luck suckering the bad cop!"

"…Where did she learn such a term…?" Akechi questioned.

They let down the twins, and Minako stepped forward. They quickly hid so Minako would appear alone.

Minako seemed to psych herself up, before sharply inhaling. Then she walked up to the cop.

"Sir!" Minako chirped, before giving a salute "I've been assigned to take over this area!"

"Hmm?" The cop sounded… bored. "But I was assigned this sector just the other day?"

"Um…!" Minako said. "I-It's a relocation of personnel! I was told this by Kamoshidaman-san himself!"

"Kamoshidaman-san…?" There was an edge of suspicion in his voice now. "Why are you referring to him like that?"

"Dun dun dun, we're dead," Ren whispered. "Get ready—"

"Wait!" Makoto whispered. "Give her a chance!"

"Come on, Auntie Mina!" Kaito's voice trembled with excitement.

"Fine," the cop sighed. "Just give me the password."

"Password?!" Yusuke gasped.

"Should we have scoped the area more…?" Makoto asked.

"The password… yes…" Minako stammered out.

"Well…?"

"Shit!" Ryuji growled out. "Come on, let's whoop some a—"

"Don't jump the gun!" Futaba hissed.

"Yes, let's wait and see what Minako-san has up her sleeve," Akechi stated. "She may surprise us."

Minako blurted out some lame excuse, before she tilted her head. "Um… this is Kamoshidaman's city and we're policemen so…" she trailed off for a moment. "Kamo… Kamo… Kamoshidaman's police? Kamo Police? Police Kamo?"

"Oh dear," Akechi sighed. "Perhaps I spoke too soon."

"…Fine," the policeman sighed.

"Minako-san was correct?!" Yusuke sputtered out.

"No way…!" Anne gasped.

"I was seriously right?!" Minako gasped out.

"Of course not!" the cop snapped out. "Do I look like I have fluff for brains? I meant, 'fine, I'm through dealing with your nonsense'. There is no password! It was a trick question!"

"That jerkface…!" Kaito hissed out.

"Hey, no fair!" Minako cried out. "My disguise was perfect too!"

"Gah, what are you doing?!" Ryuji bemoaned, dragging both hands down his face.

"I'm turning you in," the cop declared. "You'll be part of the punishment exhibition—"

Damn…! Ren reached for his dagger. His friends reached for their weapons as well.

"TOO SLOW!"

…Only for Minako to karate chop him in the neck.

"That's… one way to handle it, I suppose…?" Makoto said.

"M-Minako's scary," Ryuji practically whimpered out. "She totally knocked him out cold! In one hit!"

"A one hit KO!" Futaba cried. "Don't mess with her!"

"…You know, I can understand why Ken avoids pissing off women," Ren said idly.

"Yeah, for real!" Ryuji said, wide-eyed.

"You know, it might not be a good idea to say that in the earshot of three girls," Anne stated, looking unimpressed.

"But we have more scary aunties than uncles…?" Kaito asked. "Joker's right."

"You don't have to say it so bluntly," Morgana sighed out. "Have some tact."

"Why would we have thumbtacks?" Miyuki asked. "You're so silly, Mona."

Morgana let out a frustrated growl, but was quickly cut off by Akechi. "But anyhow, we have access to the switchboard now, I assume?"

"Yep!" Minako pointed at the switchboard. "Phase one complete! Oh! One second…" She knelt down, unhooking the cuffs from his waist. She then grabbed his wrists, twisting them behind his back and handcuffed the cop. "There! Now he can't run off and warn the others!"

"Where did you even…?" Makoto shook her head. "I must say, I'm quite… shocked with that move you pulled, Minako-san."

Minako looked sheepish, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Wellll… I always wanted to try that move."

"Do you practice kung fu?" Akechi asked.

"No, it was a move I saw in a movie."

"A movie?!" Anne sputtered out. "You can't be serious!"

There were practically stars in both twins' eyes. "Auntie Mina is soooocool!" Kaito exclaimed. "You're the best!"

"Heehee, I try my best." Minako then looked to everyone. "But let's head out. We've got to rescue Noir and Ace!"

* * *

After that, they decided to head back to the theater to work on the kinks of their plan.

So after figuring it all out, they split up. Akechi went to speak with Elizabeth. Ryuji and Anne went to talk to Theo. And Futaba went with Morgana to talk to Hikari.

"Soon…" Makoto sighed out.

"Don't worry, Auntie Makoto!" Kaito exclaimed. "We'll get the buttface. And rescue Uncle Ken and Miss Haru!"

Makoto let out a soft chuckle. "Thank you for your confidence, Kaito."

"Though…" Ren knelt down. "I want to be sure… you're going to stay in a safe spot, right? Because if not, Uncle Ken will be most definitely murdering me."

"…Even if Auntie Makoto kisses Uncle Ken?" Miyuki asked.

"REN!" Makoto then swatted at his shoulder, glaring at him. "This is all your fault!"

"I mean, don't you want to give Ken a little welcome back kiss?" Ren asked innocently. "If Shinjiro-san is right—"

"He was  _exaggerating!"_ Makoto cried out. Then she inhaled. "I really don't know how Anne puts up with you…"

"C-Can I talk with you?" Hikari then approached them, before her eyes flicked towards the twins. "E-Especially you two."

"Us…?" Kaito asked. "Um, if you wanna, Hikari-san."

"Thank you." She bowed her head. "U-Um… y-you should stay here!" she blurted out. "You'll be safe here!"

"Wha…?!" Miyuki sputtered out. "What are you talking about…?"

"I saw the way that Kamoshidaman's men grabbed you…" Hikari said. "I got scared for you. Aren't you scared?"

"…A little," Kaito admitted.

Miyuki nodded vigorously. "It was really scary. It felt like my heart was gonna burst outta my chest! But…" Her face then grew serious. "We can't."

"Mommy always said that just 'cause you're scared… it doesn't mean you should look away. Being brave is doing the right thing even if you  _are_ scared."

"The right thing…?" Hikari asked.

Wow. Ren couldn't help but be surprised.  _That_ was Yukari-san's upbringing.

"That's right," Makoto said. "Nothing will do you good by closing your eyes from the truth…"

"Makoto…" Ren said quietly. "But yeah, I agree with these guys. One hundred percent. We can't stop what we're doing because we're afraid. We're not abandoning our friends. We're going to stand up to Kamoshidaman and we're gonna  _beat_ him."

"…Futaba-chan said something similar." Hikari bowed her head. "I-I guess I'll have to pray for your success."

"We don't need any god to win," Ren said confidently. "Just you watch, Hikari!"

* * *

_"Citizens of Kamo City, this is a public announcement…"_

Ken gritted his teeth, as he looked up to the loudspeakers. Dammit… They were out of time. The crowd was getting so excited as well… They were really just sheep.

And Kamoshidaman was just… so full of it. Bragging about being justice… the reason Kamo City's peace was maintained. It made Ken sick, if he was being honest.

"Citizens of Kamo City!" he proclaimed. "I have arrived! And fear not… while we hit a delay before… prepare yourselves! These filthy thieves… they will be punished! Let the punishment exhibition begin!"

"Are they too late…?" Haru whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"Come on, guys…" Ken hissed under his breath.

"WAAAAAIT!"

A familiar voice rang out.

…Yeah, he was so killing Ren for this.

Miyuki and Kaito ran forward, all decked in blue. Where had they…?

"Fanmail for you, Kamoshidaman," Miyuki said sweetly. "For everything you do for Kamo City."

"I hope you like the card," Kaito added. "My sister and I went through a lot to get it for you…"

"Why thank you, young citizens… I will read it after—"

"But there was a lot of effort put into it!" Miyuki whined out, batting her gray-blue eyes at Kamoshidaman. "You'll read it  _now,_ won't you? You… You're our hero!"

"V-Very well…" Kamoshidaman said, obviously flustered. "I will—"

"You'll open it on the count of three, right?" Kaito asked, wide-eyed.

What was going on…?

"One…" Miyuki said.

"Two…" Kaito continued, before looking to Miyuki with a small nod.

"THREE!" they hollered at the top of their lungs.

Then everything went pitch black. This sent everyone in confusion, murmurs rippling amongst the crowd.

"Activate the backup power!" Kamoshidaman shouted. "Hurry!"

A single spotlight shone onto Ren.

"You…!" Kamoshidaman growled out.

"Joker!" Haru cried out. "You made it back!"

Ren looked to Haru. "Of course we did. There was no way in hell that we'd leave you hanging."

"So… you've come to be punished!" Kamoshidaman said. "No matter, I will accept this gift-"

"Oh no, no." Ren's face broke into his trademark smirk. "You see, Kamoshidaman… we're here for one thing… We will accept nothing less." He pointed at Kamoshidaman. "Your defeat! Your complete and utter defeat!"

Ken huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. But despite himself, a smile tugged at his lips.

"You need to read the card still, don't you?" Ren asked innocently.

"Wha…?" Kamoshidaman pulled out the card from the envelope. "We will… take the Kamoshidaman statue…?"

Ren grinned wickedly. "Kiss your statue goodbye!"

Then he leapt backwards, revealing that the Kamoshidaman statue was nothing but cardboard. It flopped to the ground, eliciting screams from the crowd. Ken couldn't help but shake his head. Ren was really too dramatic for his own good.

Ken just stared down at the cardboard, a huff escaping his lips. Just what had they pulled?

"Wha…?" Kamoshidaman's jaw was practically on the ground.

Then a shadow suddenly loomed over them. Ken looked up to see that the real statue had a ton of balloons attached to it and it was now floating away.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"So… your strength isn't tied to your statue, huh?" Ken couldn't help but snark.

"You… you!"

Haru just turned to him, her eyes bright as her smile. "This is incredible!" she whispered. "They really have Kamoshidaman on the defense now!"

"HEY! KAMOSHIDAMAN!" Ryuji suddenly bellowed out, catching both of their attention. "Take  _this,_ you asshat!" He then tore off his mask. "CAPTAIN KIDD!"

"CARMEN!" Anne shouted.

A blast of flames incinerated Kamoshidaman and a moment later, Captain Kidd slammed into him, sending him flying backwards.

"You…!" Kamoshidaman said through gritted teeth, heaving himself to his knees. "You'll pay for this!"

"Don't be so sure!" Minako-san's voice rang out.

A moment later, Kamoshidaman was sent crashing back to the ground as Minako-san leapt onto his back. Morgana jumped off her shoulder. There were grins on both of their faces.

"This is our declaration against the superficial hero!" Morgana proclaimed.

"Prepare yourselves, Kamoshidaman!" Minako-san cried out, pointing her naginata's blade at him. "You won't get away with this! Not when you dragged one of my dear friends into this!"

"You bastards!" Kamoshidaman growled out.

"Yay, we did it!" Miyuki cheered.

"We pulled off a success… where we failed with Madarame," Yusuke declared. "Heh… and it was a perfect replica."

"Well done, Fox," Makoto commended with a smile. "Our plan went without a hitch."

"What are you going…?" Kamoshidaman asked.

"We're the Phantom Thieves…" Ren squared his shoulders, looking right at Kamoshidaman. "If we want to steal something, we'll raise hell to make sure we get it done!"

"Your so called justice…" Ryuji growled out. "It's through!"

"Yes, it's time that we teach you what justice is!" Akechi proclaimed.

"Get 'em, everyone!" Kaito exclaimed. "We're rooting for you!"

"Don't worry…" Ren's eyes gleamed with determination. "We will!"

His friends summoned their Personas, but Yusuke and Makoto broke away from the crowd.

"Stop them!" Kamoshidaman shouted. "They're going to free their friends!"

"Get out of my way!" Makoto growled out.

"Goemon!" Yusuke summoned his Persona, before pointing at the ground.

Ice formed on the ground, causing the lackeys to slip and fall. Makoto and Yusuke charged forward, Yusuke making a beeline for Haru. He was using his sword to cut through the ropes.

And then Makoto reached him. She studied the ropes for a moment, her forehead furrowed as she concentrated. She then reached for the knot, tugging at it fiercely. It didn't take long for the ropes to fall away onto the ground.

Ken then gulped at the aggravated look in his girlfriend's eye. "Um. Hi."

"Hi," Makoto echoed, before she glared at him, making him cringe. Sometimes he forgot that Makoto had a pretty scary glare. "HI?!"

"Look, Queen, I know—"

"No! You don't know!" Makoto yelled. "Do you have  _any_ idea how worried I've been?! On top of that, you were egging on Kamoshidaman! And now you're just looking at me with that stupid face of yours and—"

She cut herself off, before she punched him  _hard,_ the force strong enough to send him stumbling a few steps backward _._

"I deserved that," Ken admitted, rubbing the spot where she had punched him. At least she didn't punch him in the face.

"No shit," she spat at him, before stomping back up to him.

She then grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, dragging him down to her level and then kissing him fiercely.

"You—" Makoto paused in kissing him. "Stupid—" Another kiss. "Noble—" A third kiss. "IDIOT!" She fumed at him. "I've been so worried and you…!"

Ken wrapped his arms around her waist—damn it felt nice to actually move his arms—and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry."

"You better be," Makoto grumbled out, but she rested her head against his collarbone. "I swear you gave me some gray hairs…"

"You and Shinjiro-san can form a club then," Ken quipped.

"Um, are you planning on making out here or actually  _helping_ with kicking Kamoshidaman's butt?" Futaba suddenly interjected.

Makoto immediately jumped away from him.

"Aww, it's cute!" Minako-san giggled. "Ken-kun's all grown up!"

Ken felt his face flush. "Um, we should probably…"

"Y-Yeah…" Makoto stuttered out.

"Pffft, so shy all the sudden," Futaba scoffed. "Like you two weren't making out like, thirty seconds ago."

"Oracle!" Makoto snapped out.

"Hey, Ace, heads up!" Ren's voice suddenly rung out.

A spear came flying through the air, Ken barely managing to catch it. Ken narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of Kamoshidaman. He felt a smile curl at his lips. Yeah, it was  _definitely_ time for payback.

"Ken-kun!" Minako-san was a whirlwind, a blur of red and black. She tackled him, hugging him tightly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Makoto frowning. There was nothing for her to be jealous of, though considering that he had punched Niijima-san's cognition of Akechi for flirting with Makoto just yesterday, he couldn't really say anything. And knowing Makoto, she'd definitely use that against him…

"U-Um, hi, Minako-san," Ken said awkwardly. "I know that we have a lot to talk about but we do have something to take care of first."

"Yeah!" Minako-san nodded. "I have… a lot of questions, Ken-kun."

Ken winced. "I know."

And she wasn't the only one. He would have to find out just how much Minako-san knew. Though where did the twins head off to…?

"Ace!"

Ken jumped as an apparition of Futaba appeared.

"Head in the game!" she scolded, hands moving to rest on her hips. "If you're worried about the twins, they're okay. They know to stay back after last time."

Ken exhaled. "Okay. Thanks, Oracle."

He really did have to focus… Ken turned his attention on Kamoshidaman. His friends were basically shrugging off his blows, a far cry with how he had been essentially beating them up last time.

And to rub the salt in the wound, they were just attacking him with their weapons.

"You're such fools!" Kamoshidaman cried out. "I am the arbiter of justice! All you had to do is shut up and obey me!"

"We have minds of our own!" Yusuke retorted. "You can't tell us what to think!"

"You've brainwashed the people of Kamo City long enough!" Haru cried out. "We  _will_ bring you to justice, Kamoshidaman!"

"That's right!" Ren flipped through the air, slashing down with his knife. Kamoshidaman was sent crashing to the ground a moment later, as Ren planted his foot on Kamoshidaman's back. "We're the Phantom Thieves… and dealing with delusional crooks like you is our  _specialty!"_

"Curse you, evildoers…" Kamoshidaman spat out, even as Ren ground his shoe against Kamoshidaman's back. "How could I be defeated by the likes of you?!"

"That's your problem," Ken retorted. "You've deluded yourself into believing that you're a hero, but you're nothing more than a phony. Your arrogance has given you an inflated sense of self-importance."

This caused the civilians to start talking amongst themselves, voicing their doubts about Kamoshidaman. Their statements caused Kamoshidaman to let out a frustrated howl.

"Someone's losing his fans," Anne commented, hand on her hip.

"They finally see the light!" Minako-san cheered, pumping her free fist.

"SHUT UP! Just… SHUT UP!"

"My… someone's throwing a temper tantrum," Akechi remarked.

"I punish evildoers!" Kamoshidaman spat out. "So why… why don't you get it?!"

"Oh yeah, like we're just gonna stand back and let you beat us into submission!" Ryuji practically growled out. "Your sense of justice… it's bullshit! It won't bring anyone happiness… they follow ya outta fear! Give it up! You've lost!"

"Yeah, they only listen to you because otherwise they  _kill_ you for it," Ken added. "It's kinda sad that you don't understand how messed this is."

Morgana nodded firmly. "Yes, it's time that you drop this foolishness."

"I won't! I WON'T!" Kamoshidaman then began to glow. "Justice… it  _always_ wins!"

"Are you still going on about that?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

"They say that man's worst ill is the stubborn of heart," Akechi said.

"…Who the hell says that?" Ryuji asked.

"Sophocles," Akechi answered.

"Never mind that!" Futaba yelped. "I sense a huge spike in power! Joker, get back!"

Ren didn't hesitate, jumping back. When he stood up again, Kamoshidaman had pulled himself to his feet.

"I didn't want to use this power but…" Kamoshidaman began to glow, "I have no choice! You've pushed me into this corner…"

"You're a real sore loser," Ken deadpanned. "You just don't know when to give up—"

"SHUT UP! I'LL PROVE I'M RIGHT!"

Black flames, tinged with red exploded around Kamoshidaman, completely engulfing him.

"W-What's going on?" Haru squeaked out.

Then the flames died. Kamoshidaman had… completely transformed. He was… a bunny. A muscular one, with carrot shaped weapons, but  _still._

"W-What on earth?" Yusuke uttered out.

"Why is he a stupid  _rabbit?!"_ Anne said incredulously.

But then Kamoshidaman opened fire. The fire based attack sent Yusuke reeling.

"FOX!" Haru cried out.

"Dammit, take cover!" Ren barked out. "Panther, I'm sorry but can you help shield Fox? Ace, I need you to heal him!"

"Understood, Joker!" he and Anne chorused together.

Carmen acted like a meat shield as Ken worked on healing Yusuke. He sat up with a groan and Ken helped him stand.

"What do we do?" Anne asked, a worried frown on her face. "He's gone crazy!"

"You can't win!" he gloated. "I'll beat you to submission!"

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

The twins then pushed their way forward, holding out their arms in a shielding motion.

"Kaito, Miyuki, get back!" Ken snapped out. "It's too dangerous!"

"We won't leave you!" Kaito cried, stomping his foot. "We gotta help you…!"

"That's right…" Miyuki's hands clenched into fists. "We have to find a way! We can't just stand aside!"

That was when a blue aura flared around both of them.

Ken's eyes widened. No… That was impossible!

This was like… the flashback to when Mitsuru-san had awakened to her Persona.

"Oracle, what's going on?!" Morgana demanded.

"It can't be…" Futaba breathed out. "They…"

Then there was a blinding light. Ken threw up his arm too late. He was blinded by the light, spots dancing in his vision. But he heard Kamoshidaman curse.

"Holy shit!" Ryuji yelped out. "What did they do?!"

The twins' power had knocked Kamoshidaman flat.

"That's like… Jack Bros," Minako-san said slowly.

"Never mind that!" Haru said. "Joker, at your command!"

"Right!" Ren nodded before sweeping a hand towards the downed Kamoshidaman. "Everyone, go all out on him! Show no mercy!"

The fight seemed to drag on and on. But with some clever usage of a poison attack from Ren, they were finally able to defeat Kamoshidaman.

"Nngh…" he groaned from the ground. "Why…?"

Unsurprisingly, the people watching completely changed their tune about Kamoshidaman. Ugh. How typical. Then again, they dealt with that kind of fickle attitude firsthand…

"Man, they don't care about Kamoshidaman at all…" Futaba shook her head. "It's kinda sad."

"I'm not sad!" Ryuji spat out. "It's what that asshat deserves!"

Anne grabbed him by the ear, pulling hard. "Skull! Have you forgotten about the twins?!"

"What was that even about?" Makoto asked, turning to him. "With the way they knocked down Kamoshidaman…"

Ken just shrugged. "I have a theory. Can't guarantee that I'm right though."

"My justice… the people don't need it?"

Then Kamoshidaman started to glow before he disappeared. 

What the...? What just happened? 

"He got sent to the shadow realm?!" Kaito asked.

"The… what?" Yusuke asked.

Ken sighed. "It's… censorship. For death in kid's shows."

"How absurd," Yusuke sniffed.

"You're so pretentious, Inari," Futaba scoffed out.

"I suppose it's due to the city and citizens not needing him anymore," Akechi remarked, stroking his chin.

"…That's kinda sad," Anne mumbled out. "Maybe he just did what he felt was the right thing."

"Don't forget what he was doing, Panther," Ren said. "He brainwashed everyone…"

"And he was gonna kill Ace and Noir to see an example," Ryuji added. "He's nothing but shit."

"But speaking of that…" Minako-san then rushed to him and gave him another big hug. "Ken-kun! I can't believe it's really you!" Then she took a step back, letting out a giggle. "Wow. You're like a head taller than me now!" Then she tilted her head. "I think you're as tall as Shinjiro-senpai now!"

"Wait, what?" Futaba frowned. "He's taller than Ace, though."

"Shinjiro-san has a couple of centimeters to grow," Ken explained.

"I guess he's always got to be the tallest." Minako-san then looked at him up and down. "But wow. You're just  _adorable_ in my time but you grew up to be really handsome."

"Queen would agree," Ren added with a cheeky smile.

"Jokerrrr…" Makoto growled out.

Minako-san glanced towards Makoto, a familiar gleam in her eyes. "Though… would you say that Ken-kun's a ladykiller now?"

"I am not!" Ken sputtered out.

Ryuji and Ren exchanged a look, and Ken glared at that.

"Don't spread lies!"

"I mean… you totally could be one if you wanted to," Ryuji pointed out. "A lot of the girls think you're a total stud."

"Um, I don't get it," Miyuki piped up, looking at Ken with innocent eyes.

"Yeah, Uncle Ken only kills bugs…?" Kaito blinked at them. "I don't get the whole ladykiller thing."

…Could he find a hole to crawl into? He did  _not_ want to have this conversation.

"Ah, to be young and innocent," Futaba sighed out. "But yeah, Ace could totally be a ladykiller."

"I hate all of you," Ken muttered.

"Haha, we all know that you don't mean it, Ace," Akechi said.

"Or maybe a better term would be…" Ren grinned wickedly, "Ace is a  _queen_ killer."

"HE IS NOT!" Makoto shouted, her face turning red.

"Panther," Ken said flatly. "How much would you miss Joker if I killed him? Hypothetically, of course."

"That makes no sense," Miyuki said matter-of-factly. "She's Uncle Ken's girlfriend. Why would he hurt her?"

"We're not talking about this," Ken stated.

"But Uncle Ken—" Miyuki began to protest, a slight whine in her voice, but Ken held up a hand.

"We. Are. Not," Ken ground out.

"I'm glad you two are safe," Yusuke hastily added, probably to change the subject. "I must admit that I worried about Noir especially with Kamoshida's reputation..."

"Thank you for your concern, Fox." Haru smiled. "It's sweet of you."

"Pfffft, Inari's a total sourpuss," Futaba scoffed. "He's got no sugar in him."

"Though I have to admit…" Haru continued, "that was one amazing heist! How did you pull it off?"

"Oh yeah!" Ryuji grinned. "We were actually inspired by what we pulled, to steal Madarame's Treasure—"

They went on to explain the plan. It really was insane, but… it wasn't the craziest idea Ken's seen them come up with.

"I know that Queen's our strategist and all but it was pretty cool how we were able to figure this out!" Futaba chirped out. "All of us contributed!"

"Even the twins," Ryuji said with a grin. "It was their idea to deliver the card to Kamoshidaman."

"Speaking of which…" Ken stared flatly at Ren. "Mind explaining why you brought the twins not once but  _twice_ here?!"

"U-Uh…" Ren gulped, making his Adam's apple bob. "I have a good explanation, I promise…"

Ken folded his arms over his chest. "I'm waiting."

"I… I…" Ren was obviously floundering. "…I plead the fifth?"

"Wait, Uncle Ken!" Kaito cried out, as he and Miyuki ran to stand in front of Ren.

"W-We made him take us in," Miyuki mumbled out. "W-We said if he didn't we'd sneak in after them!"

"W-We were worried," Kaito said, looking up at him with big brown eyes. "D-Don't be mad. Please."

Ken sighed. "Well… when you put it that way—ack!"

The twins then ran forward, knocking him to the ground. They then crawled onto him, giving him a big hug.

"We missed youuuu!" they chorused together, before giving him another hug.

They were really too cute for their own good… Ken felt a smile creep onto his face before he hugged them back.

"Well, at least Queen doesn't have to distract Ace now!" Futaba snickered out.

"…Wait, what?" Ken frowned in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Makoto shouted. Her red face told him something else. "It's nothing!"

"Something tells me that's not the case," Haru giggled out.

"Noir!" Makoto cried out.

"Hey, don't lie, Auntie Makoto!" Miyuki huffed as she and Kaito crawled off him.

"AUNT?!" Ken sputtered out.

"Oh yeah, they call Queen Auntie." Ryuji grinned. "They're expecting you guys to get married sometime in the future. That's not a problem, riiiight?"

"Marriage is not in the cards for a long time," Ken said flatly before he got up, dusting himself off.

"Aww…" both twins whined in unison.

Morgana sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you to stick to the codenames?!"

…Yeah, that was not a good idea.

"You're being a wet blanket again," Kaito stated, staring flatly at Morgana.

"E-EXCUSE ME?!"

"But ANYWAYS!" Miyuki started jumping up and down. "Uncle Ken, you look so  _cool!_ Just like Tuxedo Mask!" Then she grabbed onto his cape, tugging at it. "Even down to the cape!"

"But Tuxedo Mask is  _lame,_ Miyu!" Kaito huffed out. "Uncle Ken isn't lame!"

Miyuki puffed her cheeks at him. "He still looks cool!"

If he never heard the phrase "Tuxedo Mask" ever again, it would be  _far_ too soon.

"See, Ace?" Ren was grinning now. "Even two six-year-olds get it."

Ken glared at him. "Oh, shut  _up_ , Joker."

"Uncle Ken, that's mean!" Miyuki scolded.

"But Joker's teasing, isn't he?" Kaito tilted his head. But then he marched up to Ren, kicking him in the shin. " _That's_ mean!"

"Kaito!" Ken scolded. "You shouldn't be violent!"

Kaito petulantly mumbled out, "Sorry…"

"Besides, there are other ways to get back at him…" Ken muttered under his breath.

"Huh? You say something, Uncle Ken?"

"Who, me?" Ken shook his head. "Nope." Then he stared at Ren. "Just foreseeing some hot sauce in Ren's coffee in the near future, that's all."

"Why would he put  _hot sauce_  in coffee?" Miyuki wrinkled her nose. "Coffee is gross enough but adding hot sauce would make it even worse!"

"You wouldn't dare taint coffee…" Ren gasped, clutching his chest. "You wouldn't!"

"Um, did you not hear him?" Kaito asked, taking on a no-nonsense air. "When did Uncle Ken say that  _he'd_ put hot sauce in your coffee? That'd be mean!"

"But I—" Ken just raised an eyebrow at Ren, and he started to sulk. "You're evil, Ken. Evil…"

Yusuke just laughed. "I'm sorry, Joker, but you're just asking for it."

Kaito then opened his mouth, but then the twins both began to sway. Ken was barely able to manage catching them in his arms.

"Kaito-kun! Miyuki-chan!" Anne cried out. "What's wrong?!"

Ken sighed before easing them both to the ground. He then looked up to his friends. "When was the last time they had a nap?"

This just earned him a bunch of sheepish smiles and shuffled feet. Ken sighed. Of course.

"And that's why they passed out," Ken said dryly.

"Ain't that for like… toddlers?" Ryuji scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, but running around in a Shadow nest tires  _us_ out," Ken pointed out. "I imagine it's even more tiring for children."

"And we… did let them drink several cups of soda," Akechi admitted.

"And adding that with a sugar rush." Ken stared at them. "Anything else I need to know?"

"…They think that you should change your codename to King?" Futaba offered.

"Haha, you're hilarious, Oracle," Ken deadpanned. He then sighed before picking up Kaito, holding the little boy close to his chest. "Come on. I assume that you have some sort of base, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ryuji grinned. "Just wait 'till you see it, Ace."

"Lead the way, then!" Haru chirped before she scooped Miyuki into her arms.

But even as they walked back, Ken could feel Minako-san looking at him. Unspoken questions burned in her eyes. Ken quietly sighed to himself. He wasn't out of the woods just yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss fights will not have the focus as they do in the original fic. You're not here to read fights, but more so the character interactions. What the twins pulled during the battle will be explained next chapter.
> 
> I did plan on Ken and Minako to have their conversation with this chapter but I think this chapter has gone on long enough. And I apologize about the nearly 2 month wait. I had some writer's block with this chapter. But I hope this chapter was enjoyable and worth the wait!


	6. Intermission #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of defeating Kamoshidaman. Ken and Minako have a long awaited talk, Ken lectures the twins, amongst other conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I mention an ending spoiler for PQ2 in my A/N. For those of you who have not finished the game, search end spoiler if you want to read my A/N!

Ken hadn't really expected there to be an actual movie theater.

"So we were really in a movie…?" Haru asked, before she shook her head. "I find it hard to believe."

"Yep! It's kinda hard to wrap your mind around it but it's kinda…" Futaba tilted her head, "cool?"

"Haru, you do have to remember that Kamoshidaman did act like almost comically evil," Ken remarked, readjusting his grip on Kaito. Kaito shifted in his arms but he didn't wake up. "Like a Saturday cartoon's villain." But he couldn't help but frown." But still… it was an odd feeling that we could be watched from the other side."

"But still… why him?" Ryuji made a face. "Kamoshida's the total opposite of a hero!"

"According to Nagi-san and Hikari-san," Akechi interjected, "he was not always Kamoshidaman."

"He was apparently called someone else… until we arrived," Yusuke explained.

Haru frowned. "That's very peculiar."

"Well… we know that the superhero was very adamant on forcing his will on others." Makoto folded her arms over her chest. "Anyone who disagreed was… punished."

Ryuji and Anne immediately began to frown, before exchanging a look.

"Yeah… that definitely fits Kamoshida to a T," Anne spat out, a bitter frown on her face.

"So… you're saying that Kamoshida was essentially cast into this role?" Ren asked, before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I can definitely see that."

"Kamoshida… he must have been pretty awful," Minako-san said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "For you to cast him as a villain like that…"

Ryuji made a face. "Trust me, Minako, he's a total ass."

"He would use the male volleyball club members as punching bags," Ren spat out. "And he'd assault the female members. He broke Ryuji's leg out of spite 'cause he was leading the track team to victory. And he was after Anne in particular."

"Oh my god!" Both of Minako-san's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide with horror. "That's horrible… I didn't know it was that… that…" She then shook her head. "…I can't even find a word to describe how awful that is."

"But Kamoshida is rotting in jail, atoning for his crimes," Morgana interjected. "We brought him to justice… just like we have with Kamoshidaman."

"It's nothing more than he deserves," Makoto added.

"Everyone!" An unfamiliar woman and a girl approached them. It was the woman who had spoken. "I'm so glad that you're safe. Nobody is hurt, I hope?"

"Not everyone," the girl said somberly, her eyes going to Kaito in Ken's arms. "The twins are—"

"They're just sleeping," Futaba blurted out. "It's okay, Hikari!"

…Hikari? Ken couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. So this girl had his mother's name. At least she looked nothing like Mom…

"Ken, Haru, this is Nagi-san—" Yusuke introduced, pointing to the elegant woman, and then he pointed to the girl, "—and that's Hikari-san. They were in the movie theater before we arrived. They've been very kind to us… doing whatever to help us."

"Thank you," Ken said, slightly smiling.

Nagi-san frowned, her eyes flickering to Kaito and then Miyuki. "The poor dears… they must have been worn out."

"Yes." Ken nodded. "Oh, and I'm Ken Amada."

"I'm Haru Okumura," Haru introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hikari-san didn't say anything, just ducking behind Nagi-san.

"Oh…" Haru frowned. "Was it something I said?"

"It's not your fault," Makoto reassured. "Hikari-san is just… rather shy."

"She reminds me a little of Futaba when we first met her," Ken remarked.

"I was not that bad!" Futaba glared at him. "Hmph… if you weren't holding Kaito, I'd smack you."

"You can deny it, Futaba…" Ren gave her a playful smile before ruffling her hair, "but we know the truth."

"Heh, I even say that she has some strong similarities to you  _now,_ Futaba-san," Akechi remarked.

"You're all bullying me…" Futaba said sulkily.

Anne just giggled, putting an arm around Futaba. "Aw, you know that we love you, Futaba!"

"But anyways!" Ryuji quickly interjected, grinning Hikari's way. "So, Hikari, did we put up a great show or what?! We kicked Kamoshidaman to the curb! Did you see it?"

"I did," Hikari said softly. "You were so brave…" Then she gave a small frown. "…Unlike me. I could never do that."

"Hey, never say never!" Minako chided. "Don't degrade yourself like that, Hikari-chan!"

"But anyways, I hope you enjoyed that proper ending, Hikari-san," Akechi said.

"Yeah!" Ryuji nodded enthusiastically. "Better than watching that shitty movie constantly!"

"Mm…" Hikari slowly nodded before glancing Ken and Haru's way. "I'm glad that you managed to save your friends. You were so worried about them…"

She seemed almost… wistful.

"All in all, a happy ending!" Anne said cheerfully.

"But you get it, don't you?" Morgana said, placing a paw on his chest. "Anything's possible for us!"

"Don't get too cocky," Ken said dryly.

"Ken?!" Morgana practically squawked out.

"Guess that since the twins are out cold, someone's gotta poke fun at you," Ren teased.

"Oh god," Ken sighed. "What kind of damage have they done?"

"Nothing much," Makoto said, even as an amused smile tugged at her lips. Then she leaned close so she could whisper to him. "Unless you count Morgana's ego."

Ken couldn't help but snort. Yeah, that was no surprise. Yukari-san always had a sharp tongue. And the twins had taken to mimicking her since they could talk. Though he was somewhat curious on what exactly they had said to Makoto. He would have to ask Ren later.

"Though, are you seriously telling me that they know what eff is?" Ryuji asked.

Ken sighed, shaking his head. "I apologize in advance if they've given you a few gray hairs."

"Just a little," Akechi quipped.

"Why couldn't you just play along, Ken?" Morgana whined. "I was trying to make us look good!"

"Actions always speak louder than words," Ren said. "We'll just have to prove ourselves right again, to convince Hikari."

…Yeah okay, this was gonna be weird for him.

Nagi-san then cleared her throat. "But anyhow… I suspect that the changed ending… was actually meant to be the original ending."

"You really think so?" Haru gasped out.

"It really was a horrible message, the original movie," Yusuke stated with a frown.

Something flickered in Nagi-san's eyes, before she nodded solemnly. "Mm. Those in power must not err in how to use said power. Using it to save the weak. And punishing evil ones… That is how a  _true_ hero should behave. I believe that's the true purpose of the movie."

"Ohh, that does make sense!" Minako exclaimed. "Though the "saving the weak" reminds me of how we would save the Lost in Tartarus!"

This earned her a few confused looks. So Minako-san hadn't really "told" them about Tartarus. That's good. They needed to keep Akechi in the dark as much as possible. They would be screwed if Akechi knew Ken's connection to the Shadow Operatives.

"I like that interpretation, Nagi-san," Haru said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's like our entire purpose as the Phantom Thieves!" Anne chimed in.

"U-Um… actually, I see it differently," Hikari-san said timidly. She seemed to shrink in herself as this caught everyone's attention and they turned their eyes on her. She bit her lip before she spoke again. "I always saw it as… if you stand up to someone in charge, they'll punish you for speaking out. You'll get singled out for disturbing the peace. And the people look at you for being strange due to that. S-So… isn't it just easier to go with the flow?"

"Even if you know in your heart that it's wrong?" Makoto asked. "That's no way to live, Hikari…" She bit her lip. "…Believe me, I know."

"I couldn't do it," Anne said, shaking her head. "Especially if it forced me to leave behind my friends!"

"You can't let anyone dictate what the truth is," Ken added. "It's not easy… but just closing your eyes and letting someone force a lie on you like that. That's no way to live."

"Yeah, just letting someone force that opinion on ya?" Ryuji scowled. "Eff that! Can you be proud of yourself if you do that? I sure as hell wouldn't. It'd be like I'm lying to myself."

Hikari-san bit her lip again. "I… I don't know."

"But the important thing is that you have friends to stand with!" Futaba quickly interjected. "I know that I wouldn't have been able to face the truth if it wasn't for everyone's support."

"Futaba…" Yusuke said quietly. "That was surprisingly heartfelt, coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean, Inari?!" Futaba growled out.

"That's enough," Ken sighed out. "Don't start this now."

"My heart…" Hikari-san put a hand on her chest, shaking a bit. "It feels so twisted up. I don't know what the truth is."

"Take your time," Ren stated. "There's no rush."

But then loud thudding footsteps sounded. A Shadow-like creature loomed over Hikari-san.

"A Shadow?!" Haru cried. "But we can't—"

"Doe!" Anne cried out. "What are you doing here?!"

"…Can someone please explain what's going on?" Ken asked.

"This is Doe, the projectionist," Makoto hastily explained.

"But why is he here now…?" Minako-san asked.

"…Maybe he's upset that we changed the movie," Akechi stated. "He is in charge of the film, after all."

Morgana frowned. "Wait… he's a bit off, wouldn't you say?"

"A bit…" Ren trailed off.

…Well, he couldn't judge, considering this is the first time he's met this 'Doe'.

But suddenly Doe hunched over, moaning in pain. Nagi-san pulled Hikari-san to her as Doe continued to convulse. It was… disturbing to watch, to put it lightly.

"I really hope that we won't have to fight…" Futaba said nervously.

"Don't drop your guards, guys," Ren snapped at them, as Doe started to clutch at his head. It almost reminded Ken of how Haru had awakened to Milady. "Be prepared for—"

But then Doe started to claw at himself, his groans of pain just getting louder.

"…Anything?" Ren said uncertainly.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ryuji demanded. "Futaba, can't you figure out what's going on?!"

"I specialize in Shadows not… whatever Doe is!"

It was really a miracle that the twins were out of it. Ken really hoped that they wouldn't have to battle Doe, though. This wasn't exactly the same as fighting in the movie…

"Can we even fight this…?" Yusuke asked.

Hikari-san just whimpered, hugging herself as she backed away from Doe.

"Hikari!" Minako-san rushed forward, gently hugging Hikari-san. "We're here for you… Don't be scared!"

"Seriously, is Doe okay?" Haru asked in concern.

"It feels like he's gonna explode!" Anne yelped.

"Don't be ridiculous, Anne-san—" Akechi protested. "It's not possible!"

"We literally went inside a movie, anything's possible!" Futaba retorted.

"Will everyone calm down?" Ken snapped out. He could feel his patience running thin. Very thin. "Freaking out is not going to accomplish anything!"

Minako-san blinked at him. "Why are you so calm, Ken-kun…?"

Ken shrugged the best he could with Kaito in his arms. "I've seen a lot of weird things."

But then Doe hunched over once more, some black vicuous material dripping out. It formed a… key? It was certainly a key that Ken had never seen, though… The teeth formed a K of all things… This was just. Bizarre.

And to add that, Doe just dropped the key, heading for the exit. Doe even ignored Ryuji's yelling at him to come back and give them answers.

"…Seriously, what the fuck," Ren deadpanned.

Ken sighed. "Well… at least it's over."

"Perhaps we should try using that key on one of the chains," Akechi suggested.

"Chains?" Ken asked.

"We found a door but there are several padlocks on it," Yusuke explained. "The locks are very bizarre… But if my memory serves correctly, this key may just fit one of the locks."

"That's great!" Minako took a step away from Hikari-san, sporting her usual bright smile. "Oh, but what about Miyuki-chan and Kaito-kun? They're so worn out…"

"Yeah, they're really out of it," Futaba commented, before poking at Kaito's cheek. Ken quickly shot her a look. "All this yelling and not even a peep."

Ren nudged her in the side, giving her a playful smile. "Don't think you of all people can talk."

"Yes, well… they take after their father," Ken said dryly. Then he caught sight of Minako-san and quickly coughed. "Though I probably should lay them down somewhere…"

"We have a backroom you can use," Nagi-san suggested. "May I show you the way, Ken-san?"

"Please."

Ken then met Ren's gaze. He really was the best one to talk to about this. Ken didn't like feeling adrift. He felt disoriented. He really needed to be caught up to speed. And Ren was the perfect person to do so.

Ren seemed to catch onto what Ken was asking, so he cleared his throat. "Hey, Haru, you must be tired. Let me take Miyuki."

Haru looked confused for a moment, but then she nodded and held out Miyuki. Ren seemed to glance at how Ken was holding Kaito before taking her.

Nagi-san then led them to the backroom she was referring to. But as they passed by the concession stand, Ken saw Theodore-san manning it. Great, who was next? Elizabeth-san? She may be a friend of Minato-san's but she was just so… so  _bizarre_.

"Here we are," Nagi-san announced. "I'm afraid we don't have any blankets, though…"

"It's all right," Ken answered. "I'll just go without my jacket while they sleep."

She nodded, giving Ken a small smile. "That sounds like a plan, Ken-san. I'll let you to it, then."

Once Nagi-san was gone, Ken didn't waste any time and turned to his friend. "What have you told Minako-san, Ren? Furthermore, why the hell is she even here?"

"We managed to keep it pretty quiet until we went to rescue you and Haru for the first time," Ren said. "She also knows that the twins are children of a member of SEES."

Ken frowned, before pursing his lips together. "And she didn't question it at all?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not complaining. And uh, no clue."

Ken sighed before laying Kaito down. He motioned for Ren to do the same with Miyuki. He then shrugged off his blazer, draping it over the two children. "…You did your best with the situation," Ken said. "I can't be really angry with you being forced into a corner."

"Yeah but she wants to talk to you…"

Ken blew his bangs out of his face. "I'll have to remind her of the butterfly effect, on why I can't speak much on the future."

Ren nodded. "Smart." Only for him to wince. "I do not envy you right now."

"That makes two of us," Ken said dryly. "This is one… complicated situation."

"Yeah, no kidding." Ren huffed. "Good luck, Ken."

"…Thanks. I'll need it."

Miyuki suddenly shifted, catching their attention. She then turned onto her side. She threw an arm around Kaito, hugging him close. She snuggled to him, letting out a content sigh.

"But anyways… while you have your little chat with Minako, we have some time to kill." Ren's eyes then gleamed. "So I think I'll spend it with Anne."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Don't do anything that requires me using a spray bottle."

Ren just cracked a grin. "We'll see. See ya, Ken."

Ken sighed, shaking his head as Ren left. He was about to follow when he heard a soft thump. He turned to see that one of the twins had pushed off his jacket and it was now on the ground. So he picked it up, tucking it around them once more. He then removed the headband from Miyuki's head.

Ken ran his fingers through Miyuki and then Kaito's fine hair. He was glad that they were safe. And it didn't seem that his friends were  _too_ ragged from babysitting.

The door opened and Makoto slipped inside. "Hi," she murmured.

Ken straightened up. "Makoto…"

"I wanted to catch you before… you went to go talk to Minako-san," she stated.

Ken pursed his lips. "About what?"

"About what?" she repeated. "How about the fact that you just decided to push Futaba and me through the portal?"

"I was doing what I thought was best," Ken mumbled out.

Makoto frowned, folding her arms over her chest. "And deciding that you should face on a dangerous Shadow is what's best."

Ken winced. "You don't have to phrase it like that."

"I don't know how else to," Makoto said flatly. "I was worried enough and then we saw you and Haru on TV…"

Ken sighed, before stepping closer to his girlfriend. He tilted up her chin. "But I'd do it again. Put myself in danger so you'd be safe."

Makoto then grumbled, irritation flashing in her eyes. "You make it very difficult for me to stay angry at you…"

He flashed her a smile. "Oh, what a pity."

"Don't pull a Ren," Makoto quipped, smiling even as Ken slid his arms around her waist.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ken murmured before leaning down and kissing her.

He felt her melt against him. Their kiss started out sweet but it quickly grew heated. Makoto sighed against his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers then threaded into his hair and she gave a slight tug.

Sudden knocking sounded. "Ken-kun!" Minako-san called. "Is everything okay?"

They hastily pulled apart, sharing a sheepish look. Then Ken cleared his throat. "Everything's fine, Minako-san! Um, just a minute!"

Makoto sighed, dropping her head against Ken's shoulder. "What I wouldn't do to have access to your room right now…" she moaned out.

Despite himself, Ken felt himself flush. Makoto had been in his room before, but that was before he had asked her out. "W-We'll figure this out… But I really should go talk to Minako-san."

Makoto nodded, before pushing herself up on her toes and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Good luck," she said, sincerity shining in her eyes.

"Thanks." Ken pulled her close and gave one last quick kiss. "I'll need it…"

* * *

The door finally opened. Ken stepped out, uncertainty in his eyes.

Minako clasped her hands behind her back. "Hi, Ken-kun."

"Hello, Minako-san," he greeted her cautiously.

Minako bit her lip. Was it weird that she felt a little… jealous of the Phantom Thieves now? Ken was obviously comfortable with them, with the merciless teasing that Ren and Futaba had heaped on his head. Had something happened? Were they even in contact in Ken's time?

The idea of losing even one of her friends… absolutely terrified Minako. Her friends meant so much to her…

"Why don't we sit down?" Ken suggested tentatively. "We do have a lot to talk about."

Minako nodded. "Okay."

With how the lobby was set up, they settled for the hall in front of the theater. Minako took the moment to study Ken. Between with how her first glimpse of "Ace" had been Yusuke's sketch of him and then seeing him on TV later… maybe it wasn't a surprise that she hadn't connected the dots.

Ken's hair was a lighter shade of brown now. There was a softness in his eyes that was absent in the eleven year old Ken's. Sometimes she felt that her Ken was skittish… almost like a wild animal.

Admittedly, she hadn't thought much of what Ken would look like when he was older. But it was kinda funny that he turned out to grow up to resemble Akihiko-senpai.

Minako felt a pang at the thought. Akihiko-senpai… She hoped he was okay. He always had her back but… was he fighting Shadows right now? Was he safe?

"…Minako-san? Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just…" Minako shook her head. "I was just thinking about how well you grew up," she added teasingly.

Ken's face flushed. "Minako-san!"

Minako couldn't help but frown. "Even after all these years, you still won't drop the honorific? Right now I'm younger than you."

This earned her a helpless shrug. "It'd be odd to call you that otherwise."

Minako frowned. "You address the Phantom Thieves without any honorifics," she said quietly, before biting down on her lower lip. She didn't want to ask the question on the tip of her tongue, because she felt that she might not like the answer.

_Are the Phantom Thieves more important to you than SEES? Is that it?_

Ken's eyes seemed to search her before he pursed his lips. "You may be physically younger than me right now, but I still think of the woman who reached out to me. Was kind to me when I was only met with condescension."

Minako's eyes widened.

"The Phantom Thieves are very important to me," Ken continued, a serious look in his eyes. "But I'll never forget what you and everyone else in SEES has done for me."

"Ken-kun, that's not…" Minako trailed off. Her eyes suddenly felt wet. "I think you're exaggerating."

"It's not…" Ken shook his head. "You really have changed my life. For good."

"God, you sound old!"

"Don't forget that you're still technically my senpai," Ken protested, all while laughing.

Minako couldn't stop and stare.

"…What?" Ken frowned.

"It's just… I haven't heard you laugh," Minako said softly. "Ever."

Ken then coughed, smiling awkwardly. Some things never changed, it seemed.

"So… about the twins," Minako began.

Ken sighed. "…I can't tell you their parents, Minako-san. You would freak out. I promise you that."

Well… Ken was eighteen. And the twins were… five? Six? So they were born even before their parents were legally adults. That was a… yikes.

…Wait a minute.

_Mommy's the Pink Argus on Feathermen! She's so cool! She can do so many tricks with her bow!_

Oh… Oh god.

"Yukari-chan is their mom," Minako gasped.

Ken's awkward fidgeting was all the answer she needed.

No wonder that she liked the twins so much. They were her best friend's kids. But still, it didn't seem that Yukari would be the type to become a teen mom. She wasn't even dating anyone! And there was just no way that Yukari would just hook up with someone.

And… they mostly didn't take after Yukari. She could see some of Yukari's facial features in the twins' faces but… It was almost like… they were—

No. That was just wistful thinking. She would not project her regret about Minato onto them.

Minako cleared her throat. Ken looked… anxious. "What  _can_ you tell me?" Minako pressed. "How did you even meet the Phantom Thieves? They mentioned something about Shujin Academy…"

Ken pursed his lips. "Shujin Academy is in Tokyo," he said finally. "Another Shadow incident caught Mitsuru-san's attention but due to… circumstances, we had to act discretely." Minako opened her mouth, but he held up a hand. "I can't tell you the exact circumstances, Minako-san. You're aware of the butterfly effect, aren't you?"

Minako fell back against the wall before she grumbled, "Of course…" She sighed. "Do you even have your Evoker still?"

"Of course I do," he answered easily. "I don't have it on me right now but… I keep it with me. I'd never throw it away."

"What about what happened back there? You summoned your Persona even though you were tied up…"

Ken pursed his lips. "Well… it  _is_ possible, Minako-san. In my time, you've been able to summon in the real world without an Evoker for years."

"Really?!" Minako gasped, her eyes wide. "That… That sounds amazing." Then she frowned. "But… What else can you tell me though?" Minako asked. "I'm sorry, Ken-kun, but… I just want to know. I don't want to be in the dark."

"Well… I transferred to Shujin," Ken continued cautiously. Then his cheeks suddenly dusted with pink. "I was put in the same class as Makoto."

Minako couldn't help but giggle. "Ohhh, I see how it is."

"Stoooop…" he groaned out, blushing even harder.

"She was really worried about you, you know," Minako said softly, suddenly becoming serious.

Ken winced. "…I know. It wasn't… my best moment, I'll admit."

"I was a bit confused by how they kept referring to you and Haru by your codenames," Minako-san continued. "But it became so much clearer when I realized it was you."

Ken huffed. "Am I going to have to smack Ren?"

"Don't!" Minako cried, before letting out a nervous giggle. "But I'm glad in a way though," Minako-san said softly. "We rescued you. And we'll find the others!" She then bit her lip, her eyes growing sad. "I've been so worried for them."

"You know how they are, Minako-san," Ken reassured. "They're all tough. They'll be fine. And they have Mi—"

"I know. Mitsuru-senpai is a great leader." Minako-san smiled slightly. "I just… miss them. A lot."

Ken looked startled for some reason, before he slowly nodded. "…Though I gotta ask," Ken said slowly. "Why the popcorn suit for poor Theodore-san?"

"That was Elizabeth's idea," she informed him.

"…Yeah, no surprise there," he deadpanned.

Minako-san giggled. "Another long story, huh? I'm surprised you recognized them."

Ken just smiled slightly. "Trust me, Minako-san, I've got a bunch of long stories that could fit an  _anthology."_

"Ooh, fancy vocabulary." Minako-san then winked. "Smart, athletic, handsome… I can see why you can be a could-be ladykiller. Too bad Makoto came along and  _stole_ your heart."

Ken stared flatly. "Minako-san, that's almost as bad as a joke by Ikutsuki…san."

The honorific felt… tacked on. That was weird. But Minako quickly shook that off.

"So… Ace, huh?" Minako asked, raising an eyebrow. "It does suit you."

Ken's cheeks flushed. "It… wasn't my idea."

"It does fit you." Minako nudged him. "So… are you like Mitsuru-senpai then?"

"Actually… no." Ken shook his head. "Ryuji is somewhat Ren's right hand man. The team was pretty established by the time I got to Tokyo. I do help with battle tactics a bit though. Makoto is our main tactician."

"Ohhh, I see." Minako grinned. "So you and Makoto work together a lot, huh?"

Ken glowered at her before letting out an indignant huff. "I'm not answering that."

"Don't be shy!" Minako couldn't stop herself from giggling. "You guys seem to be cute!"

"Stop being so nosy," Ken grumbled out.

"Come on, I want details! How'd you start dating?"

"Well, that's too bad," Ken retorted. "Because you're not getting any."

"Aww…" Then Minako's face brightened. "Hey, I bet Ren-kun or Futaba-chan would tell me if I asked—"

" _Minako-san!"_

* * *

After Minako-san decided that she had her fill of teasing him, they went to meet up with the others about testing the key. They weren't kidding when they said that the locks were… strange. No wonder Morgana couldn't pick the locks.

"Okay… so we need to discuss one last thing," Ken stated. "The twins."

Haru winced. "Um… is it possible to leave them in the theater?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm not too comfortable with bringing two children with us, when they could be caught in the crossfire."

"You're joking, right?" Morgana huffed. "They'll just whine and pout until they get their way!"

Ken looked at him flatly. "Look, Morgana, I apologize if the twins have been harassing you but they're  _not_ brats."

Morgana shrunk back at his sharp tone, his expression turning contrite. "S-Sorry, it's just… hnngh… they know just how to press my buttons…"

"Besides, they're powerful," Anne pointed out. "Remember how they knock Kamoshidaman flat on his butt?"

Yusuke began, "Perhaps it would be prudent if we—"

Ken narrowed his eyes. "We are  _not_ letting them battle," he cut Yusuke off. "Out of the question. I will  _not_ budge on this."

Yusuke blanched. "I-I apologize."

Ken blew his bangs out of his face. "Futaba healed us in battle," he said. "Maybe the twins can occasionally step in like she does, but I'm  _not_  letting them fight the way we do."

"I have to agree with Ken-kun," Minako-san chimed in. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack when they ran in like that!" Then she tilted her head. "But I've gotta wonder if they have the potential to become Wild Cards eventually. That attack was similar to Jack Bros."

"Jack Bros?" Makoto asked.

Minako-san's expression turned sheepish. "Sorry. I have the ability to summon two Personas and launch special attacks. That attack basically knocks down Shadows."

"Holy crap!" Ryuji gasped. "You can use  _two_ Personas at the same time?!"

"Well… a select few," Minako-san said. "It's… weird, but you just gotta roll with it."

"That's very… useful," Akechi remarked. "Though I must say, Ken-san, I did not expect that you've wielded a Persona for… years."

"It's nothing to brag about," Ken replied. "Besides, I haven't joined the fray in years."

This was going to be a… sticky situation. He had been purposefully vague but this had thrown a wrench into everything. This was going to be more complicated when they found SEES.

Minako-san flashed him a confused look, but Ken just quickly mouthed  _later._

"But… if you can use two Personas naturally," Ren said slowly. "Maybe you should lead, Minako."

"What makes you say that?" Ryuji looked bewildered. "You're doing a kickass job!"

Ken fought the urge to sigh. Looked like Ren's insecurities about being a good enough Wild Card were rearing up again.

"Yeah, Ren, you've always been a great leader!" Anne protested.

"Utter nonsense," Yusuke stated. "…Ah, no offense to you, Minako-san."

"None taken," Minako-san answered. "I dunno why you think that, Ren-kun, but I think you're a  _stellar_ leader! You're great at strategy, you've been the one to figure out the puzzles… I don't see why I should take the reins!"

Ren just blinked at her, shock clear in his eyes. "R-Really?"

Ken caught Ren's eye and mouthed at him  _You're doing fine._

He really hated that Ren was insecure about this. He did his best to reassure his friend but Ren just… did not believe it. Maybe working with Minako-san and later Minato-san would help Ren in the long run.

"Ken-san?" Nagi-san suddenly approached him. "I apologize but the children are awake. They want to see you."

Ken bowed his head. "Thank you for telling me."

"Uncle Ken!"

Ken braced himself as they latched onto his legs, so they would not knock him down. Though something nagged at him… Just why were they here? Then again, why were any of them in this strange place to begin with?

"…Uncle Ken?" Miyuki piped up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he quickly lied, reaching down to stroke the top of her head. "I'm just… tired."

"Do you need a nap?" Kaito asked, releasing his leg.

"Don't be stupid, Kaito!" Miyuki pointed at her brother. "Uncle Ken's a grown up—why would he need a nap?"

Ken glanced around for a seat. But there was nothing, so he settled for just sitting against the wall like he had with Minako-san not too long ago. The twins quickly scrambled to sit on both sides of him.

"So," Ken began. "I need you to tell me something."

"What do you mean?" Kaito frowned.

"How did you get here?" Ken asked. "I was with my friends before all of this. But I don't know about you."

"Uhh…" Miyuki chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "It's actually… really weird!"

"Miyu and me were watching a film. U-Um, it was about two kids who got to meet their daddy after he had to leave their mommy for some reason. And we were talking about how we'd love to meet Daddy…"

Ken bit his lip, letting his bangs to fall forward so to shadow his face. He couldn't exactly remember when the twins started to ask about Minato-san but… It always hurt. It hurt to know that Minato-san never got to meet his children.

"And then we got sleepy," Miyuki said. "Auntie Mina came in and told us that it was time for bed. She tucked us into bed and we woke up in that scary city."

That was… weird. They just fell asleep and ended up here?

Was this astral projection of some sorts then? Was that even possible? Then again, he couldn't really be skeptical with all the crazy stuff he's seen over the years.

"B-But it's not so bad!" Kaito said. "W-We miss Mommy and Auntie Mina and everyone but…"

"We got these cool superpowers!" Miyuki said. "We can join in, right?"

"Yes, and Yukari-san would happily use me as target practice if I let you join in." Ken frowned. "Just what were you thinking? You said yourself that you threatened to go after everyone if they didn't let you come. Do you have any idea how I would've felt if you got seriously hurt by not listening to everyone?"

The twins stared down at the floor. Ken tried not to sigh. He didn't like scolding the twins, but he wanted to emphasize how serious this was.

"I… I'm sorry…" Kaito mumbled out.

"Me too…" Miyuki said.

This time Ken did sigh. "Well, what's done is done…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "The others wanted you to stay here so you'd be safe. Speaking of that… we need to talk about how you two have been treating my friends."

"Um… we love you?" Miyuki said, trying for a cute smile.

Ken rolled his eyes before lightly tapping her nose. "I love you too, but it doesn't mean that you can be naughty. You wouldn't do this to Yukari-san. Or anyone else in our group. What am I hearing about with how you're treating Morgana, hmm?"

"He's bossy," Kaito whined. He then pouted. "And he's kinda mean to Ryuji-san! I dunno why! Ryuji-san's nice! Like Kanji-san!"

"Let me handle Morgana, okay?" Ken said. "You need to stop picking on him so much."

"Okay, but…" Miyuki faltered. "Can I ask you a question, Uncle Ken?"

"Sure."

Miyuki then clasped her hands together. "You're gonna marry Auntie Makoto, aren't you?! Auntie Makoto freaked out when we said it but… it's gonna happen, right?!"

"I…" Ken felt his face start to burn.

"Auntie Mina keeps complaining that Uncle Shinji's a total slowpoke with Auntie Fuuka," Kaito said. "But you won't be like that with Auntie Makoto, right?"

"Slow down!" he blurted out. "I haven't even really thought about marriage! Makoto and I have only just started dating, anyways!"

The twins blinked owlishly at him.

"…But you love Auntie Makoto, don't you?" Miyuki asked, a shrewd gleam in her eye. (She was going to become a gossip when she got older, wasn't she?) "Uncle Junpei says that it's a miracle 'cause you never looked at a girl twice—"

"Which I don't get because you've definitely looked at Mommy, Auntie Mina, Auntie Fuuka, Auntie Mitsuru, Auntie Aigis, and Auntie Chidori more than once!" Kaito chimed in.

Ken just pressed a hand to his burning face.

_Dammit Junpei-san…_

"Look. I think you should pester Shinjiro-san about this. He and Fuuka-san are much closer to that than Makoto and me."

"But Ren-san said something 'bout you guys—"

…Yeah, he was going to have to find a way to punish Ren about this. Ren was a good friend, but he was just a piece of shit sometimes.

"Never mind what Ren said," Ken said sternly. "Listen to what  _I_  have to say about it."

"Okay…" they grumbled.

"And I know that it's easy to forget, but Minako-san… She comes from a time where you weren't even born. You have to be careful about what you say to her."

"Auntie Makoto talked to us 'bout this," Miyuki said. "But… okay. W-We'll try not to tell anything." Then she chewed on her bottom lip.

"What's the matter, Miyuki?"

"Um… it's just…" Miyuki wrung her hands for a moment. "Auntie Mina… she hasn't said anything about Daddy. A-And doesn't everyone say that we look a lot like Daddy?"

That was a good point. He was stressing over what to say to Minako-san that… he didn't notice that detail. But why? Why wouldn't Minako-san say anything about that?

"I… I don't know," Ken admitted. "But keep quiet about Minato-san, okay?"

"O-Okay." Kaito then perked up. "Oh, Auntie Makoto!"

Ken looked down the hall to see that it was indeed his girlfriend, making her way towards them.

"Ken, Nagi-san has informed us that… there's a second movie that has opened up," Makoto said as Ken rose to his feet. "Ren wanted to know if… you're done talking to the twins so we can investigate."

"I am." Ken then took Makoto's hand. "So… it's back to business then, I assume."

* * *

** SPOILER WARNING FOR PQ2 ENDING **

**My take on the twins is similar to how Hikari and Minako made it to the theater to begin with. They weren't in a Shadow nest, and in the ending, Minako and Hikari both are shown waking up from slumber. Same deal with the twins.**

**END SPOILER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between the movies, I will be titling the chapters intermissions. I will also be taking suggestions/prompts, especially since I have mostly ideas for the third movie and not the second.
> 
> Like the baton pass and the scanners' skills, the twins would be able to use their powers at the cost of the battle points (forgive me, I forget the exact term). And they don't quite have the Jack Bros Personas, but they will slowly grow to develop most of the Fusion spells (just not Armageddon because that spell is too OP).
> 
> And lastly, I'd like to announce that Ace in the Hole (as well as this fic) now has a TV Tropes page! Thank you to hirowriter for approaching me about creating one! Feel free to add to the page as you see fit!
> 
> I'll do my best to try and get out the update for the main fic as soon as possible, but I have finals to deal with.


	7. Enter The Investigation Team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves and Minako meet the Investigation Team. It does not go all too smoothly.

Well. That trailer was… something else.

"This is a stupid movie," Kaito said flatly.

"It's just flat out bullying!" Miyuki's hands balled into fists. "Why I oughta… Someone has to teach those mean dinos a lesson!"

Kaito looked at Miyuki scornfully. "Don't be stupid, Miyu. They're  _dinosaurs._ We can't fight 'em! Besides they're veggie-tarians."

"Who you calling stupid, Kaito?!" Miyuki retorted, jabbing a finger in his face. "They're veggie-tarians but that doesn't mean they can't be scary! Remember  _Triassic Park_?"

"Veggie-tarians?" Anne whispered.

"They still can't… quite pronounce vegetarians," Ken explained.

But the twins weren't done with their bickering quite yet.

"Yeah, well…"

"Ha, I'm right!" Miyuki gloated.

"Why do you have to be a know-it-all?" Kaito grumbled out.

Miyuki stuck her tongue out at Kaito. "'Cause girls are smarter. It's a rule."

"Are not!" Kaito exclaimed, glaring at her.

"Auntie Mitsuru's a genius and Auntie Fuuka is magic with computer and Auntie Aigis is like an enc… enc…"

"Encyclopedia," Ken supplied.

"Uncle Ken's smart too!" Kaito retorted.

Ken sighed. Of course he was getting dragged into this argument…

"That's enough, you two," he scolded. "Or do you want to be left back here while we go in?"

The twins' eyes immediately widened and they shook their heads furiously.

"Oh sure, they listen to  _him,_ no matter what…" Ryuji grumbled out.

Futaba rolled her eyes. "Don't be salty, Ryuji, they've known Ken since they were babies."

"But back to the movie…" Haru shook her head before clutching a hand to her chest. "This is just as awful as Kamoshidaman!"

"It seems to operate on majority rules," Makoto said slowly, a frown on her face. "But the minority's say is being silenced. That's… not right."

Anne nodded furiously. "Yeah, that's how people fall through the cracks! We have to change the ending!"

"Right." Ren nodded. "But we need to form the main team first."

He closed his eyes, letting out a thoughtful hum.

"Ken and Haru for sure," he said slowly. "Ryuji. Minako."

"I'll do my best, Ren-kun!" Minako-san cheered.

Though Ken couldn't help but notice that her smile was a bit… forced. When Minako-san smiled, her eyes glowed. But there was no spark in her eyes now.

Someone suddenly tugged at his jacket. "Hey, hey, Uncle Ken, do you think we'll find Mommy and the others here?" Kaito asked hopefully.

Ken crouched in front of him before rubbing the top of his head. "I hope so, Kaito."

Not just for the twins' sake. Minako-san was making herself sick with worry. He was reminded a little of how she was right after Minato-san's death, before they were trapped in the Abyss of Time. She kept pretending that everything was okay, even though she was drowning in her grief. For the sake of everyone else.

"…Ken?"

Ken was snapped out of his ruminating by the sound of Makoto's voice. He quickly shook his head before standing up.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was just… thinking."

Ryuji abruptly slapped him on the back. "Get your head in the game, or else you'll get left behind!"

Miyuki blinked at Ryuji. "That's not how the song goes."

"What song?" Ryuji asked.

"Do  _not_ start," Ken cut in before Miyuki could open her mouth. "Or else you'll get that song stuck in your head for days, I promise you."

"Anyways…" Ren stepped up to the screen, sticking his arm in. "Ready to go in?"

"Nothing like you've ever seen, right, Ken?" Futaba snickered.

Ken rolled his eyes. "I've seen it all, Futaba," he droned.

Haru giggled. "How exciting!"

"Let us begin," Yusuke said. "At your lead, Joker."

* * *

It was good to fall back into the usual pattern. The area was bizarre; they were actually in a jungle. The air was hot and sticky. Ken could feel his bangs sticking to his forehead. Not the most pleasant feeling.

Though Ken couldn't help but feel a little tired. He had thought he had recuperated enough at the theater, but…

"Great job, guys!" Futaba cheered. "How's the map coming along, Joker?"

"It's coming." Ren held up the notepad for emphasis. "Still got a ways to go though."

"It really felt like we were dragging when we were in Kamo City," Ryuji said. "Every few steps, Joker would stop and draw. It felt like he and Fox had switched bodies or something!"

Yusuke scowled at Ryuji. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes, don't make fun of Fox, Skull!" Haru chided. "Especially since he's so talented!"

Yusuke flushed. "You flatter me, Noir, but I still have a ways to go…"

"I agree with Noir, actually!" Minako chimed in. "You're really good, Fox! Just look at the sketch you made of Noir and Ace!"

"You sure you don't wanna draw, Fox?" Ren asked teasingly, waggling the sketchpad at Yusuke.

"Delegating, are we, Joker?" Akechi chuckled.

Ken suddenly noticed Anne staring at him. "Is… something the matter, Panther?"

Anne jumped. "U-Uh…" She twirled her pigtail before frowning. "I was just thinking…"

"Wow, that's a surprise," Ryuji snorted.

Anne smacked the back of his head. "Don't be a hypocrite, Skull," she snapped. "I was just thinking about how… your Persona is the same still."

"Oh, that's right…" Makoto said slowly. "What was your original Persona called again?"

"Nemesis," Minako-san supplied. "Why  _is_ your Persona different, Ken-kun?"

Morgana let out a growl. "Code names…"

"Stick in the mud…" Kaito whispered to Miyuki, but his "whisper" came loud and clear.

"Kaito…" Ken scolded, shooting him a look. Then he looked down to the ground. "Personas are… a reflection of your heart. If you come to a resolution strong enough, your Persona will change."

"A resolution…?" Akechi questioned.

"So Nemesis changed into Kala-Nemi because of that?" Minako-san asked. "That's amazing, Ken-kun!"

"It wasn't just Ace though…" Makoto said. "Panther, Fox, and Oracle all had a resolution."

"Which is weeks old at best," Ken stated. "I've had Kala-Nemi for years. It's become… more rooted in me, while Panther, Fox, and Oracle did not have that luxury. That's my guess, at least."

Miyuki chimed in, "Nemesis sounds like a bad guy's name, anyways. Like a zombie level of a bad guy."

"Oh! Oh!" Kaito's eyes glowed in excitement. "And he has glowing red eyes, gray skin… and he wields a creepy magic bone sword!"

"That the bad guys brought back to life to sic on the good guys!"

Ken eyed the twins warily. "Has Junpei-san been letting you watch inappropriate movies again?"

"It doesn't sound  _that_ bad," Futaba chimed in. "Sounds like something from a rated T game."

"They're  _six."_

Miyuki puffed out her cheeks. "Hey, don't talk about us like we're not here!"

"Anyhow…" Akechi chuckled. "I believe that we've discussed enough for now. Shall we move on?"

After a few more battles, Ren had decided that it was time to turn back. Honestly, it was a relief with how tired Ken was feeling… Though as much as he tried to hide it, Makoto had caught on.

"Ken, you can't run yourself ragged," Makoto said gently. "You should lie down."

Ken rubbed his eyes. "I know but…"

He couldn't help but feel worried. About the twins. Minako-san. Not to mention his MIA senpai…

"No buts," Makoto said sternly. "You made me rest the day we met because I was stressing myself out. You need to  _rest."_

Ken sighed. "Fine…" he grumbled out.

Makoto's expression softened, before she caught his hand and tugged him down to sit by her. "Lie down."

Ken froze. "M-Makoto?"

"I… ah…" Makoto's cheeks flushed a warm shade of pink. "I thought you'd be comfortable if you could sleep on something softer than the floor."

"Are you sure?"

Makoto just shook her head, but she was smiling. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it."

Ken slowly lowered himself, feeling his face warm up as his head rested on Makoto's lap. It was... soft. 

Then Makoto's hand brushed against his cheek. "It's okay," she said with a reassuring smile. "Relax, Ken." 

Makoto hummed something under her breath, a tune Ken had never heard before. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. It was… soothing. Ken felt himself relax. 

"What song is that?" Ken asked, stifling a yawn.

"A song Sis used to sing when I was young," Makoto explained with a soft smile. "She tells me that our mother wrote it when she was expecting Sis."

"I'd like to hear you sing it one day," Ken said sleepily, feeling his eyelids droop.

Makoto just chuckled. "We'll see."

Drowsiness enveloped Ken like a blanket and he was asleep sooner than he knew it.

* * *

" _You should rest. We'll take it from here."_

" _Who in the world… are you guys?!"_

" _Don't worry… we're here to help."_

There were flashes. He was with everyone in SEES. But somehow… they were with the Investigation Team? It didn't make sense, since they were their ages back in 2009, but the Investigation Team was their age when they were solving the Adachi case. But there were also a pair of people Ken didn't know, a dark skinned boy and a blonde girl. Seeing them… made Ken feel incredibly sad for some reason.

They were at a school festival.

Then an obnoxiously pink area. He was talking with Yosuke-san, who looked… upset for some reason.

The area melted away, replaced by a haunted area. Kanji-san was suddenly crouching in front of him, mending a… shoelace? He was talking to Kanji-san again, but they were in a classroom, knitting for some reason.

" _What if the culprit is a good person? What are you going to do?"_

" _I'd talk with them, then. I'd talk it out with them until we have nothing left to say."_

Then it started to blur. But it finally seemed to clear. They were all gathered in the Velvet Room.

" _It is time for us to go as well."_

" _We'll see each other again… some day."_

* * *

Ken woke up with a gasp, jerking upwards.

What… What was that?

"Ken? What's wrong?"

He looked at his girlfriend. "A dream. A strangely vivid dream."

Makoto frowned. "Don't lie to me." She reached out, touching his cheek. "You're crying."

W-What?

"I-I…" Ken touched his cheek. "I don't know… I just…"

"Ken…"

Ken shook his head vigorously. "I'm  _not_  lying, Makoto, I swear. I'm really… confused about the dream."

Makoto studied him closely, before she sighed. "Well… if you're sure. But you know you can talk to me if you need to, right?"

Ken nodded. "I know."

Though something nagged at him. Why… Why did it feel so much more than just a dream?

* * *

Things were  _not_ going well. First they had been separated from Yosuke and then Rise been  _poisoned_. Yukiko had tried casting her healing spells several time, but Rise's condition just worsened. Yu had to stop her from trying yet again. They couldn't have Yukiko passing out on them too.

They sat Rise under the shade of a large tree. Rise was sweating profusely. Her usually rosy cheeks were growing paler and paler. Yukiko sat next to her, offering her hand for Rise to squeeze.

He hated this. He hated being so helpless, watching Rise so pained.

"Yu-senpai…" Naoto trailed off for a moment before she seemed to steel herself. Her eyes met Yu's. "We have to seek treatment. We can't go on like that."

"But how?!" Chie cried, panic ringing clear in her voice. "We're in the middle of a jungle for God's sake!"

"We can't just sit here like sitting ducks though!" Kanji argued. "This is serious!"

Chie quickly retorted, "I didn't say it wasn't!"

"Rise-chan  _can't_  die!" Teddie wailed before clutching his head. "Ohhh, first Yosuke and now Rise-chan! This is beary, beary bad!"

"Really, Ted?" Kanji snapped.  _"Now?!"_

"C-Calm down, everyone, please!" Yukiko exclaimed, holding up her hands in a calming manner. "We can't panic!"

Yu gritted his teeth. He needed to speak up before his friends continued to squabble further.

" _Enough."_

Yu had to fight so that his voice wouldn't crack. He couldn't fall apart here. He was the leader. He had to stay calm.

He knelt down, lifting Rise into his arms. Rise laid her head against his shoulder. "I… I'm okay," she rasped out. "I haven't fainted yet."

"Don't talk, Rise." Yu hushed her before his grip on her tightened. "We'll figure something out. We'll find you a cure."

Rise gave a small nod. "Of course. I believe in you, Senpai."

"Are you sure that you should carry Rise-chan, Yu-kun?" Yukiko asked tentatively, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Yu inhaled. "It'll be fine. But Yukiko… please look after her if we run into any Shadows. And Teddie, I need you to play as mission control right now. Can you do that while you're fighting?"

"Got it, Sensei!" Teddie nodded furiously. "I'll do my best!"

He closed his eyes. "Kanji, Naoto, I want you to be on the active team," he announced.

His two juniors nodded before taking their spots right behind Yu.

"Let's make haste," Naoto said. "The sooner the better."

"Agreed," Yu said. "Let's move out!"

Teddie did their best to guide them but it really was a maze. Yu couldn't help but feel frustrated. And he grew more and more anxious as he watched his girlfriend's face become even more clammy. Green began to tinge her complexion as well.

"Sensei, wait!" Teddie yelped, waving his arms so hard that he resembled a windmill. "I sense a lot of people coming!"

"Wait, people?!" Chie gasped, eyes wide. "How's that possible?"

Naoto frowned. "Are you sure that they're not Shadows, though?"

"I'm positive, Nao-chan!" Teddie began to sniff the air. "They've definitely got Personas! There's…" He gasped. "Holy cow… that's a lot! Like… eight… nine?"

"Holy crap, that's a  _lot!"_ Chie gasped. "But… are you sure they're enemies?"

"We don't know if they're friends either, Chie-senpai," Naoto pointed out. "We're in new territory. We can't operate like we do back at home."

"Get 'im, Senpai!" Kanji flexed his arm. "Show 'em how badass you are!"

"Senpai… no!" Rise weakly shook her head, grasping his sleeve. "Y-You can't—"

"We have to get you medicine, Rise." Yu shook his head. "We can't go on like this. We'll have to power our way through. I'll be fine."

And he needed her to be fine too…

He carefully set her down and waited for Yukiko to support her, her arm around Rise's waist. His hand then grasped the hilt of his sword, drawing it out.

"Your sword, Senpai?" Naoto asked with a frown. "Not Izanagi?"

"No." Yu shook his head. "This will be quicker."

He then shifted into his usual stance. There was a rustle in the bushes before a black blur leaped out.

"HA!"

Yu swung his sword, blocking the blow. Wait… was that a gun? Never mind that!

"Get out of our way!" Yu snarled out. "I mean it!"

"GET 'IM, JOKER!"

"YEAH, KICK HIS BUTT!"

Wait, what? Yu looked over to see two blue haired children cheering on his enemy. That made him kinda wish that Nanako was here to cheer him on—

Wait, what was he thinking?! Nanako would be in danger if that happened! And he had to focus!

This Joker looked shocked, but Yu wasn't going to complain about the opening. He darted forward, swinging his sword once more. He had his opponent on the defensive. He was barely able to block Yu's blows, until Yu was finally able to send his adversary's gun flying.

"Joker!" a blonde girl cried as he stumbled backwards, falling down.

"Stand down!" a curly haired girl cried. "W-We're not enemies!"

"And I'm supposed to just believe that?" Yu snapped.

"ENOUGH!"

There was a clang. Another person had interfered, blocking his sword with his spear.

Yu gritted his teeth, pressing forward. But his new opponent shifted his weapon, before he suddenly jerked upwards. Yu's sword went flying.

"He just… how did he…?" Yukiko gasped.

Yu just stared, before his opponent dropped his spear with a loud clatter.

"We are not your enemies," he stated. "What made you think that?"

Something… nagged at Yu. There was something about the spear wielder that made him feel… déjà vu. A  _strong_ sense of déjà vu. But why?

"Can you blame us?!" Teddie demanded, snapping Yu out of his thoughts. "You're wearing masks! Like villains!"

"Joker!" A blonde pigtailed girl clad in red ran up to Joker, dropping down to her knees. "Are you okay?!"

"I may have a couple of bruises that need to be kissed," he quipped, smiling up at her. "Will you do the honors, my lady?"

"…Really, Joker?" the spear wielder deadpanned. " _Now?"_

"I'm not the one who made out with his girlfriend during a battle, Ace," Joker retorted.

" _Yeah, yeah, you two both can't keep your hands off your girlfriends."_

Yu jumped as an apparition of a long haired girl appeared, as Ace began to sputter.

" _Can we move on now_?" the girl asked impatiently.

"Never mind that!" Chie interrupted. "Rise-chan, hang in there!"

Rise just let out a pained whimper, grabbing Yu's attention. She was swaying, even with Yukiko supporting her. Yu winced. This was not looking good…

"Do you have any medicine?" Yu said, unable to keep the urgency out of his voice. "What we had… It's completely ineffective."

"But what's wrong with her?" an auburn haired girl asked. "She's so pale and she's sweating buckets!"

"She's been poisoned," Yukiko said, rubbing soothing circles into Rise's back.

A dark brown haired girl winced, before shaking her head. "I apologize but we don't have any antidotes for poison…"

"Dammit!" Kanji growled out before he lashed out and punched a nearby tree. "The hell are we supposed to do?! And who the hell are you guys?"

"You're Persona-users, are you not?" stated a brown haired boy in white, contrasting with the spear wielder who was decked out in mostly black. "We are in a similar situation."

"We need to get her outta here," another boy with bleached hair said. "Maybe the people in the movie theater will know what to do."

"Movie theater?" Naoto asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind that now," Yu cut her off. "We can ask questions later. What matters is if we can get Rise the help she needs."

"I—" Naoto sighed. "…If you believe that's best, Senpai."

"Let's get moving then," a blue haired boy stated.

* * *

After they returned to the movie theater, they were greeted by another denizen of the Velvet Room. Two, in fact. One of them was an elegant woman with the same pale hair and golden eyes as Theo. And the other… was a girl named Marie, with black hair and gray eyes.

The steel gray haired teenager was acquainted with both. Margaret-san took the nearly unconscious auburn haired girl, claiming that she would get her to sorts.

"Rise…" the boy sighed with a frown.

"Rise-san will be okay, Yu-senpai," the blue haired boy comforted, a hand on his arm.

"Y-Yeah, before you'll know it, she'll be clinging to your arm again!" the bleached blond said. "And annoying the crap outta me…"

Minako just sighed. They were Persona-users but not her friends. Though Ken… had an odd expression on his face as he watched the group of strangers.

"B-But anyways…" the brunette girl smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about all this. We just…"

"You were just worried about a friend," Makoto said, shaking his head. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"I mean, he looked mad enough to chop off RenRen's head…" Ryuji grumbled.

"I-I assure you that's not the case." The silver haired boy winced. "I apologize for that. It's just…"

"Hey, it's no problem," Ren reassured with a smile. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"I… er…" The boy just blushed in response.

"Sheesh…" The brunette in green shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder how you and Rise-chan hide it around other people, Yu-kun."

"To be fair, it's not normal circumstances, Chie," the elegant dark haired girl stated. "But um… should we introduce ourselves?"

"It's the least we can do," the silver haired boy agreed with a nod. Then he pressed a hand against his chest. "My name's Yu Narukami. I'm a second year."

"Chie Satonaka, second-year, at your service!" the brunette cheered with a fist pump. "Nice to meet ya!"

The dark haired girl just laughed, before bowing. "My name is Yukiko Amagi. A second-year, as well."

Wait a minute… that sounded familiar.

"Ah!" Minako gasped. "Amagi?!"

"Auntie Mina…?" Miyuki asked.

"Amagi!" Minako repeated before pointing at the girl, who just looked bewildered. "I stayed at your inn this past summer! We were have an exchange thingie with Yasogami!"

"Wait what?" Chie frowned. "That's news to me…"

"Didn't that occur… two years ago…?" Yukiko asked. "I believe that's the case. I remember there was a ruckus in one of the rooms, because of some trouble with the lighting? Mother could never figure out what the problem is."

Oh. That. Whups…

Ken narrowed his eyes. "…What exactly happened?"

"Ehehe…" Minako scratched her cheek. "That's a secret for me, Rio-chan, and Yuko-chan, I'm afraid."

"So… you're from 2009?" Yu asked. "We come from the year 2011."

"Just me," Minako informed. "It looks like this is like, a hub for time travel!"

Anne gave a nervous laugh. "It's 2016 for us."

The bleached blond gaped at them. "Damn, that's like five years in the future!"

"We can all do math," Morgana grumbled.

"Morgana, don't be mean!" Kaito snapped.

"Oh, you're adorable!" Chie gushed before she suddenly picked up Kaito, making him yelp in surprise.

"Me next, Chie!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"Grr…" the guy in the costume fumed. "Why are Chie-chan and Yuki-chan falling head over heels for a kid?!"

"Uncle Kennnn! Help!" Kaito whined as Chie started to cuddle him, drawing a few laughs from the Phantom Thieves.

"A-Ah, Chie-san, please put him down…" Ken trailed off.

"Chie-san?" Chie blinked as she set Kaito to the ground. "You don't have to be so polite. You're older than me right now, aren't you?"

"Don't mind him." Ryuji poked Ken in the side, making Ken scowl. "He's all polite and formal. Took us three times to convince him to drop last name basis."

"I believe we're getting sidetracked…" the diminutive boy sighed with a shake of his head. "I'm Naoto Shirogane and I'm a first—"

"NAOTO-SAN?!" Miyuki shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"That can't be her!" Kaito shook his head adamantly, jabbing a finger in Naoto's direction. "She doesn't have boobies!"

Wait. That's a  _girl_? Oops…

"I… ah…" Naoto stuttered out, her cheeks turning bright red. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"KAITO!" Ken snapped, glaring sternly down at the little boy. "Apologize to Naoto-san.  _Now."_

Kaito winced, before shuffling his feet. "S-Sorry, Naoto-san," he mumbled out.

Naoto coughed, though her cheeks were still red. "It's okay. Really."

"But how the hell do you know so much about Naoto?!" the blond demanded.

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko exclaimed. "No swearing in front of children!"

"I… uhhh…" Kaito stammered out.

"Kaito is a fan of you in the future," Makoto cut in. "Isn't that right, Kaito?"

He nodded vigorously. "Uh huh!"

"Close call," Futaba mumbled underneath her breath.

What was this about…?

"Ahh, I see." Akechi rubbed his chin. "You're the original Detective Prince. It is a honor to meet you."

"Oh…?" Naoto tilted her head.

"Akechi-kun is known as the second coming of the Detective Prince," Haru explained, before she dipped her head. "It's a honor to meet you, Shirogane-san."

"Please, there's no need to be formal," Naoto requested. She was smiling almost sheepishly; she was an awkward one, wasn't she? "After all, you are older than me, no?"

"What's with the kids though?" Yu asked.

"They're the children of my senpai," Ken answered. "Kaito and Miyuki. They ended up here as well."

"I see…" Naoto frowned, rubbing her chin. "How odd. There would be a commonality if we were Persona-users, but the children are an anomaly."

Chie then cleared her throat. "Um, let's not focus on that, yeah? You haven't introduced yourself, Kanji-kun!"

"Uhh… right." Kanji rubbed the back of his neck. "The name's Kanji Tatsumi. A first year like Naoto. Nice to meet ya."

"And I'm Teddie!" the guy in the costume shouted. "I'm totally ready to score with all you lovely ladies~!"

"And two of them are  _taken,"_ Anne interjected.

Haru shook her head. "I also have no interest in you, Teddie-san."

Teddie gasped. "Ohhh, you ladies are so beautiful but cold…!"

Minako couldn't help but giggle. He was funny, at least.

"Ahem!" Yukiko cleared her throat. "So… how did you get here?"

"We were exploring the Shadow nest we've been looking into," Morgana stated. "And then something weird happened and we all got sucked into a portal!"

"I still don't understand that…" Makoto shook her head with a sigh. "When I pressed on the brakes… it did absolutely nothing."

"Oh!" Chie turned to look at Yu. "Yu-kun, that was kinda like what we had to do…!"

Yu nodded. "Except we basically just fell in when we went to explore the TV world…"

"And then we got separated from Yosuke-senpai…" Kanji muttered. "I hope he hasn't gotten eaten by a dinosaur."

"Ohh, don't remind me!" Teddie wailed. "Who's gonna buy me Topiscles when I want them now?!"

"That's what you're concerned with?" Ryuji sighed.

"Topsicles are quite delicious," Yusuke stated. "I do not blame him for his concern."

Futaba snorted. "Of course you would, Inari."

"Why you—" Yusuke began, only to be cut off by Chie.

"Hey! Don't say that, Kanji-kun!" Chie cried. "Yosuke will be okay! He's gotta be!"

"I'm a bit surprised that there are other places where Shadows gather, though," Yu stated with a frown. "I thought the TV World was a unique phenomenon."

"Nope!" Ryuji shook his head. "We've been dealing our situation since April."

"Perhaps this was fate," Minako offered. "A gathering of Persona-users!"

And hopefully her friends would be gathering around here too soon…

"We should probably introduce ourselves as well, though," Makoto stated. "Ren?"

"Putting me on the spot, huh?" Ren adjusted his glasses. "Uh… the name's Ren. Ren Amamiya."

"Going all James Bind on us, huh?" Anne teased.

Ren just smirked in response. "Then maybe we shouldn't have marathoned a couple of his movies last date night then. It was  _your_ idea."

The others introduced themselves and when it was Minako's turn, she introduced herself as well. They also explained that they were the Phantom Thieves. And it turned out that Yu and his group of Persona-users called themselves the Investigation Team, dedicated to solving the murder mystery that plagued their little town.

"That sounds so cool!" Chie enthused with a bright smile. "I'd love to be a Phantom Thief."

"But you're always so loud, Senpai…" Kanji said.

"Hey, I could learn!" she protested with a pout.

Morgana interjected, "I mean, I taught Ryuji and he's loud and brash—"

"Aw, shuddup, Morgana!" Ryuji snarled.

Then the sound of footsteps approached. It was the auburn haired girl, along with Nagi and Hikari.

"Rise-chan!" Chie cried. "You're okay!"

"Yep!" she cheered, doing a little twirl. Then she flashed a peace sign at them. "Rise is back and better than ever!"

"Thank goodness…" Yu sighed. "Rise, look, I—"

"Oh, stop, Senpai!" Rise chided with a frown. "Don't beat yourself up for this… I'm doing okay now." She winked. "Cute as ever! And we'll save Yosuke-senpai too. You'll see!"

"A ball of optimism as always," Naoto chuckled.

She quipped, "Someone has to." Then she winked again. "Especially with you around, Naoto-kun."

"I-I beg your pardon?!"

Her friends all gathered around Rise, voicing their relief. Minako couldn't help but smile sadly. Would her friends react in the same way?

"Minako-san?" Ken asked.

Minako forced a smile. "H-Hey, we should trade info, yeah? Just to make sure, y'know?"

She couldn't think about how much she missed her friends. Not when there were things to do…

Maybe… if they were lucky… they'd find this Yosuke along with her friends…

* * *

Ren stared mournfully at the pile of yen bills stacked on the counter.

"Stop being so dramatic, Ren," Ken scolded.

"I'm going to be broke, Ken."

Ken just huffed, before rolling his eyes.

"And you can't just mug the Shadows for money like in the Metaverse?"

"No guns, remember?" Ren reminded him.

"That didn't stop you from trying to take on Yu-san with yours."

Ren waved a hand. "Different circumstances, Ken."

"Riiiight…" Ken deadpanned with an unamused frown.

"Is something the matter?"

They both turned their heads as Yu approached.

Ren answered, "Just paying for some new weapons."

Yu smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I know it's… a lot."

"Seriously…" Ren grumbled. "Why the hell is a  _fan_ so much?!"

"A  _tessen_  isn't exactly your typical paper fan that tourists get suckered into buying," Ken said dryly.

"Just let me whine for a minute."

Ken quipped, "Only a minute?"

Yu just laughed, his eyes dancing in laughter.

"I feel that I'm in good hands."

"Oh?" Ren raised an eyebrow. "Though… I'm surprised that your friends haven't pushed you to step up as leader."

He couldn't help but think of what Yu had done—would do? Ugh, time travel was confusing.

Yu just shook his head, a slight smile coming across his face.

"Even then, I would've refused the nomination," he stated.

Though Yu's eyes flickered to Ken for a moment. He gave a small frown for a moment.

"But anyways… From what I hear, you're doing a great job. I look forward to working with you."

"Uh… likewise."

Then a sudden cry.

"NOOOO! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE MY TEDDIE FUR STICKY!"

"Oh boy," Yu sighed with a shake of his head. "I better see what's going on…"

He then ran off towards Teddie. Ren could feel Ken's eyes on him.

Ren groaned, before hanging his head. "I know, I know! 'You need to stop beating yourself up'. 'You're a great leader. Handsome, too.'"

Ken's lip twitched for a moment. "Well… I wouldn't say the last part."

"Are you calling me ugly then?!" Ren gasped, clutching a hand to his chest. "That stings, Ken. Really, it does."

"I'm sure you won't lose any sleep over that," Ken snorted.

Ren then looked at his friend seriously.

"But… do you know what's up with that? He looked at you funny for a moment."

Ken was silent, his expression pensive.

"I… don't know," he said slowly.

Ren frowned. "Why am I hearing a but?"

"I don't know… it'll probably sound crazy," Ken muttered.

"Ken, we're in a magical movie theater where we can change the ending of crappy movies. Try me."

Ken then pursed his lips together. He was quiet for a long time.

"Right after our first trip to Junessic Land, Makoto made me take a nap. I had a really weird dream. I recognized the area as Yasogami High—the school that Yu-san and his friends attended. I was there with everyone, the ages we were in 2009. And Yu-san and his teammates were there as well. But they had their Personas too."

"Time travel again?" Ren guessed.

"I don't know," Ken said with a frown.

He then let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his jaw.

"It's been bothering me. It was a dream but it felt so… so  _real_. And then the Investigation Team showed up and… I just—I just don't know. We have bigger things to worry about, anyways."

"Are you sure back in 2012 is the first time you guys met? Maybe you guys had an adventure together."

"And then what?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow. "We magically forgot?"

"It's just a theory," Ren laughed. "Don't worry too much about it."

Ken sighed. "I'll try not to."

Despite his reassuring words to Ken, Ren couldn't help but feel... confused. What was going on?

They had higher priorities though... They had to rescue this Yosuke guy. (Though it was going to be weird, since he and Chie were the only ones that he hadn't met out of the Investigation Team.)

Not to mention changing this crappy movie... They had their work cut out for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, but I hope the Investigation Team's entry was worth it!
> 
> But anyways, here's my explanation on why Ken has Kala-Nemi, while the PTs don't have their ultimates. Ken's resolution to live has been ingrained in his mindset for so long. While Anne is the first to gain her ultimate but she gained hers about a month and half before the PQ2 fic began.
> 
> I know that some people want Nanako to appear, but… I'm just not really feeling that, I apologize. I adore Nanako—she's my baby girl—but there's already a TON of characters already.
> 
> And yes, I'm kinda implying a déjà vu kind of deal? Like, I understand why they opted to not have SEES and the IT remember the events of PQ, so players of P5 can jump in and not be in the loop. HOWEVER… I adore PQ so much. I especially loved Kanji and Ken's relationship in the P4 route. I wanted to reference it.
> 
> The Junessic Land arc will probably be around the same length as Kamoshidaman's, maybe slightly shorter. It's looking like a filler chapter next, then Yosuke rescue, then the boss fight chapter. And then we can jump into A.I.G.I.S! *rubs hands together* I've got a lot of ideas for that arc…


End file.
